Not What I Planned
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Suammry inside. Usual pairings. Rated for lemons.
1. A One Night Mistake

I know I said that I woulnd't start another story, but this one has been bugging me for a while, so I finally decided to start it.

Pairings:

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

BakuraxRyou(Tendershipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

AnnuxKazuo(no shipping)

eventual Yami/Yuugi(Puzzleshipping)

This one has a female Yuugi in it, so don't read this one if you don't like Yuugi as a girl.

Summary: Yami's always been a player. One night, he ends up having a one night stand with Yuugi MUtou. After it, Yami thinks that's the end of it. But why can't he stop thinking about her? After learning about it, Atemu, Yami's brother, gets into a violent argument becasue of it. Atemu is Yuugi's twin brother's, Heba, boyfriend. He's angry at what his brother did, which leads to Atemu refusing to speak to his brother. When Yami tries to approach Yuugi, she tells him she just used him to ge rid of her goody two-shoes reputation. Upset, Yami confides in his friends, who tell him he's in love with her. Realizing that they're right, Yami decides to try and win her over. What will happen? Will Yuugi ever listen to Yami? Will Yami end up being the one played this time? And what will happn when Yami learns of a secret that Yuugi is keeping?

There will be yaoi and lemons in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. I just write about them.

Also, I would like to thank HikariTenshiYamiTenshi for letting me use thier OCs Annu and Kazou, so those two don't belong to me, either.

Hope you like it.

Lemon in this chapter

* * *

Chapter 1- A One Night Mistake

Yuugi was a little uneasy at this party. She wasn't one that would party often, but her brother had dragged her here. 'I shouldn't have come.' Yuugi thought as she scanned the crowd that was dancing.

Yuugi Moto was a somewhat shy senior at Domino High, but she was one that would also stand up for herself when she needed to.

Heba Moto, Yuugi's twin brother, had dragged her here because he knew that his boyfriend, Atemu Sennen, would be here as well, and Heba wanted to be here to be with him.

Yuugi, however, was single and really didn't like the idea of coming, but Heba had dragged her here anyway.

'Heba is so dead for all this.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

Across the room, Yami Sennen, who was known as the school whore as he slept with almost every girl he came across that resulted in one night stands, was scanning the crowd.

'Humph. I've had everyone here.' Yami thought.

Yami was bored and knew that he shouldn't have come, but wondered if maybe there would be someone knew that he could bed that he hadn't before.

'I'm leaving.' Yami thought. He turned to leave when he noticed Yuugi. 'Hmm. Yuugi Moto. There's someone new.' Yami thought. He smirked before making his way over to Yuugi. "Hello, Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi turned and was surprised to see Yami. "Hello, Yami." Yuugi said.

Yuugi had only admitted it to her best friend, Annu, but Yuugi had a major crush on Yami even with his reputation.

"I didn't' expect to see you at a party like this." Yami said.

"I wasn't going to, but Heba wanted to come since Atemu would be here and dragged me here, too." Yuugi answered.

"Then where is he at?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Probably off making out with Atemu somewhere." Yuugi answered.

"Well, it's shame that he left you here all alone." Yami said. 'Better for me.' Yami thought. "Do you want to dance?" Yami asked.

Before Yuugi could voice a response, Yami grabbed her and dragged Yuugi out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Well, I guess Yami found his next bedmate." Malik said.

Malik, Ryou, Tea, and Kazuo, all of whom were Yami's friends, watched as Yami danced with Yuugi.

"I wish that Yami would cut this out. He's not going to be happy if he keeps bed hopping like he does." Kazuo said.

"Well, you know Yami. That's all he does. That poor girl will have a one night stand with him and then he'll leave her." Tea said.

"I feel sorry for Yuugi. She doesn't deserve this. She's a real sweet girl." Ryou said.

"Maybe, but Yami doesn't care. He never cares about the girls that he sleeps with." Malik said.

The four friends hated what Yami did, but knew there was nothing they could do to stop him.

* * *

Later, Yami and Yuugi found themselves back at Yuugi's house in her room.

Yami kissed Yugi passionately as he pushed her back against the door. Yami started to kiss and lick her neck and Yuugi moaned.

Yami had easily won Yuugi over his with his charm and had easily convinced her to take him back to her place.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Yami easily took off Yuugi's shirt and threw it to the side before he took off her bra, too. Yami pushed Yuugi down onto her bed and lend cupped one of her breasts before he took the nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yuugi cried out at that.

Yami sucked until the nipple was hard before he turned his attention to the other nipple.

Once he was done, Yami took off Yuugi's pants and underwear. 'Hmm. Rather beautiful.' Yami thought.

Yami took off his own clothes before he lay down on top of Yuugi and kissed her again.

If Yuugi had been thinking straight, she would have put an end to this, but Yuugi's common sense had been thrown out the window as she turned to jelly under Yami's touches.

Yami spread Yuugi's legs out before positioning himself between her legs. Yami took the lube that he carried with out before he slicked up his member. He then positioned himself at Yuugi's entrance before he thrust into her in one fluid motion.

Yuugi cried out at that since she had been a virgin.

Yami hadn't known that she was a virgin, but he didn't mind. He pulled out until only the tip if his member was left inside of her before he thrust back in hard.

Yuugi reached up and grasped Yami's shoulders, crying out with each hard thrust.

Yami was enjoying himself more than he usually did when he had sex with a girl. He continued with a fast, hard pace.

Yami's actions caused Yuugi to reach her end as she came, crying out, "YAMI!"

Yami felt Yuugi's walls clamp down on him and he came as well, crying out, "YUUGI!" He released into Yuugi before he collapsed on top of her.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Both were sweating and panting as they recovered.

It still hadn't dawned on Yuugi to use common sense, but it was too late by now.

Yami, however, was far from satisfied and started to move within her again.

Yuugi could only go along with Yami as he continued to have sex with her.

* * *

The sunlight streamed into the room, and the warmth woke Yuugi up.

Yuugi opened her amethyst eyes and sat up, wincing at the soreness she felt. Looking down, Yuugi was horrified to realize that she was naked.

The night before came to her like a beam.

"OH, no, no, no!" Yuugi cried.

Yami was gone, which wasn't unusual. He always left before his one night stands woke up.

Yuugi quickly scrambled out of bed and grabbed a robe before leaving the room and looking into her brother's room.

Heba was fast asleep.

Yuugi noticed the clothes strewn in the floor and knew that Atemu had come here last night since Heba's room was always neat and clean.

Yuugi went back into her room and showered and got into some clothes before going downstairs, feeling like a slut.

Atemu was in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Oh. Morning, Yuugi. I hope that you don't me making breakfast." Atemu said.

"No. I don't care." Yuugi said, collapsing into a chair before he buried her face in her arms she crossed on the table.

Atemu frowned and turned off the stove. He walked over and sat down by Yuugi. "Yuugi, you okay?" Atemu asked.

"No. I did something really stupid last night." Yuugi said.

"Come on, Yuugi. Leaving a party early isn't stupid. Heba shouldn't have brought you anyway." Atemu said, rubbing Yuugi's back gently.

Atemu already saw Yuugi as a sister. He had first gotten to know her when he started dating Heba a year and a half earlier and was very close to her now.

Yuugi raised her hand and turned to look at Atemu.

Atemu was startled to see tears falling down Yuugi's cheeks. She looked utterly lost. "Yuugi, what is it? What happened?" Atemu asked, wiping the tears from Yuugi's face.

"Atemu, I did what had to be the stupidest thing I could have ever done." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, what? Did something happen at that party?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I-I slept with your brother." Yuugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "Yami?! You slept with Yami?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yuugi nodded. "He came onto me at the part. I should have known better, but I danced with him anyway and then we ended up back here and-" Yuugi stopped as she started crying.

Atemu reached out and pulled Yuugi into a hug. He would deal with his brother later. Yuugi needed him at the moment.

* * *

"So, was she any good?" Bakura asked.

"Actually, yes. Better than any other time, actually." Yami said.

Marik whistled. "You landed one. A lot of guys have tried to seduce her, but you're the first one that managed." Marik said.

"Come on, guys. Knock it off." Tea said.

"What? Not like it's your sex life we're talking." Bakura said.

Tea glared at him.

"Enough is enough though. You've talked about it so let's forget about it." Tristan agreed. He didn't like Yami's bed hopping either, but there wasn't much that he could do about it.

"Come on. Let's go out." Seto said.

The group stood up and started to eave when Atemu came in.

"Yami, we need to talk." Atemu said.

"Later. We're going out." Yami said as he started to leave.

Atemu grabbed Yami by the shoulder and slammed him into the wall with such force that the pictures on the wall shook.

"Atemu!" Seto shouted, shocked at his normally calm cousin's actions.

"You listen to me you slut." Atemu said in a dangerous tone.

Yami, for the first time in his life, was scared of his brother.

"I know what you did to Yuugi, and I have had it with you. Until now, I've managed to look past all of the bed hopping at that you do, but you crossed the line this time." Atemu said.

"It's not your concern." Yami spat.

"Yes, it is. You see, Yuugi is more than just my boyfriend's twin sister. She is also my friend, not to mention the fact that I look at her like a sister. You used her, and I have had it." Atemu said angrily.

"Damn it, Atemu! Let go! I'm your brother!" Yami shouted.

"No, your not. You're nothing but a whore who sleeps with any bitch, but you crossed the line. As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother! You're nothing to me! I don't ever want to see your sorry face again!" Atemu growled.

Yami's eyes widened. "You can't be serious." Yami said.

Atemu let go of him. "I'm very serious. As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother." Atemu said. He turned to leave.

"Atemu, wait!" Yami said, grabbing his brother by the shoulder.

Atemu whirled around and punched Yami right in the face, sending Yami crashing into the table. "You're not my brother, so leave me the hell alone! Come near Yuugi again, and I'll do worse than that." Atemu said before he staled out of the mansion, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone was shocked. They all knew that Atemu hated what his brother did to all of the girls, but they didn't think it would escalate this.

Yami held his bloody nose although he barely registered it.

Yami and Atemu were twin brothers and had always been there for each other. Regardless of what the other did, they were always there for each other. Now, with Atemu's words, Yami felt his heart break and realized he may have lost his relationship with his brother permanently.

"Yami, you okay?" Kazuo asked, kneeling down beside him.

Yami didn't respond because he was too upset to.

"Just leave." Yami said before getting up and going upstairs.

"Wait!" Joey said, starting to go after Yami, but Seto stopped him.

"Don't, puppy. It won't help." Seto said.

"I guess the consequences of Yami's bed hopping have finally come." Ryou said.

"Yeah, but I so didn't expect this." Malik said.

* * *

"So, you slept with Yami Sennen?" Annu asked, just to make sure that she understood.

Yuugi nodded. "I know that I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I'm so stupid." Yuugi said, covering her face with her hands.

"No, you're not stupid, Yuugi. Stop saying that." Annu said.

"It was a mistake, and I can't believe that I did that." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you've had a crush on him for years. You let your emotions get in the way." Annu said.

"Yeah, but now he'll be coming up to me and saying that it was just a one-time thing." Yuugi said.

Annu smiled at her friend. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Yuugi. It'll be okay." Annu said.

"I don't even want to know what grandpa will say when he finds out." Yuugi said.

"He doesn't have to. No one has to. Yami doesn't go around bragging about the girls he gets except to his friends, and they don't say a word. No one else has to know about this." Annu said.

"I just don't know if I can deal with this right now." Yuugi said.

"You can and you will. If you need to talk to me, fine. Just talk. Don't keep it in." Annu said.

"Thanks, Annu." Yuugi said. She looked at Annu and said, "Any luck on finding the courage to ask Kazuo out?"

Annu blushed.

Yuugi knew of Annu's like of Kazuo and had encouraged Annu to ask him out.

"No, not yet. I'm not sure if I should. I might at some point." Annu said.

Yuugi smiled. "You should.' Yuugi said. 'At least one of us could be happy.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

"Damn it! I can't believe that he did this!" Heba growled.

"Believe me. I know, and he knows I'm angry." Atemu said.

"I swear that if he comes near my sister, he's dead." Heba said.

"You're not going to kill him, Little Star." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I-" Heba started.

"Heba, you're not going to kill him because I am going to do that." Atemu said.

Heba sighed before sitting on Atemu's lap. "What are we going to do?" Heba asked, leaning into Atemu.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and hugged him. "I don't know, but I do know that I will be staying here a lot more. At least until my parents get back from their trip." Atemu said.

"You don't have to." Heba said.

"I know, but I want to. I'll have to go back home when my parents get back in two weeks, though." Atemu said.

"Yuugi and I will be fine, Atemu. Yami's the one who you should worry about." Heba said.

"I'm not. He's going to regret this." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami looked out his window as Atemu's words replayed in his head. 'I can't believe this. Atemu's angry just because I slept with Yuugi.' Yami thought.

Yami wouldn't admit it, but he hated being a player. He just didn't want to trust a girl.

Yami flipped onto his back and touched his tender nose. "Atemu's got one hell of a punch. Next time, I'll need to avoid it." Yami murmured.

Yami figured that he would wait until Monday to talk to his brother. By then, Atemu might have calmed down.

Until then, Yami figured he could call up one of his old one night stands for the night.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Let me know if I should keep this story the way it is or if I should redo it.

Next chapter has Yuugi and Yami confronting each other and Yami having to admit something he thought he would never admit.

R&R.


	2. Can't Get Her Off My Mind

Annu and Kazuo belong to HikariTenshiYamiTenshi, not me.

* * *

Chapter 2- Can't Get Her Off My Mind

On Monday, Yami stormed into the gates of Domino High, rather angry and irritated.

His plan had been to sleep with another girl the night that Atemu and him had had their blow out so that he could release some tension but he ended up forcing the girl to leave. For some reason, Yami couldn't go through with having sex with her for a reason that he hadn't been able to figure out. The only thing that Yami knew for sure was that he kept thinking about Yuugi the entire weekend.

"Man, Yami. What's eating you?" Joey asked.

"Nothing is eating me, Joey." Yami said rather gruffly.

"Nose still stinging? Or would it be your back?" Seto asked.

Yami glared. "I don't feel like dealing with your shit today, Seto, so just leave me alone." Yami said. He then walked off.

"Man. What's his deal?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but it might be a good idea to avoid him for a while." Seto replied.

* * *

Yami was pretty steamed, and he couldn't understand why. 'Damn it! Why can't I get Yuugi off my mind? I've thought about her all weekend long. I've never thought about a girl like this. None of them before have ever stuck with me more than a few hours.' Yami thought.

Yami looked ahead and saw Yuugi walking down the hall with her friend, Annu. He sped up and caught up with them. "Yuugi," Yami said.

Yuugi and Annu both turned to face him.

"Yes, Yami. Can I help you?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. I want to talk to you. Alone." Yami said.

"Why don't you move on? Yuugi doesn't need to talk to you." Annu said.

"Let her speak for herself, Mitsuhide." Yami barked.

"It's okay, Annu. I'll talk to him. I'll see you in class." Yuugi said.

Annu nodded before she walked off.

"What do you want, Yami?" Yuugi asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few nights ago." Yami said.

"You don't need to say anything, Yami. I already know what you're going to say." Yuugi said.

"You do?" Yami said, frowning.

"Of course. You say it to all the other girls, so save your breathe. I don't need you to tell me that it was a one time thing and that you don't want to be around me anymore." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, look. I need to-" Yami started.

"Do you have to say these things? It's not like what happened that night means anything." Yuugi said.

"Wh-what?" Yami said, feeling his heart clench at those words.

"Come on, Yami. Did you really think that it would mean more than that? It was a once night stand." Yuugi said.

"Is that what you want it to be?" Yami asked.

"Yes, it is. After all, everyone knows that you have a different girl every night. Besides, the only reason that I went with you was because I wanted to get rid of my goody two-shoes rep. There wasn't an easier way that having a night with the school player." Yuugi said.

For some reason, hearing those words from Yuugi made Yami's heart hurt. He didn't understand why it did hurt, but he knew that his heart was breaking.

"So, you used me." Yami said.

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "Come on. You started everything, in case you forgot. Besides, why should it matter? All you ever do is sue girls, so leave me alone. You had that night and now it's time to move on to the next girl." Yuugi said. She turned and walked away.

Yami watched Yuugi leave and felt his heart break. He didn't know why her words or actions hurt him so much, but they did. Yami had never felt this way before, and he didn't understand why it did hurt so much.

* * *

A week passed by, and Yami had kept his distance from Yuugi although he couldn't stop himself from watching her in the two classes he had with her or in the courtyard. Yami hadn't been with another girl since his night with Yuugi. Although he knew that he could have, something made him stop. The thought of being with another girl made him feel guilty, and he didn't know why.

"Yami, what's up with you? You've been quiet." Joey said.

"Nothing is up. I'm fine." Yami growled.

"That's hard to believe considering the fact that you've been pensive and moody all week. Seriously. I think that you need to get laid." Bakura said.

If looks could kill, Bakura would have been killed several hundreds time over from the scathing look that Yami gave him.

"I don't need you to tell me anything, Bakura!" Yami shouted. HE stood up to leave, but Kazuo grabbed him and pulled Yami back down.

"Yami, we all know something is bothering you, so just tell us what it is. We're your friends, and we just want to help you." Kazuo said.

Yami glared. "There is nothing to talk about because nothing is wrong!" Yami said stubbornly.

Seto frowned. "Yami, something has to be bugging you. You're not usually like this, and you don't normally try to kill Bakura with your glares. Something is wrong, and we need to know." Seto said.

"There is nothing to talk about, Seto." Yami said.

"Really, man. We all know something is bugging you, so why don't you just tell us." Tristan said.

Something occurred to Kazuo. "Yami, does this have something to do with Yuugi?" Kazuo asked.

Yami's death glare was answer enough.

"So, it does have something to do with the bitch." Bakura said.

What happened next startled everyone.

Yami had jumped up, grabbed Bakura by the throat, and slammed him against a tree.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Yami, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Seto shouted.

Yami glared murderously at Bakura. "Don't you ever call Yuugi that again." Yami growled.

Bakura only smirked at him. "Looks to me like our dear Yami has finally had someone to steal his heart." Bakura said.

"I have not!" Yami said, letting go of Bakura.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "May I remind you that you never cared what I called those other whores, but you nearly rip my head off when I call Yuugi something bad. Mind telling me why that is, Yami?" Bakura asked.

"I-I don't know." Yami admitted.

"So, you love Yuugi?" Tea asked.

Deciding to give it up, Yami said again, "I don't know."

"You must care about her. After all, you haven't slept with anyone since then." Kazuo said.

Yami let out a sigh. "It's not for lack of trying. I have tried with a few girls, but I always think about Yuugi and can't go through with it. I just feel, I don't know." Yami said.

"Guilty?" Marik asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Sit down." Seto said.

The group sat back down and started questioning Yami.

"Well, you may not love Yuugi, but you must like her. After all, you almost killed Bakura for that." Tristan pointed out.

"What's so special about Yuugi?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. For one, she didn't go tell everyone like all the others did. I'm not sure why, but she's just kind of sweet and innocent. At least, I thought she was." Yami said.

"Meaning?" Malik prodded.

Yami sighed and told them what Yuugi had said to him on Monday.

"Why that-" Bakura stopped at the scathing look Yami gave him.

"She's right, you know." Tea said.

"What?!" came several startled voices.

"Come on, Yami. You do the exact same thing to every girl you sleep with. You use them and then you leave. It's the same thing." Tea said.

Yami was quiet.

"That tore a hole in your ego, didn't it?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that that bothered me. It was the fact that her words really did hurt. I don't know what it was, but she might as well have rammed a knife in my heart." Yami said.

"That is what is termed as 'heartbreak', cousin. She broke your heart." Seto said.

"You really do like her." Ryou said.

"Yeah, but what can I do? I mean, even if Atemu would let me close enough to talk to her, what's the difference? She had her own reasons for everything." Yami said.

"You never know until you try. Remember me and Ryou." Bakura said.

"Yeah. You chased Ryou like a lovesick puppy for two months straight before he finally listened and agreed to go out with you." Marik said.

"Lovesick. Puppy." Bakura growled.

Marik took off with Bakura chasing after him.

"COME BACK HERE!" Bakura shouted.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Marik shouted back.

"Despite them, Bakura's right. You've got to at least try." Kazuo said.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Well, I could ask Annu." Kazuo said.

"Did you finally ask her out?!" Tristan exclaimed.

Kazuo blushed deeply. "No! We have a project we have to do together. She's Yuugi's best friend. Maybe she'll talk to Yuugi and convince her to talk to Yami." Kazuo said.

"Well I guess there's no harm in trying." Yami said.

"I'll talk to Annu today, and see what she says." Kazuo said.

* * *

Annu and Kazuo were in the library after school working on their project.

"Hey, Annu. Can I ask you a question?" Kazuo asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Annu asked.

"Well, you and Yuugi are real close, right?" Kazuo asked.

"Yes. We're best friends. Have been for years." Annu answered.

"Well, I was wondering if you would talk to her and see if she would talk to Yami." Kazuo said.

"What?! You want me to convince my best friend to talk to that shameless bastard!" Annu exclaimed, glaring at Kazuo.

"Calm down. It was just a question." Kazuo said.

"Look. I get that you're a friend of Yami's, but that doesn't mean that I have to listen to this. I won't let that guy near her." Annu said.

"I take it that you know what happened." Kazuo said.

"Yeah. Yuugi was just one of his one night stands, even if Yuugi had her own reasons." Annu said.

"Look. It's really bothering him. Yami just wants to talk to Yuugi, but he knows that Atemu won't let him near her." Kazuo said.

"Since when does screwing a girl bother him?" Annu asked, none-too-nicely.

Kazuo was getting upset. "Look. I know that Yami doesn't have the best reputation around school, but that doesn't mean that you have to act like that. Yami's still a person who has feelings." Kazuo said.

"Yeah. One who doesn't give a damn about the feelings of anyone else. All he does is sleep with a girl and then leaves her the next day. Maybe Yuugi did have her own reasons for sleeping with Yami, but all she did was beat Yami to getting hurt. So I really don't care what you have to say about him." Annu said.

"He is bothered by this. He hadn't been with another girl since Yuugi." Kazuo said.

"And why should that matter?" Annu asked.

"Because he likes her." Kazuo said.

"What?" Annu said, startled.

Kazuo sighed. "Yami likes Yuugi. He nearly ripped Bakura's head off when he called Yuugi a bitch, and he admitted that he felt hurt and upset at what she said. Yuugi's not the first person to say to Yami that they used him, but he never cared before. He did this time." Kazuo said.

"So, he likes Yuugi?" Annu asked.

"Yeah. I think he really had his heart stolen without realizing it." Kazuo said.

"You're not fooling with me, are you?" Annu asked.

"No. Yami really likes her." Kazuo said.

"All right. I'll talk to Yuugi, but that doesn't mean that she will want to see him." Annu said.

"Thanks." Kazuo said.

* * *

"No way, Annu." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, please think about this. Maybe you should talk to Yami." Annu said.

"No. I don't care that one of his friends came to you and said that he wants to talk to me. I have no intention of seeing him again." Yuugi said.

The two were sitting in a café talking.

"Yuugi, I know what you said to Yami, but couldn't you at least listen to him?" Annu asked.

"Annu, Yami probably wants to be the one that says that it was nothing, but a one night stand and that he never wants to see me again. Better yet, he might even want to embarrass me. I'm not seeing him again." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, can you be reasonable?" Annu asked.

"Annu, sleeping with him was a mistake. I don't want to see him again." Yuugi said before she left the café.

Annu sighed. 'I was afraid of this.' Annu thought.

A few moments later, Kazuo joined her.

"How did it go?" Kazuo asked.

"It didn't. Yuugi doesn't want to see him. I knew that she wouldn't want to." Annu said.

Kazuo sighed. "Well, given the reputation that Yami has, I can't say that I'm surprised." Kazuo said.

"With Atemu and Heba around her all the time, I don't think that Yami has much of a chance of seeing her. I'm sorry." Annu said.

"Well, you tried. I can't say that I'm surprised. Yami's brought all this on himself." Kazuo said.

"I wish that there was more I could do." Annu said.

"Don't. Yami will just have to figure this out himself. He brought all of this on himself, so he'll have to deal with it." Kazuo said.

* * *

"Sorry, Yami, but Yuugi doesn't want to see you." Kazuo said.

Yami sighed.

"Well, can you blame her? I mean, given everything you've done, I doubt that there's any girl that really wants to talk to you." Tea said.

"I know. I was expecting too much. I should have known that she wouldn't want to talk to a lowlife like me." Yami said.

"Well, there's only one thing that you can do then." Ryou said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"You win her over." Malik said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"You're going to have to change, Yami, and show her that you want a real relationship. Maybe if she sees that you're not running around anymore, she might give you a chance. Besides, if she wants to ruin her image, dating you would be the way to do it." Marik said.

"Marik!" Malik exclaimed.

"No. He's right. I have to change. Whether or not anything comes from me and Yuugi, I do need to change. I'm kind of tired of the way I've been doing, anyway." Yami said.

That was a shock to them all.

* * *

Yuugi sat at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water.

"Yuugi, you okay?" Atemu asked, walking into the room.

Yuugi smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm fine." Yuugi said.

"You're conversation with Annu bothering you?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, what do you think Yami wanted to talk to me about?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I am tired of what he does, and I have no intention of being around him very much." Atemu said.

"You know, you shouldn't ruin your relationship with your brother just because of what happened between me and him." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi," Atemu said, sitting down across from her, "I have been sick of what Yami does for a long time. It's been a long time coming. I just finally snapped with you. Yami's actions have always made me upset, and I just had to let it out. I may try to talk to him again, but not any time soon."

"Just don't let this ruin things between you two. Your brother needs to be a part of your life, and I don't want you to let what happened to ruin everything. I know that you two have a close bond. That's something that you don't need to lose." Yuugi said.

Atemu smiled. "Yuugi, thanks for worrying, but I don't want you to upset yourself over this. I'll be fine." Atemu said. He stood up and went back upstairs.

Yuugi sighed. "I can't help it, Atemu. I wish that you wouldn't ruin things with him just because of me." Yuugi said.

Finally, Yuugi stood up and put her glass in the sink before she headed upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Some complications for Yuugi, and Yami gets some advise.

R&R.


	3. Complication and Counsel

Annu and Kazuo belong to HikariTenshiYamiTenshi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Complication and Counsel

Yuugi came out of the bathroom after throwing up for the third time that morning. She walked into the kitchen and sat down before resting her head on her arms. 'I can't believe this.' Yuugi thought.

The door opened, and someone walked in.

Given that Heba was still in bed and their grandfather was in Egypt on an archeological did, Yuugi knew who it was that had come in.

"Yuugi, you okay?" Atemu asked.

Yuugi raised her head to look at him. "No. Not really." Yuugi said.

Atemu sat down across from her. "What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"I've been sick three times this morning." Yuugi said.

"Three times? Yuugi, you've been sick the last week. I think that you need to go and see a doctor." Atemu said.

Yuugi smiled at him. "Atemu, Annu had a theory about why I was so sick, and she's right." Yuugi said.

"What would that be?" Atemu asked.

"You're going to be an uncle." Yuugi said.

Atemu didn't understand her at first, but the reality of what she meant soon hit him. "Yami got you pregnant!" Atemu exclaimed.

Yuugi nodded. "I took the pregnancy test this morning. It was positive." Yuugi said.

"Oh no." Atemu said, covering his face.

"I know. I really didn't plan on this happening." Yuugi said.

"Didn't plan on what happening?" Heba asked, walking into the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas and had obviously just gotten up.

"My brother got your sister pregnant." Atemu said.

"WHAT?!" Heba shouted.

Yuugi and Atemu both winced at the volume that Heba's voice had reached.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Heba shouted.

Atemu stood up and went over to Heba before dragging him over to the kitchen table and forcing him to sit down. "Heba, calm down. I don't want to have to call your grandfather and tell him you've had a heart attack." Atemu said.

"I can't believe this bastard." Heba growled.

"Heba, I believe that I played a part in this, too. My getting pregnant is as much my fault as it is his." Yuugi said.

"She's right. There's no one person to blame." Atemu said.

"What are you going to do?' Heba axed.

"Well, since you're plotting to kill Yami based on a home pregnancy test, I think that I'm going to get a doctor's appointment to confirm this." Yuugi said. She stood up and left the room.

"I can't believe this." Heba said, rubbing his forehead.

Atemu placed his hands on Heba's shoulders. "Don't worry. Everything will work out, Heba." Atemu said.

"How is everything going to work out when there's a chance that my sister is pregnant by someone who would most likely bolt the second that he hears this?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, but we just have to wait. We don't even know for certain that she's pregnant. We have to wait and see." Atemu said.

"Okay." Heba agreed.

Yuugi walked back into the room.

"Did you get an appointment?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. There was an opening for this afternoon, so I took it." Yuugi answered.

"You want us to go with you?" Atemu asked.

"No. I called Annu, and she's going to go with me. No offense, but I would much rather have a girl go with me." Yuugi said.

"No problem. Just let us know the second that you hear anything." Heba said.

"I will, Heba." Yuugi assured him.

* * *

Yami was very confused about the whole thing with Yuugi, and he knew that he needed advice, and there was only one person that he felt that he could go to.

Yami stood outside his father's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called.

Yami opened the door and walked in.

Aknankanon Sennen sat at his desk with papers all around him. He had a business that he had to run although he was working from home that day.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yami asked.

"Of course, Yami. Come on in." Aknankanon said.

Yami walked into the room and sat down across from his father.

"What's on your mind, son?" Aknankanon asked.

"Dad, I have a problem, and I need some advice." Yami said.

"All right. What's the problem?' Aknankanon asked.

"Well, um, you know about my reputation at school, right?" Yami asked, a little embarrassed.

Aknankanon and his wife, Amara, both knew of their son's activities and were not pleased with them, but said nothing as they knew that it would do no good.

"Yes, I know. What about it?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, there was a party that I went to, and I ended up sleeping with a girl named Yuugi Moto." Yami said.

"Yuugi?!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

Yami jumped. "You know her?' Yami asked.

"Of course I know her. Atemu's dating her twin brother. Atemu brought Yuugi over for us to meet her since she and her brother are so close. Yuugi's a lovely girl." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I did sleep with her, and I haven't been with anyone since then." Yami said.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Aknankanon asked.

"At first I didn't know. I just couldn't seem to be able to get Yuugi off my mind. About a week after that, I talked to my friends about it. They told me that they thought I liked Yuugi." Yami said.

"As in wanting to date her?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but she really just stays on my mind." Yami said.

"Well, I never thought that there would be a girl that would stop you like that." Aknankanon said.

"I didn't either. I don't know. There's something different about Yuugi." Yami said.

"Have you told her this?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. I can't get close enough to her." Yami said.

"She won't talk to you?" Aknankanon guessed.

"Well, partly that, but partly because I'm afraid that Atemu will rip my head off." Yami said.

"Can I assume that what happened with Yuugi is the reason that you and Atemu haven't been talking?" Aknankanon questioned.

"How did you-" Yami started.

"Yami, your mother and I are not blind. We have seen the way that Atemu has been avoiding you, and I can see anger in his eyes when he does look at you. He's not happy. At least now I know why." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. I want to talk to Yuugi, but I don't know what to do." Yami said.

Aknankanon sighed. "Yami, let me tell you something that I thought you would never hear." Aknankanon said.

Yami looked up at his father.

"Yami, you and I are a lot alike in many ways. You being a player is something that you got from me." Aknankanon said.

"You?!" Yami exclaimed, astonished.

Aknankanon nodded.

"Dad, I didn't think that you would have been like that. You love Mom so much." Yami said.

"Yes. I do love your mother very much. However, when I was in high school, I did what you did. I had one night stands with a lot of girls. That is, until I met your mother. I admit that it was just like all the others, but after a little while, I found myself not wanting to be with anyone but her. Your mother, well, let's just say that she thought I was a lowlife pig who just thought about who would be the next girl in my bed." Aknankanon said.

"Ouch." Yami said.

Aknankanon smiled. "Exactly. That tore a major hole in my ego. Without realizing it, I had fallen in love with your mother. It took a lot for me to get her to even talk to me and even more to convince her to go out with me. It took a while, and it took a lot to gain your mother's trust, but she eventually fell for me." Aknankanon said.

"I didn't think that you would have been like me." Yami said.

"Yes. When your mother found out that you ended up just like me, I thought that she was going to kill me." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, what should I do about Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Yami, the only thing that you can do is try to talk to her and tell her how you feel. It might take some time, but you have to prove to her that you want to be with her, and that will include you being willing to stop sleeping around." Aknankanon said.

"I've already decided that, dad. I was getting tired of how I was doing anyway." Yami said.

"Good. It won't be easy, but you have to try." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad. I really needed someone to talk to." Yami said, standing up.

"Any time, son. Good luck." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks." Yami said before he left the room, shutting the office door behind him.

'Hmm. So, Yami has found himself someone. I think that Yuugi would make an excellent match for him. I just hope that Yami will be able to talk to her.' Aknankanon thought.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Yuugi groaned into her hands.

"You knew that there was a good chance of this, Yuugi." Annu said.

Yuugi looked up at her. "You're not helping." Yuugi said.

"Come on, Yuugi. You knew you might be pregnant. The doctor just confirmed it." Annu said. She ate a fry and said, "So, who's the father?

Yuugi glared at her friend.

"Okay. Wrong thing to say." Annu said.

"I can't believe it." a female voice said in an irate way.

Yuugi and Annu looked to see Aya.

Aya was pretty much the female whore of the school.

"I can't believe that Yami turned you down." one of Aya's friends said.

"From what I've heard, he's given up women." another said.

"Must be gay." a third friend said.

"I wish I knew which girl had changed his mind. I'd show her a thing or two." Aya said.

Yuugi rolled her eyes.

"Hmm. That's interesting." Annu said.

"Let's go. I don't want to listen to anything that Aya says." Yuugi said.

"Right." Annu agreed.

The two left the café.

"What are you going to do?" Annu asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked.

"I mean, are you going to keep the baby, give it up, or abort it?" Annu asked.

"I'm not aborting it, and I think I'm going to keep the baby." Yuugi said.

"Are you going to tell Yami?" Annu asked.

"I don't know yet." Yuugi said.

"Why not?' Annu asked.

Yuugi sighed. "Well, you remember when Marisa came around and was saying that she got pregnant by Yami and was demanding that Yami do the right thing by marrying her?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. That was a blow out. She kept saying he had to marry her." Annu said.

"Well, you know that Yami got so pissed at that that his lawyer had a court order a DNA test on the baby Marisa was carrying." Yuugi said.

"Oh boy do I remember. Marisa really blew up at Yami. She said that he thought she was a liar and refused to go through with the DNA test. Her father forced her since she would have gone to jail for refusing. When the results came back, Marisa was proved to be a lair because Yami's wasn't the father." Annu said.

"Yeah, well. My point is that I'm sure that is what Yami would do the same thing to me. I don't want the embarrassment of a forced DNA test. I couldn't handle that." Yuugi said.

"I see your point. Yami probably would do that." Annu agreed.

"I may tell him, but say that I don't expect anything of him. I'm not going to force him to help me take care of the baby." Yuugi said.

"So, you are planning to keep the baby." Annu said, just to make sure that she understood what Yuugi was saying.

"Yeah. I couldn't give my baby up for adoption. I want to raise this child." Yuugi said.

"Well, you'll have a lot of support. You have me, and I'm sure that you would have Heba and Atemu behind you." Annu said.

"My grandfather, too." Yuugi said. She let out another sigh and said, "I have no idea how I am going to tell Grandpa this."

"Yuugi, your grandfather is a very understanding man. I think that everything will be okay." Annu said.

"I hope so." Yuugi said.

* * *

"So, you're for sure pregnant." Heba said.

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah. The doctor confirmed that I'm about three weeks along." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, we all knew that." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu. I'm just telling you what she said." Yuugi said.

"Did the doctor say anything else?" Heba asked.

"No. Just said that everything looked good. I've had no previous health problems, so I should be good. Also gave me some vitamins I need to start taking, but I'm good other than that." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, now for the big question. Do you plan in telling Yami that you're pregnant?" Atemu asked.

"I- I don't know." Yuugi admitted.

"Why should she?" Heba asked a little angrily.

"Heba, I know you're angry at what happened, but you have to remember that Yami is the father of this baby." Atemu said.

"I know that, Atemu." Heba said.

Yuugi sensed that a fight between Heba and Atemu was possible and decided that she would intervene before problems could arise. "Listen you two. I'm not telling Yami right now. I'm going to take a little while to think things, through. Heba, I am going to think about telling Yami, and if I decide to, then I want you to respect that. Atemu, I don't want you to tell Yami about the baby. I will tell him when I feel ready to, okay?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, okay." Heba agreed.

"That's fair enough." Atemu added.

"Good. I don't want you two getting into an argument over this. This is mostly my problem, so let me handle it my way." Yuugi said.

"All right." Atemu and Heba said.

Yuugi nodded and went upstairs.

"Yuugi's right. We shouldn't argue because of this." Atemu said.

"Right. I guess we'll let Yuugi handle this and be there for Yuugi when she needs it." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "I want my brother to know. He does have the right as the father, but I'll keep my word to Yuugi. I won't tell him." Atemu said.

"And when she tells him, I'll respect it as her decision." Heba added.

"Don't you mean 'if' she does?" Atemu asked.

"No. I know my sister well enough to know that she will tell Yami about the baby. It's just a matter of when she gets the guts to do it." Heba said.

"Well, at least I know she will tell him." Atemu said.

* * *

Yuugi lay on her bed with her hand laid across her stomach.

'I know that Yami should know, but I'm afraid of his reaction.' Yuugi thought. She shut her eyes and sighed. 'I wish Grandpa was here. I could real use his advice.' Yuugi thought.

Letting out a sigh, Yuugi sat up. "I wonder how Yami will react when I tell him." Yuugi murmured aloud.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yuugi's gets some advice from her grandfather, and Yami and Yuugi run into each other.

R&R.


	4. Advice and Invitation

Chapter 4- Advice and Invitation

Yuugi sat on her bed, reading a book on pregnancy.

'I am in so much trouble.' Yuugi thought as she ready the book.

There was a knock on the door, and Solomon said, "Yuugi."

Yuugi quickly shut the book and hid it under her pillow. "Come on, Grandpa." Yuugi called.

Solomon walked into the room. "Is everything all right? You've been quiet the last few days." Solomon said.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Really." Yuugi said.

Solomon had been home for a week, and he knew that something was wrong. Yuugi had been staying in her room a lot, and she seemed tense. Solomon knew that Yuugi was hiding something from him.

"Yuugi, I've just made some tea. Would you like to join me for some?" Solomon asked.

"Well, okay." Yuugi agreed, knowing that her grandfather loved to have tea with her.

The two went downstairs and to the table where there was tea set out on the table.

Solomon poured a cup of tea and handed it to Yuugi.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yuugi said.

"Any time, my girl." Solomon said as he poured himself a cup

The two sat in relative silence until Solomon finally got fed up.

"Yuugi, what it going on?" Solomon asked.

"Nothing is going on, Grandpa." Yuugi said. Even she didn't believe the lie.

Solomon sighed and set the cup down. "Yuugi, I may be old, but I'm not blind. I know something is bothering you. You've been tense all week, and you never stay in your room as much as you have been. Now, what is on your mind?" Solomon asked.

Yuugi swallowed the rest of her tea in one gulp. "Do you promise not to get angry at me?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course, Yuugi. I just want to know what is going on." Solomon said.

"Well, about a month and a half ago, I was at this party. Heba wanted to go because Atemu was going to be there, and he dragged me there, too. Well, while I was there, Yami Sennen came onto me." Yuugi said.

"Atemu's brother, right?" Solomon asked.

Yuugi nodded. "Well, we danced and he was real charming, and well, we came back here and we, um, well-" Yuugi trailed off not sure how to say it.

"You slept with him." Solomon supplied.

"Yeah." Yuugi said, covering her eyes.

"I see. Is that why you've been so tense? Yuugi, it's not something I thought you would have done, but I'm not angry." Solomon said.

"Um, that's not all." Yuugi said.

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "And what else is there?" Solomon asked.

"Well, you see, about two weeks ago, I sort of found out that I'm, well, pregnant." Yuugi said.

"What?! You're pregnant!" Solomon exclaimed.

Yuugi nodded.

Solomon thought a moment before he said, "Can I assume Yami is the father?"

"He's been the only one I've been with, Grandpa. I know he is the father." Yuugi said.

Solomon sighed. "Well, have you thought about what you want to do?" Solomon asked.

"Grandpa, there is no way that I can give this baby up. I want to raise this child. It won't be easy, I know that, but I want to do this." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, if this is what you want, then you will have my support." Solomon said.

"I do?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course. What did you think?" Solomon asked.

"I was afraid that you would be angry at me." Yuugi admitted.

Solomon smiled and reached across the table to cover Yuugi's hand with his own.

Yuugi looked up into her grandfather's eyes.

"Yuugi, I am not angry. Granted, this is unexpected. However, I am not angry. The fact that you want to keep this baby shows me that you're responsible, and I know that you will be a great mother." Solomon said. With a twinkle in his eyes, Solomon continued, "Besides, I will get the chance to get to know my great-grandchild."

Yuugi smiled, got up, walked around the table, and hugged her grandfather. "Thanks, Grandpa." Yuugi said.

"Anything for you, my girl." Solomon said as Yuugi pulled away. "What does Yami think of all this?" Solomon asked.

Yuugi's flushed. "Well, you see, he doesn't exactly know." Yuugi said.

"Why not?" Solomon asked, surprised that his granddaughter hadn't told Yami about the baby.

"I'm scared to. I mean, he's a player, Grandpa. He's not going to want the responsibility of a child." Yuugi said.

"How do you know that?" Solomon asked.

"Because he didn't before." Yuugi said. She then told him about Marisa from before.

"I see. I can understand your fear, but you do need to tell him. He has the right to know about this child." Solomon said.

"I know. I'm going to tell him. I just haven't figured out how yet." Yuugi said.

"All right. Does Heba know about this?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. Heba, Atemu, and Annu are the only others ones that know." Yuugi said.

"Atemu knows about that?" Solomon asked, surprised.

"Yeah. After he found out I slept with Yami, he got real angry. I know he and Yami are not speaking right now. I told him not to ruin his relationship with Yami because of me, but they are still not talking." Yuugi said.

"What does he think about the baby?" Solomon asked.

"He's excited about being an uncle, but he wants Yami to know. I'm going to tell Yami, and Atemu has agreed to wait and let me tell him when I'm ready to." Yuugi replied.

"All right. You need to tell Yami soon. He's not stupid. He might figure it out when you start showing. And you need to let Yami's parents know, too. They deserve to know about their grandchild." Solomon said.

"I know. I just have to figure out how to tell Yami first." Yuugi said.

Solomon nodded. "Well, you have my support all the way. You should go upstairs and get to work. You have things to do." Solomon said.

"Right." Yuugi agreed and went upstairs.

Solomon smiled. 'A great-grandchild. I didn't think that I would live to see this.' Solomon thought, excited to know that he would have a great-grandchild.

* * *

At school the next day, Yami and the rest of his friends were sitting under a Sakura tree.

"I know that there were a lot of heartbroken girls when you made the announcement that you weren't going to be sleeping around anymore, Yami." Bakura said, drinking his soda.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I really could care less what any of these girls think. The only ones that are upset are the ones that only think about sex." Yami said.

"He's right, but I know that Aya was especially upset that she didn't get the chance to be in your bed." Marik said.

"Yeah. Aya was pretty upset about that. You could hear her ranting and raving across the school building." Tea said.

"She's a slut, anyway. She sleeps with any guy that she comes across." Yami muttered.

"Yeah. You may have slept around, but you did have standards." Joey said.

"Remember that rumor that Aya charged guys for sleeping with her at one time." Bakura said.

"That would make her a prostitute, and that's illegal." Seto said.

"There's no telling what she does. She doesn't give a damn about anything except what goes on between her legs." Yami said.

"That's the truth, but we won't have to deal with her, but a few more days. Her family is moving to America." Tristan said.

"Yeah. She'll have a whole school of new conquests to make." Tea muttered.

"Speak of the slut." Bakura murmured.

Aya strutted over to where Yami and the others were.

"Yami, I want to talk to you." Aya said none-too-kindly.

"No, I won't go home with you and screw your ass. Now leave." Yami said.

"Why not? You did the same thing with other girls." Aya shot back.

Yami stood up and turned to face Aya. "Aya, I don't deny that I did sleep with other girls, but I have my standards. I don't sleep with prostitutes." Yami said.

"What?!" Aya shrieked.

"The entire school knows that you charge the guys you sleep with. Besides, I don't sleep with people who bat for both teams, as we all know that you had had women in your bed as well." Yami said.

Aya's jaw dropped.

"Did you really think that that was a secret? The girls that did sleep with you would brag that they were in your bed, thinking it made them look cool. So, I don't want to sleep with a lesbian." Yami said.

"Does that bother you?" Aya asked.

"No. I don't sleep with people that are my own gender, but I don't fault those that do. Many of my friends and even my brother are like that, and it doesn't bother me. I just won't sleep with someone like that. Now, of you will excuse me, I was having a nice lunch with my friends, so I would prefer it if you would leave us alone and find some other guy to screw you. You'll have a while school to go through when you get to America, so leave us alone." Yami said.

Aya glared at him before she stormed off.

"I believe that that got her." Bakura said.

"Of course it did. No one's ever been that straightforward with her about what she does." Tea said.

"I think that it's about damn time. She needed it thrown in her face." Marik said.

Yami sat back down. "Let's stop talking about that bitch." Yami said.

"Good idea. Any idea on what you're going to do about Yuugi?" Ryou asked.

"No. I'm not sure what to do. I'm beginning to think that I need to just back off of her and leave her be." Yami said.

"You're admitting defeat?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. I just know that I won't get to talk to her as long as Atemu is around her." Yami said.

* * *

Yuugi and Annu were walking through the park.

"Did you hear what Yami did to Aya?" Annu asked.

"Who doesn't know? Aya was screaming and complaining about what he said the whole day." Yuugi said.

"Well, I think that it's safe to say that Yami's not going to be bed hopping anymore." Annu said.

"What are you getting at?" Yuugi asked.

"Come on, Yuugi. Tell Yami about the baby." Annu said.

Yuugi sighed. "I'm planning to. I just haven't figured out how to tell him. When I figure that out, I will tell him." Yuugi said.

"Okay. I've got to go. I got work. I'll talk to you later." Annu said.

"Okay. Bye, Annu." Yuugi said.

Annu left the park to go to work.

Yuugi started to walk around the park, just looking around. She noticed where there were children playing and couldn't help but smile. She saw the parents watching the children and thought, 'I'll be like that one day.'

Yuugi continued to walk on through the park.

"Well, hello, beautiful."

Yuugi turned and nearly groaned.

It was Rex Raptor, a guy at school that had been trying to get Yuugi to go out with him for months.

"That's Yuugi, Rex." Yuugi retorted.

"Come on, Yuugi. Why don't you go out with me?" Rex asked.

"Because I don't date guys like you." Yuugi answered.

"Why not?" Rex demanded.

"Because you're one of those guys that think it's all about the sex. Get a girl in bed and then you leave them. Not to mention the fact that you are going nowhere in life and you're a drug addict." Yuugi said.

"So what?" Rex said.

"That's enough. I don't wan tot date you, so leave me the hell alone." Yuugi said. She turned and started to walk off.

Rex grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to turn back around. "You'll go out with me or else." Rex said angrily.

"Or else what? You planning on assaulting me here with all these witnesses?" Yuugi asked.

Rex glowered.

"Besides, I don't need help." Yuugi said. She kicked Rex in the groin, causing him to lose his grip on her as his hands went to his groin. Yuugi then punched Rex in the face. "I suggest that you leave me alone." Yuugi said.

"Why you-" Rex started, getting up.

A hand suddenly grabbed Rex from behind and pinned him against the tree.

Yami glared at Rex. "I believe that Yuugi asked you to leave her alone, Rex. I think that you should do just that." Yami said.

Rex knew what Yami was capable of and just ran off.

"Are you all right, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Yuugi said. She turned and started to leave.

Yami saw his chance and said, "Yuugi, wait a minute."

Yuugi stopped and turned. "Yes?" Yuugi asked.

"Can I talk to you?" Yami asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Yuugi agreed.

The two walked through the park.

"Yuugi, look. I wanted to apologize for what happened after the party." Yami said.

"You're apologizing for sleeping with me?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, yeah. Yuugi, I was wrong in how I was treating girls, and I guess I finally realized that." Yami said.

"Why did you start that, anyway?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't know. I really don't, but I know that there's no excuse for it." Yami said.

"Well, I suppose I should apologize, too." Yuugi said.

"For what?" Yami asked.

"Well, for what I said to you that Monday." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you don't have to apologize. I sort of deserved that. It's the main reason that I gave up being what I am. You were honest." Yami said.

"No. I wasn't. I didn't mean what I said." Yuugi said.

Yami turned to her and frowned. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

Yuugi thought for a moment before making a decision. "Yami, why don't we go back to my home, and we can talk about this in private." Yuugi said.

"What about Atemu and Heba? I don't think that they would like this at all." Yami said.

"Yami, I will tell them that I wanted to talk to you. Nothing is going to happen to you." Yuugi said.

"Well, okay. If you say so." Yami agreed.

The two headed for the Game Shop.

'I hope that I am making the right decision.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

"Atemu, do you think that Yuugi will tell Yami about the baby?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Atemu asked, looking over at where Heba lay on his bed.

They were at Atemu's home and in his room. Heba was lying on the bed and Atemu was at his computer.

"I was just wondering." Heba said.

"You don't want him to know, do you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes and no. I want him to know because he deserves to know that he has a child, but I'm worried that he might do something to make Yuugi's life miserable." Heba said.

"Like what?" Atemu asked, turning to face Heba.

"Well, what if he does want that DNA test? And of he sees that the baby is his, I'm worried that he might try to get full custody of the baby and stop Yuugi from seeing her child." Heba said.

Atemu stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside Heba. "Heba, don't worry. That won't happen. I will make sure of it." Atemu said.

"You will?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded. "Yes. I will. I will make sure that Yami doesn't try to get full custody. Besides, if he wants to be a part of the baby's life, Yuugi won't stop him." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I guess so. I just worry that he may do something like that." Heba said.

"Well, he won't succeed. If he tries anything like that, he will be a dead man." Atemu said.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better." Heba said.

"Good." Atemu said, starting to stroke Heba's hair. "It won't make a difference until Yuugi tells Yami she's pregnant anyway." Atemu said.

"I know, but I don't think Yuugi will keep it a secret much longer. She'll tell him and soon.

"Well, if she does, she knows that she has us on her side along with Annu and her grandfather." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba agreed.

The two lay there, wondering what would happen when Yuugi did tell Yami she was pregnant.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yuugi tells Yami the big news.

R&R.


	5. The Confession

This chapter is mostly talking.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- The Confession

Yuugi and Yami arrived at the Game Shop and walked into the house portion.

"Yuugi, is that you?" Solomon called.

"Yes, Grandpa." Yuugi replied.

Solomon walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer where Yuugi and Yami were standing.

"Oh. I take it that you are Yami Sennen." Solomon said.

This surprised Yami. He had never met Solomon, so it surprised him that Solomon knew who he was. "How did you know that?" Yami asked.

Solomon chuckled. "Atemu told me that he had a twin brother, and since you look exactly like him except for the color of your skin, I figured that you were Yami." Solomon said.

"Yeah. Atemu has more of the Egyptian features while I have more Japanese features." Yami said.

"I can see that. Well, an old friend of mine is in town, and I was going to see him. I closed the shop, so you shouldn't have anyone coming. I'll see you later, Yuugi." Solomon said.

"All right, Grandpa." Yuugi said.

Solomon left the house, leaving Yuugi and Yami alone.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Yuugi asked.

"Um, sure. Do you have anything like Coke?" Yami asked.

"You obviously don't know Heba very well." Yuugi said,

Yami blinked. "Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Because he would die if we did not keep Coke this house." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "I didn't know." Yami said.

"I know. Go on into the living room." Yuugi said, pointing out the living room to him.

Yami went into the living room while Yuugi went into the kitchen.

Yami sat down on the couch and looked around. 'Hmm. This place is nice.' Yami thought. He looked at the pictures and saw that most of them were of Yuugi and Heba at various ages. There were several that included Solomon. Yami also noticed that several of the pictures included Atemu, although most of those were with only Heba, but some were with Yuugi as well.

Yuugi walked into back into the living room and handed a glass to Yami. "Thank you." Yami said.

"No problem." Yuugi said. She thought a moment and said, "I didn't realize that you had Egyptian and Japanese blood."

"Yeah. My mom's parents were both Japanese, they lived in Egypt, and that's where my mom was born and raised." Yami answered.

"Hmm. I didn't realize that." Yuugi said.

"Atemu never mentioned that?" Yami asked.

"Heba's the one dating him, not me. I had no reason to ask something like that, and there was really no reason for Atemu to tell me something like that." Yuugi said.

"Point taken. I noticed that you have a lot of pictures." Yami said.

"I know. Grandpa's a bit of a picture fanatic. He takes pictures all the time. Took Atemu a while to get used to that." Yuugi said.

Yami took a sip of his Coke before he said, "Yuugi, look. I am really sorry about what happened."

"Yami, it wasn't entirely your fault. I could have easily stopped you, but I didn't." Yuugi said.

"Still, I have been doing this for a while, so I know exactly what to do and say. I am really sorry." Yami said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yuugi asked.

"Sure." Yami replied.

"What made you want to apologize to me? As far as I know, you have never apologized to any of the other girls that you slept with." Yuugi said.

"I know, and I don't really know why, except for the fact that I, well, um, like you." Yami said.

This surprised Yuugi. "You like me?" Yuugi asked.

"I didn't realize it until after we slept together. You were on my mind a lot after that, and I wasn't sure why because I had never had that happen before. I was a little angry because I couldn't stop thinking about you. That day at school, I was determined to try and figure out why when I talked to you." Yami said.

Yuugi frowned. "What day was this?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, that day you told me that you had your own reasons for wanting to sleep with me." Yami said.

"Oh." Yuugi said.

"What you said really hurt, although I didn't know why at the time. My friends made me realize that I liked you, though I almost killed Bakura." Yami said.

"Why did you almost kill Bakura?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, he sort of said something that was insulting toward you, and I snapped. I almost strangled him." Yami said.

"What did he say?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, he called you a bitch, but didn't mean it. He just said it to try and get a reaction out of me and prove the point that I did like you." Yami answered.

"Yami, is that why you gave up being a player?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said. He set his glass down on the table before turning to face Yuugi. "I was tired of the way I was anyway, to be honest, and realizing that I did like you helped me to make that decision. I talked to my father about all this, and he told me that I would have to change my ways if I wanted a chance with you." Yami said. He laughed and said, "There were a lot of girls that hated it when I said that I wouldn't be sleeping around anymore."

"I know. Everyone could hear Aya screaming and crying about it." Yuugi said with a chuckle of her own.

"I wouldn't have been caught dead with her. I don't care for someone that swings both ways." Yami said.

"Yeah. I heard about your little speech to her. She's still fuming about that." Yuugi said.

"So I heard. I honestly couldn't care less what she says." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed and said, "As long as we're telling the truth, I should tell you that I didn't mean what I said when I said that I only slept with you to get rid of my reputation."

Yami looked over at her in surprise. "That wasn't the reason?" Yami asked.

"No. I just didn't use common sense that night. The fact that I have had a crush on you for years added to that fact." Yuugi said.

"_You _had a crush on _me_?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Despite the type of reputation you had, I did have a crush on you. Of course, the only person that ever knew that fact is Annu, and I pretty much threatened her life if she ever told anyone." Yuugi said.

Yami looked at her with new interest. "I'm amazed that you would like me." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "I always thought that there was more to you than just being a player. There just seemed to be something more to it." Yuugi said.

"Yeah, well, there is more to me, but I don't have an excuse for what I did. I was just a player. It's that simple." Yami said.

"Well, there's always more to people than you think." Yuugi said.

Yami was quiet for a moment before he said, "Yuugi, I know that given what's already happened you might not want, but do you think that maybe you could give us a chance?"

Yuugi turned to look at him. "I'd like that, but you are really going to have to stop the sleeping around for good." Yuugi said.

"Those days are over. Honestly, I haven't been with anyone since you." Yami said.

"You haven't?" Yuugi asked, shocked.

"No. I'll be honest. I did try, but I was always thinking about you, and I couldn't go through with it with them." Yami said.

"Why couldn't you for through with it?" Yuugi asked.

Yami sighed. Because I was thinking about you. I actually felt guilty about it, and I couldn't go through with it. When I came to terms with the fact that I like you, I chose not to even try. I haven't even tried anymore. I know that I want you." Yami said.

"Well, we're going to have to take things slow." Yuugi said.

"Well, I can start by taking you out to dinner tonight." Yami said.

Yuugi instantly turned green and covered her mouth.

"Yuugi! Are you all right?!" Yami asked, alarmed.

"Please don't mention food." Yuugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

Yuugi took her drink and took a gulp of it to try and fight the nausea. "Well, I'd better tell you the rest of my secrets." Yuugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, I guess the only way to say this is to be blunt." Yuugi said. She turned to look at him and said, "Yami, I'm pregnant."

Yami was shocked. That wasn't what he expected, and his expression showed it.

Yuugi watched Yami and said, "Yami, are you all right?"

After a moment, Yami managed, "Wh-what?"

"I said that I'm pregnant." Yuugi repeated.

"How? When?" Yami stuttered.

Yuugi looked at him. "Yami, if I have to tell you how, I swear that I am going to hit you. As for when, since you were the first one that I was ever with, and I have been with no one else, you can figure out when." Yuugi said.

"So, you're about a month and a half along?" Yami asked, knowing that that was how long since he had been with Yuugi.

"Yes." Yuugi answered.

Yami remained quiet for a few more moments.

Yuugi grew worried. "Yami, are you all right? Are-are you angry about this?" Yuugi asked.

That knocked Yami out of his stupor.

"No, Yuugi! I'm not mad. It's not like it's something that you planned. You didn't, did you?" Yami asked.

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "Yami, I didn't even plan on sleeping with you, so there was no reason for me to even try to plan this. I couldn't have planned it." Yuugi said.

"How long have a you known?" Yami asked.

"About a months." Yuugi answered.

"A months?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, I was worried that you wouldn't believe me, or think that I was pregnant by someone else and demand a DNA test, and I didn't want to go through something like that." Yuugi retorted.

"Why did you think that?" Yami asked.

"Because of what happened with Marisa." Yuugi answered.

Yami sighed. "Yuugi, let me explain that. I ordered the DNA test 1) because I knew that Marisa was a slut and slept around a lot, and 2) I knew that the baby couldn't have been mine." Yami said.

"How did you know that?" Yuugi asked.

"Because when she made that claim, the doctors confirmed that she was only two months along. I had slept with her once four months before the claim was made." Yami said.

"That made it impossible for you to be the father." Yuugi said.

"Exactly. When I heard that she was that far along, I knew that it was impossible. That's why I wanted the DNA test. To prove that Marisa was lying." Yami said.

"That makes more sense." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you're only a month and a half along, and that would make sense because that's how long it was since we were together." Yami said.

"Yami, look. I don't know how you feel about this, but I want you to know that I'm not expecting you to help out if you don't want to." Yuugi said.

Yami reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yuugi, don't even think that. I'm partly responsible for this baby, and I'm going to take responsibility. Besides, I'd like to get to know my child." Yami said.

"If you want to be a part of the baby's life, then I'm not going to stop you." Yuugi said.

"Well, I would like for us to be a family." Yami said.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see what happened in this relationship." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, I want to make this work. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Yami asked.

"I suppose so. I just hope that my stomach will agree to it." Yuugi said.

"Morning sickness?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded.

"Oh no." Yami said, suddenly covering his eyes.

"What?" Yuugi asked, worried.

"Atemu and Heba are going to strangle me when they find out about this." Yami said.

"No, they won't. I already told them that I would tell you about the baby, and that they were to respect my decision given that it is my decision. Atemu wanted me to tell you, anyway." Yuugi said.

"He did? I thought that he hated me." Yami said.

"Despite what happened, he felt that you had the right to know about the baby. I agreed with him. Heba wasn't so thrilled, but accepted it as my decision." Yuugi said.

"What about your grandfather? Does he know?" Yami asked.

"I told Grandpa a few days ago, and he told me to tell you and then we have to tell your parents." Yuugi said.

"Oh, boy. I wonder how they are going to react." Yami murmured.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't have much of a choice, but to be. Yuugi, it doesn't bother me. I didn't expect to become a father this soon, but I'll live with it." Yami said.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to tell everyone as I'm sure that you're friends are going to want to know this." Yuugi said.

"Yeah, and if I know Bakura and Marik, they're going to be bugging me and joking about all this until I try to kill them." Yami said.

"It won't be that bad." Yuugi said.

"You don't know them the way that I do." Yami replied.

"Well, we'll figure all this out." Yuugi said.

Neither heard the door open or close.

"You know, I think that we should go and talk to my parents. The sooner they know this, the better." Yami said.

"Right." Yuugi agreed.

Before Yami knew what he was doing. He cupped Yuugi's face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her.

Yuugi instantly melted into the kiss, kissing Yami back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" a voice shouted.

Yuugi and Yami jumped apart, and Yami landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Atemu and Heba stood in the room, glaring murder at Yami.

'Oh, shit.' was the only thing that went through Yami's mind.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Atemu and Heba's reaction to Yami and Yuugi being together.

R&R.


	6. Explanations

Chapter 6- Explanations

"Yami, you bastard! How could you?!" Atemu growled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Heba shouted, lunging for Yami.

Yami instantly dove for cover behind Yuugi, who had stood up.

"Heba! Enough of this!" Yuugi shouted.

"Yuugi, why the hell are protecting him?!" Heba demanded.

"Because he has done nothing wrong!" Yuugi snapped.

"Nothing wrong?! He was kissing you!" Heba exclaimed.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "Heba, I wanted him to kiss me." Yuugi growled.

Yami was still hiding behind Yuugi, scared that Atemu and Heba were going to kill him.

"Yuugi, he had a one night stand with you." Heba said.

"I believe that is common knowledge among the four of us that are in this room, and I swear that if you two don't settle down, I am going to kill the both of you!" Yuugi shouted.

Atemu looked at Yami, who did seem rather scared. "Yuugi, why is Yami here?" Atemu asked.

"Because I asked him to come over here." Yuugi answered.

"You invited him here?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. We realized that there were things that we needed to talk about, and I figured that talking in the privacy of the house would be better than talking out in the park where anyone could come by and hear us." Yuugi replied.

"And what were you talking about?" Atemu asked, having a felling that Yami now knew.

"Well, I know that I'm going to be a father." Yami said.

"Great. Are you going to be ordering a DNA test for her, too?" Heba demanded.

Yuugi sighed. "Heba, that thing with Marisa wasn't what it seemed." Yuugi said.

Atemu frowned. "Marisa? What does that lying bitch have to do with this?" Atemu asked.

"Apparently, most people think that Yami had that DNA test done because he didn't want to be a father when that wasn't the case." Yuugi said.

"He knew the baby couldn't be his. He just wanted to prove that fact." Atemu said.

"What do you mean I thought he denied sleeping with her?" Heba asked.

"No. I denied that the baby was mine. I don't deny I slept with her. She was only two months along when she made the claim that I got her pregnant, and I had slept with her once four months before that. I knew I wasn't the father and had that court ordered DNA test to prove my story." Yami explained.

"Oh. I thought it was because you didn't want the baby." Heba said.

"No. It's because I wasn't going to be blamed for getting a girl pregnant when I knew that I wasn't the one that got her pregnant. I know that I got Yuugi pregnant because she's only a month and half pregnant, and that's how long it's been since we were together." Yami said.

"Oh. That makes sense." Heba admitted.

"Yami, will you quit hiding behind me?" Yuugi asked.

"No. Not until Atemu and Heba promise that they are not going to kill me." Yami said.

"We're not going to kill you as long as Yuugi wanted you to kiss her and as long as you are not going to order a DNA test." Atemu said.

"Yuugi wanted the kiss, and I'm not having a DNA test done." Yami said.

"All right. Both of you sit down. Yami, get out from behind me. No one is going to kill you." Yuugi said.

Atemu and Heba gave in and sat down in the two recliners while Yuugi and Yami sat back down on the couch.

Yami was still a little uneasy, given that he knew that Atemu and Heba were still pretty angry at him about the fact that he slept with Yuugi in the first place.

"All right. If you two must know the truth, Yami and I met in the park, and we realized that there were some things that we needed to talk about, so I asked him to come back here so that we could talk about things in private." Yuugi said.

"What did you talk about?" Atemu asked.

"I believe that that would be between the two of us, but I did tell him about the baby, and we decided that we would start a relationship." Yuugi said.

"WHAT?!" Atemu and Heba exclaimed at the same time.

Yami gulped.

"Yuugi, why would you want to start a relationship with him? He's a player." Heba said.

Yami glared. "I am still here, you know." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Okay. We know that you said at school that you had given up sleeping around, but how do you expect us to believe that?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, in all honesty, I don't give a damn if you believe me or not. I am giving up that life, so just leave me alone." Yami said.

"Look. This is my choice about whether or not I date him, and I don't care if you two agree with me or not." Yuugi said.

The phone rang.

Yuugi stood up and said, "I expect that nothing will have happened to Yami when I get back." She then left.

"Yami, why the change of heart?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed. "Atemu, I haven't been with anyone since Yuugi. She had been, or rather, had been on my mind ever since. I'm sick and tired of being a player, and I decided to give it up." Yami said. He sighed and said, "I know that you two may not believe it, but I really do like Yuugi, and I want to try a relationship with Yuugi. I'm not planning on hurting her." Yami said.

"So, you love my sister?" Heba asked.

"I honestly don't know about love but I do like her a lot, and I want to get to know her better." Yami said.

"Well, I won't stop you, but you're dead if you hurt her." Atemu said.

"What about the baby? How do you feel about that?" Heba asked.

"Well, it's not something that I planned on happening, but I'm not going to leave Yuugi to raise our child on her own. I'm going to help her out." Yami said.

"Well, I'm not going to stand in your way." Heba said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Yuugi walked back into the room.

"Who was that?" Heba asked.

"Grandpa. He said that he's going to be late getting back tonight, and that we were on our own for dinner." Yuugi answered.

"What's the big deal about that? We do that all the time." Heba said.

"I know that. Grandpa just wanted us to know." Yuugi replied.

"Well, you did say that you would go to dinner with me tonight, given that your stomach cooperated." Yami said.

"Yeah. She's had some pretty bad morning sickness." Heba agreed.

"Hey. My parents don't know about you being pregnant, Yuugi." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Well, don't you think that you should tell them?" Atemu asked.

"Of course we should! I'm not going to hide this from them." Yami said.

"Well, how about you two put off your date until tomorrow, and Yuugi and Heba can eat dinner at our house tonight." Atemu said.

"In other words, tell them tonight." Yami said.

"Yami, Dad wouldn't care, but think of Mom." Atemu said.

"Yeah. The sooner we tell her about this, the better." Yami said.

"What do you think, Yuugi?" Heba asked.

"It couldn't hurt, although your parents will have to forgive me if I throw up. My stomach hasn't agreed with me a lot lately." Yuugi said.

"Neither has your temper." Heba muttered.

Yuugi walked over and aid, "Something on your mind, brother dear?"

Heba grinned. "Not really." Heba said.

"Then shut up." Yuugi said.

"Okay. I believe that I will go call Mom and Dad and tell them that there will be two extra people eating with us." Atemu said.

"You can use the house phone." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and walked out.

"What are you going to tell your parents, Yami?" Heba asked.

"Well, they already know about me and Yuugi." Yami said.

"They do?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I went to my Dad for advice when I was confused about how to approach you, and I sort of told him that. He may have told my mom. I'm not sure. I will tell them the truth, though." Yami said.

"That's the best thing to do." Yuugi said.

"What about your grandfather, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"He knows. I told him a few days ago. He's rather thrilled because he gets to see his great-grandchild. He also told me to tell you." Yuugi said.

"Grandpa's always been pretty understanding." Heba said. "Let's hope that my parents are as understanding." Yami said.

Atemu walked back into the room and said, "Mom was thrilled that you two are joining us for dinner."

"You know. I'm actually hungry. Let's go grab something to eat." Heba said.

"Yeah. We won't be eating for a few hours anyway." Atemu agreed.

Heba looked at Yuugi and Yami and said, "Do you two want to join us?"

"We might as well." Yami said.

The four left the house.

* * *

Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba arrived at Burger World.

"Well, let's sit down." Atemu said.

"Hey! Guys!"

The four turned to see where Joey, Seto, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Kazuo, and Annu sitting at a table.

The four walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked.

"Eaffeeing." Joey said with his mouth full.

"Puppy! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Seto scolded.

Joey swallowed and said, "We're eating."

"We know that, Captain Obvious." Atemu said.

"Annu, what are you doing?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, Kazuo asked me to join them." Annu said, blushing.

"Well, she was here alone, and I felt sorry for her." Kazuo said, also blushing lightly.

'Hmm. Looks like Kazuo likes Annu like Annu likes him.' Yuugi thought.

"Want to join us?" Seto asked.

"We might as well." Atemu agreed.

The four sat down with them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Joey asked.

"We're going to eat." Yami said mockingly.

"All right, Yami." Joey said.

"What are all of you doing here together?" Tea asked, asking what was bothering them all.

"Well, Yami and I were talking back at my house, and Atemu and Heba came thee, too. We were hungry and decided to come here to eat." Yuugi explained.

"Talking, huh?" Bakura said with a smirk.

Ryou whacked Bakura in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Bakura, Yuugi and I were just talking." Yami growled.

"So, what's happening there?" Malik asked.

"If you must know, Nosey, we're going to be dating from now on." Yami said.

"Really? That's great!" Tea said, glad for her friend since she knew how much Yami liked Yuugi.

"How about ordering something?" Marik said.

"Yeah. They've got great burgers today. Try the new combo burger. It has lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, bacon, mushrooms, onions, even green peppers." Joey said.

Yuugi turned slightly green and covered her mouth.

"Yuugi?" Annu asked, knowing he friend was pregnant.

"You can even get fries along with it, and they are the best they have ever been. Of course. You can also get anything you normally do." Joey said.

Yuugi knew she couldn't fight this one. She stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh no." Atemu groaned, covering his face.

"I'll go check on he." Annu said, getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Tea, could you go and check on Yuugi for me?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Tea said, getting up and going to the bathroom as well.

"What's her deal?" Bakura asked.

"Her deal, numbskull, is that she's pregnant." Yami said.

"Pregnant?!" the group exclaimed.

"By you?" Seto asked.

"Yes, by me. She's sick because of that." Yami said.

"What made her sick, though?" Joey asked.

"You talking about all the food. She can't take that well." Atemu said.

"Oh." Joey said, a little embarrassed.

* * *

Yuugi washed her face off from the sink.

"You going to be okay, Yuugi?" Annu asked.

"I think so. I hate the sickness from being pregnant." Yuugi said.

"You're pregnant?" Tea asked, surprised.

"Yes." Yuugi said.

"And before you ask, Yami's the one that got her pregnant." Annu added.

"Does he know?" Tea asked.

"Yes. That's the main reason that we were talking earlier. I told him." Yuugi said, wiping her face with a paper towel.

"So, you just have morning sickness/" Tea asked.

"More like all day." Yuugi said.

"You going to be okay?" Annu asked.

"Yes, although I may kill Joey if he starts talking about food again." Yuugi said.

"I'll help." Tea said.

The three girls left the bathroom and walked back out to where their friends were.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'll live." Yuugi replied.

"Sorry about that, Yuugi. I didn't know." Joey said.

"I know you didn't, Joey." Yuugi replied.

"Do your parents know, Yami?" Seto asked.

"Not yet. Yuugi and Heba are having dinner with us tonight, and we're going to tell them then." Yami said.

Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba ordered something, and the four started to eat as they talked with their friends.

Yuugi and Heba were quickly accepted into the group while Atemu was already considered a part of the group.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. The gang will be supporting Yuugi and Yami in this.

Next: The dinner with Amara and Aknankanon where they find out.

R&R.


	7. The Dinner

Chapter 7- The Dinner

That night, Yuugi and Heba got ready to go over the Sennen home to have dinner with Yami, Atemu, and their parents.

"Yuugi, are you ready?" Heba asked, knocking on the door.

"I think so." Yuugi said.

Heba walked in and saw that Yugi was dressed in a light blue button-up shirt and black slacks.

"Well, I think that you look good." Heba said.

"Thanks. I'm a littler nervous about this." Yuugi said.

"Why are you nervous about having dinner with them?" Heba asked.

"It's not the dinner that has me concerned. It's telling them about me being pregnant." Yuugi said.

"Oh. That's what's gotten you so uptight." Heba said.

"Exactly. It's not everyday that you have to go and tell people that you're pregnant because of a one night stand with their son." Yuugi said.

"Well, it's not a one-night stand now." Heba said.

"You know what I mean." Yuugi said.

"Yes, I do know, and I think that you may be over-reacting just a little bit." Heba said.

Yuugi sighed. "I'm just worried. I know that Mr. and Mrs. Sennen are very nice people. They have been every time that I met them, but this is a little different. I have to tell them that I am pregnant by Yami, and that's not something that they hear everyday." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, Yami is going to be in the shark's cage right along with you. Besides, you're telling them that you're pregnant with their grandchild. I don't think that you have to worry about that too much. I'm sure that they will be understanding. You just need to relax." Heba said.

"Sure. I suppose that we should be going." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Come on." Heba said.

The two walked downstairs, and Heba grabbed the keys to their car along with his wallet while Yuugi grabbed her purse, and the two headed out.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were also getting ready.

Yami was nervously pacing his room.

"Yami, will you sit down already? You're making me dizzy." Atemu said from where he sat on Yami's bed.

"I can't help that I am nervous. I'm worried about what Mom and Dad might say." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "There's not much that they will do to you. You're getting worried over nothing." Atemu said.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who could possibly end up in traction when this all comes out." Yami said.

Atemu groaned. "Yami, relax. It'll all be over soon. Once they get over the initial shock, I'm sure that Mom and Dad will be thrilled to know that they're going to have grandchildren." Atemu said.

"I wish that I was as confident as you." Yami said.

Atemu thought a moment and said, "Yami, I think that I should apologize to you now."

"For what?" Yami asked distractedly.

"For what I did and said when I found out you and Yuugi had slept together. I was angry that you had used her like that, and I finally snapped. You knew that I hated what you did. I didn't mean what I said." Atemu said.

"You didn't?" Yami asked, paying full attention to what Atemu was saying.

"No. I would never mean that you were not my brother. I never stopped thinking that. Yuugi was just so upset the next morning that it pissed me off. I wanted to make you hurt as much as she was." Atemu said.

Yami gulped. "Yuugi was upset?" Yami asked quietly.

"Yeah. I had stayed with them the night before. You must have already left when Heba and I got there. She came down the next morning pretty upset. She was crying about it because she figured that it was what all the others had been to you. A one-night stand." Atemu said.

Yami felt worse that he had a few moments ago. "I didn't realize that it hurt her that much." Yami said quietly.

"Well, it did. I suppose that was part of the reason that I came over and snapped like at I did toward you." Atemu said.

"Well, I deserved it. I know that, and I'm glad that you did do what you did. It's partly what made me start thinking about how I had been acting and made me realize that I was tired of being a player. Not to mention the fact that I started to realize that I really did like Yuugi." Yami said.

"In any case, I am sorry about that." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "It's okay. Just glad to know that you and I are family again." Yami said.

Atemu smiled back. "Yeah, we are, but you hurt Yuugi, and you're dead." Atemu said.

"I got it." Yami said.

Atemu glanced out the window and saw Heba pull into the driveway. "They're here. We should get downstairs." Atemu said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two left Yami's room and went downstairs.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang.

Atemu opened the door to find Heba and Yuugi outside. "Heba, how many times do I need to tell you that you don't have knock or ring the doorbell. You can just come in." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Well, forgive me for not wanting to enter a house that doesn't belong to me or a family member." Heba said.

"Oh, shut up and get in here." Atemu said.

Yuugi and Heba walked into the house.

Aknankanon appeared and said, "Yuugi. Heba. Glad that you made it."

"Thank you, Mr. Sennen." Heba said.

Aknankanon sighed. "Heba, how many times must I tell you just to call me by my name?" Aknankanon asked.

"Probably as many times as I have to tell him that he can just walk in this house without knocking or ringing the doorbell." Atemu said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Well, come on in. Amara should have dinner ready soon." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami followed Aknankanon into the sitting room where they sat down.

Aknankanon was rather surprised to see Yuugi sit beside Yami. 'Hmm. I wonder if something happened between them.' Aknankanon thought.

"So, how is your grandfather, Heba?" Aknankanon asked.

"He's fine. An old friend of his was in town, and he was visiting with him." Heba answered.

"Well, you must bring him here so that we can meet him. I would enjoy meeting him given that he's made so many trips to Egypt." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi looked over at Heba in surprise. "You and Atemu have been dating for a year and a half, and you never introduced them to Grandpa?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, it never crossed my mind, and when it did, Grandpa was usually gone." Heba said.

"Its fine, but I would like to meet him." Aknankanon said.

Amara walked in and said, "Hello, Heba. Yuugi."

"Hello, Mrs. Sennen." Yuugi said politely.

"You don't have to call me 'Mrs. Sennen', dear. Please just call me Amara, and that goes for you too, Heba." Amara said.

"Give it up. He is not going to be calling either one of us by our names like we ask." Aknankanon said.

Amara sighed. "Well, I was glad to hear that you two were joining us for dinner. It's been a while since the last time you stayed for dinner, Heba." Amara said.

"Sorry about that. Just some things that came up that kept me from coming." Heba said.

Yami internally gulped. 'Yeah. Me.' Yami thought.

"When will dinner be ready, Mom?" Atemu asked.

"In just a few minutes." Amara replied before she walked back into the kitchen.

"I hope that all of you are hungry because she fixed a feast." Aknankanon said.

"There's just six of us, though." Atemu said.

"You know your mother. She's always worried about not having enough food, so she over compensates." Aknankanon said.

"Which means that we're going to be eating leftovers for a while." Yami remarked.

"A week at least." Aknankanon said.

Yami and Atemu groaned. They hated it when they had to have leftovers.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Well, you know your mother." Aknankanon said.

Heba bit back a laugh, and Yuugi barely stifled her laughter at the looks on Yami and Atemu's faces.

A few moments later, Amara called, "Dinner's ready!"

The five got up and went into the dining room where the food was laid out.

Yami and Atemu's jaws dropped.

"A week? We'll be eating leftovers for a month." Yami muttered to Atemu.

"No kidding." Atemu replied.

"Come on and sit down. We don't want dinner getting cold." Aknankanon said, sitting down at the table.

"You just want to eat." Amara said.

"Can I help it if you're a great cook?" Aknankanon asked.

Everyone sat down and started to eat.

Amara saw that Yuugi and Yami sat by each other.

For once, Yuugi's stomach didn't rebel against her, and she was able to enjoy her meal.

'Well, at least she is able to enjoy this.' Yami thought, remembering how she hadn't been able to eat all that much back at Burger World earlier.

"So, how has school been?" Aknankanon asked.

"It's been fine. Not much has happened, really. Just the normal boring lessons." Heba said.

Amara laughed. "I suppose school can be kind of boring." Amara said.

"Yes, it can. We do well, though, even though I pretty much have to threaten Heba to sit down and study." Yuugi said.

Heba glared at her. "I wish that you wouldn't. I would do it." Heba said.

"Yes. At the last minute." Yuugi said.

"Sounds like the two of you." Aknankanon said, looking over at his sons.

Atemu and Yami had the decency to blush lightly.

Yuugi thought that Yami looked kind of cute with the blush.

After dinner, everyone went back into the living room to talk.

Aknankanon noted that Yuugi and Yami were once more sitting by each other.

Yami was edgy. He wanted to go ahead and tell him parents about Yuugi being pregnant, but he was also wanting to delay it as long as possible because he wasn't sure what their reaction to the news would be.

"May I ask something?" Aknankanon asked.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"Yami, are you and Yuugi dating?" Aknankanon asked.

All four of the younger ones were startled.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked a little shakily.

"Well, normally, you would be out with your friends when Heba would come over for dinner, and I noticed that you two have stayed together pretty much the entire evening, so I was just wondering if you two were dating." Aknankanon replied.

Yuugi figured that it was as good a time as any for them to tell them the truth. "Yes. Yami and I are dating." Yuugi said.

"That's wonderful! When did this happen?" Amara asked, glad that her son had finally given up being a player.

"Well, we actually agreed to start dating today." Yami answered.

"Well, this is certainly good news." Aknankanon said, glad that his son had managed to get the girl that he wanted despite his reputation at school.

'All right, Yami. Tell them the rest.' Atemu thought.

"So, have you given up everything else?" Amara asked.

"Of course." Yami said.

Yuugi swallowed. She hoped that they would understand about everything else.

Yami decided that he would tell them the rest. "There's a bit more to this." Yami said.

"What's that?" Amara asked.

"Well, um, almost two months, I sort of slept with Yuugi." Yami said.

"What?!" Amara exclaimed, shocked.

Yami jumped. He looked at his father and said, "You didn't tell her?"

Aknankanon shook his head. He hadn't planned on telling his wife that as he knew that she would kill him for it.

"You knew about this?" Amara asked.

"Well, Yami came to me for advice on something, and it came up." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi covered her eyes. This wasn't going as well as she had hoped it would.

"It came up. Why didn't your tell me?" Amara asked.

"It wasn't my place. It was Yami's decision whether to tell you or not." Aknankanon said.

"Um, Mrs. Sennen, may I say that Yami wasn't the only one involved in that." Yuugi said.

"Well, she does have a point." Aknankanon said.

"And you two are going out now?" Amara asked.

"Yes. I actually gave up the sleeping around after Yuugi. In fact, I haven't been with anyone since Yuugi." Yami said.

"You haven't?" Amara asked.

Yami shook his head.

"Mrs. Sennen, we both talked about all of this. Yami and I really want to try a relationship." Yuugi said.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." Amara said.

'Now for the big secret.' Heba thought.

"There is something else that we should tell you." Yami said.

"What's that?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I found out that I'm pregnant." Yuugi said.

"PREGNANT!" Aknankanon and Amara shouted at the same time.

All four jumped.

"Mom. Dad. Calm down." Atemu said.

"You knew about this?" Amara asked.

"Well, yeah. I sort of knew before Yami." Atemu said.

"After that night, Yami and I didn't talk to each other for a while. Atemu and Heba knew when I found out. It took a while for me to find the courage to tell Yami." Yuugi said.

"And what do you think about this, Yami?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, it's not something that I planned, but to be honest, I am a little excited." Yami said.

"That would be one of the reasons that we decided to try to be together, besides the fact that we really like each other." Yami said.

"Well, it's not exactly something that we wanted to happen, but I'm glad to see that you two are taking this maturely." Amara said.

"Well, we didn't exactly have much of a choice except to accept it. We knew that we needed to accept responsibility for what happened. And we're going to." Yami said.

"Well, that's good. Does your grandfather know?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. He knows." Yuugi answered.

"How does he feel about this?" Aknanaknon asked.

"Well, he's excited about being able to meet his great-grandchild, actually." Heba said.

"Good lord! I am too young to be a grandmother." Amara said.

"Well, at least we don't have to raise this one." Aknankanon said.

"True. We can spoil it, and let the parents deal with him or her." Amara agreed, smiling at Yuugi and Yami.

Yami groaned. "I should have known this would end up happening." Yami said.

Yuugi's stomach chose that moment to rebel against her. She covered her mouth as hr face turned green,

Amara saw this and knew what was wrong. "Second door on the left." Amara said.

Yuugi was out of the room in a second.

"I guess I'd better go and check on her." Heba said.

"No. I'll see to her." Amara said, getting up and leaving.

"Pregnant? Well, I didn't see this one coming." Aknankanon said.

"So, you're not mad?" Yami asked.

"No. It's something that can happen. I think I'm like Yuugi and Heba's grandfather. I like the idea of having a grandchild." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi and Amara returned a few moments later.

"I swear that the person who came up with the term morning sickness had to be a man." Yuugi said.

"You said the same thing Amara." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. That's because it doesn't just happen in the morning." Amara said.

"It lasts all day." Yuugi said.

Amara smiled. "I know the feeling." Amara said.

"So, how far along are you actually, Yuugi?" Aknankanon asked.

"About six weeks." Yuugi answered.

"Well, I'm glad to know this. You know that we'll help you out in any way that we can." Amara said.

"I know. I appreciate that." Yuugi said.

Yuugi and Heba stayed for another before they decided to head home.

"Well, I'm glad that you and Yuugi are going to try and work this out." Amara said.

"Yeah, well, I liked Yuugi before I found out about this, and I want to do the right thing." Yami said.

"Well, we're just glad that you and Yuugi do want to try." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"That went better than I thought." Atemu said. He was sitting in Yami's room with him.

"I know. I thought that it might have been worse, but Mom's biggest thing is that she's going to be a young grandmother." Yami said.

"Yeah. They could have really raked you over the coals, but they were pretty understanding." Atemu said.

"I'm glad of that." Yami said.

"Well, I'd say that you and Yuugi got off pretty easy given that Mom and Dad could have made things a hell of a lot worse for you." Atemu said.

"Don't I know it. I know that they could have been less understanding." Yami said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." Atemu said.

"Good night." Yami said as Atemu left.

* * *

"Grandchildren? Who would have thought that we would be this young and have grandchildren?" Aknankanon asked.

"I certainly didn't, but I can't wait. We'll have a grandchild that we can spoil now." Amara said, getting excited.

"You're excited about this now, aren't you?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. I think that I'll talk to Yuugi and her grandfather about helping them decorate the nursery." Amara said.

"Somehow, I knew that was coming." Aknankanon said.

"What? I like helping with stuff like that." Amara said.

"You can talk to them about it later." Aknanaknon said.

* * *

"That went rather well." Heba said as he and Yuugi walked into the house.

"What went well?" Solomon asked, coming out of the living room.

"We had dinner with Atemu and Yami's parents, and Yuugi and Yami told them that she's pregnant." Heba said.

"And it all went well?" Solomon asked.

"Yes. I think that they're excited about having a grandchild now." Yuugi said.

Solomon smiled "That's good. It would seem that everything is going well. You two should go on upstairs to bed." Solomon said.

Yuugi and Heba nodded and went on upstairs to bed.

Solomon smiled. He was glad that things were working out well for Yuugi.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: The school finds out about Yuugi and Yami.

R&R.


	8. Dealing with the Truth

Chapter 8- Dealing with the Truth

Yuugi and Heba were downstairs eating breakfast before they headed to school.

"Yuugi, how do you think that the school will react when they learn that you and Yami are a couple?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, and I quite honestly don't care." Yuugi said.

"There's going to be a lot of girls that are going to hate you because you are dating Yami." Heba said.

"I know, and they can say what they want because there is no way that they are going to be able to change my mind about dating Yami." Yuugi said.

Heba chuckled. "It probably won't spread today, anyway." Heba said.

There was a knock on the door.

The two looked at each other before Heba went and answered the door. He was surprised to find Yami and Atemu outside. "What are you two doing here?" Heba asked.

"We thought that we would give you and Yuugi a ride to school." Atemu said.

"Oh. Come on in." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu followed Heba into the house and to the kitchen where Yuugi was washing the dishes.

"Where's Grandpa?" Heba asked.

"He went on to the shop." Yuugi replied.

"Well, if you two are ready, we'll go on and go to school." Atemu said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

Yuugi and Heba grabbed their schoolbags and followed Atemu and Yami back out to their car. The four got in and headed to school.

Once there, the four got out of school.

It didn't take them long to notice that there were people starring and them and whispering. A lot of the girls were glaring at Yuugi.

"I've got the feeling that everyone knows." Heba said.

"How could they have found out so fast?" Atemu asked.

Seto came up to them, dragging Joey along. "I believe that Joey has something that he wants to tell you." Seto said.

"Joey, what did you do?" Yami asked, already guessing that Joey had been the one to tell everyone.

"Well, I was real excited about the fact that the two of you were going out, and I might have accidentally told some of the gossipers of the school." Joey said.

"You what?!" Yami shouted.

Joey dove behind Seto. "I'm sorry, Yami. It just came out." Joey said, cowering.

Yuugi put a hand on Yami's shoulder. Calm down, Yami. It would have come out eventually." Yuugi said.

"I was hoping to have one day where we didn't have to deal with the glares." Yami said.

"Well, we'll just deal with it. It would have raised questions when everyone saw that Atemu, Heba, and I were sitting with you guys at lunch, anyway. This way, we won't have to deal with those rumors." Yuugi said.

"Joey, please tell me you didn't tell anyone that Yuugi is-" Yami started.

"No! I didn't tell anyone that. I just said that you two were dating." Joey said.

"Guys. We have four months of school left. I'm going to be showing before we leave school." Yuugi said.

"Not that much, though." Atemu said.

"I'll be five months by then. Don't worry about it. It's out, and we'll deal with it." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi!" Annu called.

"Hey, Annu. What's up?" Yuugi asked.

"I've got to talk to you. Now." Annu said.

"Annu, I know that everyone knows that Yami and I are dating." Yuugi said.

"That's not what I want to talk to you about. Come on." Annu said, grabbing Yuugi by the wrist and pulling her along.

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed.

"You'll get used to that, Yami. Annu's like that. When she's excited and wants to tell Yuugi something, she'll just drag her off so that they can talk." Heba said.

"Well, we might as well go on." Atemu said.

* * *

Annu dragged Yuugi to a secluded area of the school.

"Oh, Yuugi! I'm so excited! I can't believe it!" Annu said.

"Annu, what are you talking about?" Yuugi asked.

"Yesterday, after we were at Burger World, Kazuo and I just went out walking for a little while, and he asked me out. We're going out on a date tonight!" Annu said.

Yuugi's eyes lit up. "Annu, that's great news!" Yuugi said.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when he asked me. I can't wait for tonight! I need you to come over to my house and help me pick out what I am going to wear tonight!" Annu said.

Yuugi laughed. "Okay, Annu. I'll come over and help you out." Yuugi said.

"Thanks. You're a great friend." Annu said.

"Hey! Moto!"

Yuugi and Annu looked to see Aya coming over.

"What do you want, Aya?" Yuugi asked, not hiding her irritation.

"Is it true that you're going out with Yami Sennen?' Aya demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, Yami and I are dating." Yuugi said.

"Listen, you bitch! I want you to dump him now!" Aya demanded.

Yuugi smiled. "Aya, I don't let anyone tell me what to do. You don't have a say in what I do." Yuugi said. She and Annu started to walk by Aya, but Aya grabbed Yuugi.

"Listen, bitch! I want Yami in my bed, so dump him! I only have three days before I leave for America!" Aya spat.

Yuugi smiled. "You know, Aya, if Yami doesn't want to be in your bed, then that's his business. Apparently, since he announced to the whole school that he has given up bed hopping and is now dating me, I would say that he doesn't want to be in a prostitute's bed." Yuugi said.

Aya gasped.

Yuugi jerked her hand free before she and Annu walked off.

"Can you believe that slut? She has no problem with being blunt." Annu said.

"Well, I'm not going to let her or anyone else threaten me into dumping Yami." Yuugi said.

* * *

"Hey, Yami."

Yami turned and rolled his eyes when he saw Marisa walking up to him. "What do you want? Marisa?" Yami barked.

"I'm free tonight, so I thought you'd want to be in my bed tonight." Marisa said.

"If you haven't heard because you've had another guy shoving his dick up into you," Yami said, causing Marisa to gasp, "then you should know that I am dating Yuugi and am no longer bed hopping, so I'll pass. Besides, I wouldn't want in your bed, given that the first time was lousy." Yami finished.

Maris starred at him wide-eyed.

"Now, since I ma not going to any other girl's bed, I have class." Yami said. He turned and walked off with his friends.

"You know that'll be all over the school before long." Atemu said.

"I really don't care." Yami said.

Annu and Yuugi soon rejoined them.

"You guys okay?" Heba asked, noticing Yuugi's miffed expression.

"Oh, Yuugi's pissed off at the female slut of the school." Annu said.

"What did Aya want?" Tea asked.

"She wanted me to date Yami because she wanted him in her bed before she left for America." Yuugi answered.

"Like that would happen. I don't want to be in a prostitute's bed." Yami said.

"That's what Yuugi told her." Annu said.

"A lot of girls will be after you and saying things, Yuugi." Tristan said.

"I know. I can handle it." Yuugi said.

"I just worry about fourth period. Yami, Heba, and I don't have that with you. All the other classes you have at least one of us in there." Atemu said.

Marik and Bakura came up behind Yuugi.

"Oh, don't worry, Yami." Bakura said.

"We have that class with Yuugi, so we'll take good care of your girlfriend." Marik added.

The smirks on their faces had Yuugi slightly on edge. She leaned over to Ryou and said, "Ryou, I'm staying close to you."

"Understood." Ryou said.

The bell rang.

"Come on. We'd better get to class." Yami said.

Yuugi, Atemu, Ryou, Tristan, and Seto all had first period together.

The looks that the girls were giving Yuugi were noticed.

"Geez. You'd think that what you did was a crime was Yuugi." Tristan said.

"I'm not worried about it, Tristan. Dating Yami isn't a crime, and I can take care of myself when the need arises." Yuugi said.

"She can." Atemu put in.

"Well, we're here, and we'll keep them away." Ryou said.

"You'll be fine in fourth period. Not many people are brave enough to do anything against Marik and Bakura." Seto said.

"Ryou, I'm still staying close to you." Yuugi said.

"You'll feel more comfortable around them as you get to know him. It took me a while, but you do get used to them." Ryou said.

"If you say so." Yuugi said.

The teacher walked in, and the class started.

* * *

The next two periods were the same as the first with the girls glaring at Yuugi while not saying a word to her.

Yuugi just ignored all of it.

At break, Yuugi, Atemu, Heba, and Annu sat with Yami and the others under the Sakura tree.

"You know, I wish these girls would just get over it and move on already." Yami said.

"How many girls have told you that they have no plans tonight, and that you're welcome to come to their beds?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"It's not funny, Bakura!" Yami snapped.

"Calm down, Yami Just because they say those things to you doesn't mean anything." Yuugi said.

"Does it not bother you?" Malik asked.

"Not really. As long as he doesn't react t them, it won't bother be period." Yuugi said. She frowned and said, "It only bothers me when they try to get me to dump him just because they want to be able to get in his bed."

"Well, you've never been one to back down." Atemu said.

"No, and I am certainly not going to turn into a coward now." Yuugi said.

"Uh -oh. The queen of bitches is coming this way." Marik said.

"Wouldn't that be the queen of sluts?" Bakura asked.

The two snickered as Aya stalked over to them.

"Not again." Yuugi muttered.

"Yami, I want to talk to you." Aya said in a demanding tone.

"No." Yami said.

"Why not?!" Aya shrieked.

Yami looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Because I don't let people order me around, and you say it as if it is an order. Also, I already know that you are going to say that you want to have me in your bed tonight, and the answer is no. Find some other guy to screw." Yami barked.

"No because it's you I want." Aya said.

"Actually, Aya, I believe that it would be because you have had almost every other guy in the school, and none of them will give you the time of day." Yuugi said.

"Shut up, bitch!" Aya snapped.

Yuugi looked up at her and smiled. "You're only angry because you know that it's the truth. No one here is blind to the truth. In fact, everyone knows that you are a prostitute, too." Yuugi said.

"She's right about that. Someone who charges for sex is someone who thinks she's great in bed." Seto said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Aya snapped.

"Oh, not much. Guys do talk about their conquests I the boys' locker room, and most of the guys that you've had have said that you're not a good lay." Seto said.

Aya turned red.

"Aya, just leave me alone. I do not want you. The fact is, I have never wanted you in the four years hat I have known you." Yami said.

"And why's that?" Aya demanded.

"Because you're a bossy, annoying, and moral-less shrew who doesn't give a damn about anything except the men between your legs. You have a whole new school to go after tomorrow, so leave me the hell lone!" Yami snapped.

The schoolyard had gone quiet as everyone knew that Aya wanted Yami.

Aya turned even redder. "You bastard! How dare you speak to me like that!" Aya said.

"Aya, I don't care what you think. Leave me, my friends, and my girlfriend alone. I don't want anything to do with you." Yami said.

Angry, Aya stormed off.

"Well, that was entertaining." Bakura said.

"Hmm. Maybe Aya will finally leave you alone, Yami." Joey said.

"Well, after she leaves for America, I won't have to deal with her anymore." Yami said.

"And you'll just have the rest of the girls to contend with." Marik said.

Yami glared. "Not funny." Yami said.

Yuugi shook her head. She smiled when she saw that Annu and Kazuo were sneaking looks at each other. 'Not as subtle as you think.' Yuugi thought.

It wasn't long before the bell rang.

"Don't worry about Yuugi, Yami. Bakura and I will take good care of her." Marik said.

Yuugi was slightly fearful.

* * *

When Yuugi got into her fourth period, she sat down with Ryou.

"Ryou, are Bakura and Marik always like this?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. Now you know why most people are afraid of them." Ryou said.

Bakura and Marik were giving harsh glares to all of the girls that dared to look at Yuugi, quickly scaring the girls into looking away.

"We told Yami that we would look after you, and we are not going to go back on that promise." Bakura said.

"You just love having a reason to scare all of the girls." Ryou said.

"That, too." Marik agreed.

Marisa wasn't scared of Bakura and Marik and stalked up to Yuugi. "Moto. I want to talk to you." Marisa said.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"Alone." Marisa said.

"Marisa, anything that you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friends." Yuugi said.

"No. I can't." Marisa said.

"Then leave us alone." Bakura said.

"What did you do to Yami to make him go out with you?" Marisa demanded.

"I didn't do anything. If you must know, Yami was the one who asked me out." Yuugi said.

"You're a liar." Marisa hissed.

"You know, that's big considering the fact that you claimed Yami got you pregnant when he didn't." Yuugi said.

"I thought he could have been the father." Marisa insisted.

"Really? Yami told me that he had slept with you four months before you came and said that you were pregnant. You were only two months along." Yuugi said.

Marisa paled.

"Yeah. You knew he wasn't the father. You just thought that you could trap him." Bakura said.

All the girls and guys in the class were surprised to hear this. No one had known that Marisa had done that.

"The only reason Yami ordered the DNA test was because he knew he couldn't be the father. I didn't try to blackmail him with anything. So, leave that thought out." Yuugi said.

Marisa was embarrassed because of all the whispers that were going around the classroom and left the room, planning to skip the period.

"Nice one, Yuugi." Marik said.

"I think that everyone will know the rest of that story pretty soon." Ryou said.

"Yeah. The gossip train will be going." Marik agreed.

* * *

By lunch time, everyone was talking about Marisa's lying.

"What happened?" Yami asked when everyone had gathered under the Sakura tree to eat.

"Well, Marisa figured that I had blackmailed you into dating me and wanted to know with what. Since she thought I was a liar, I merely threw it in her face that she was a liar." Yuugi said.

The group started to laugh.

"Marisa deserved that." Joey said.

"Yeah. She thought that she could fool everyone into believing that she was an innocent victim when she was nothing of the sort." Malik said.

"Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later." Yami said.

"And the good thing is that Marisa is so embarrassed by it that she left school today. She'll get in trouble for that." Bakura said.

"Let's hope that the rest of the day goes as smoothly." Atemu said.

Other than the glared from the girls, there were no other problems.

Yuugi and Heba were given a ride home from Yami and Atemu.

"That was an interesting day." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll be glad when Aya leaves. That'll be one less slut to deal with." Yami said.

"I doubt she'll give up, but tomorrow is Friday, and you won't have to see her Saturday and the she leaves Sunday." Yuugi said.

"Thank Ra. I ma tired of her." Yami said.

Heba laughed. "Well, she won't be able to do much." Heba said.

"How long do you think the girls will be glaring at me?" Yuugi asked.

"I hate to say it, but it'll take a month or better for them to leave you alone and realize that I'm not a player anymore." Yami said.

"Well, I can deal with it." Yuugi said.

After arriving at the Game Shop, the four went in. They did their homework together, and Yami and Atemu stayed for dinner and didn't leave until about ten that night, promising that they would pick Yuugi and Heba for the school the next morning.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: More trouble from the girls.

R&R.


	9. Not Believing It

Chapter 9- Not Believing It

Yuugi and Heba were sitting under the Sakura tree, waiting for their friends to arrive.

Aya then strutted up. "Hello, Yuugi." Aya said snidely.

"Aya." Yuugi said without looking up.

"I thought that there was something that you would like to know." Aya said, smirking.

"And what would that be?" Yuugi asked, still not looking up.

"I thought that you should know that I was with Yami last night." Aya said.

"Is that so?" Yuugi asked, looking over at Heba.

"Yes. After he dropped you off at your house, he realized that he was mistaken in turning me down, he came over to my house, and we had great sex. He said that I was far better in bed than you were." Aya said with a smirk.

"Really? Right after he dropped me off?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. He came over there yesterday afternoon to be with me." Aya said.

There were several girls listening and whispering about how Yami had already cheated on Yuugi.

"What are you doing, Aya?" Yami demanded as he arrived with the others.

"Nothing." Aya said innocently."Aya was just telling us that you two slept together yesterday afternoon." Yuugi said.

"Well, you did get tired of playing hard-to-get with me." Aya said.

Yami glared at her as he knew that Aya was lying.

"Yami, I would love to know how you managed to be in two places at once." Yuugi said.

This caught Aya off guard. "What?" Aya asked.

Yuugi finally looked up at Aya, a smirk on her face. "I need to know how Yami was in two places at once because Yami and Atemu were over at my house with me and Heba, and they didn't leave until ten at night. I was just wondering how Yami could have had sex with you when he was at my house all afternoon." Yuugi said.

Aya glared at her. "You're lying!" Aya snapped.

"No, she's not. I was at their house until then. I believe that Atemu will verify that for me." Yami said.

"Aya, you really didn't think this though before you decided to lie to try and get me to break up with Yami." Yuugi said.

Aya stormed off, angry.

Yuugi shook her head. "You would think that she would have thought that through." Yuugi said.

"Aya doesn't think anything through." Yami said as he sat down by Yuugi.

"How many girls have tried to tell you that Yami was with them?" Joey asked.

"Aya made three, not that I believed any of them." Yuugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I hope that this doesn't go on that long." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. I know not to listen to any of them because I know that they are just wanting to break us up." Yuugi said.

"Glad that you two know that." Atemu said.

"Come on. Everyone knows that there are some girls here would have loved the chance to be with Yami, so they're going to lie about being with him in hopes of getting Yuugi to break up with Yami, so that they really could get the chance to be with Yami." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We know that. It's not like any of those girls have a chance now." Marik said.

"No. They don't, and if they say that they were with me, then they are nothing but complete liars." Yami said.

"Let's forget about this for now." Yuugi said.

* * *

Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik were sitting in their fourth period.

They could hear the whispers about how Aya was proven to be a liar.

"How long are they going to be on that kick?" Yuugi asked.

"A while. No one has ever embarrassed Aya as much as you have. In fact, you've embarrassed her several times in a matter of two days." Bakura said.

"Well, she shouldn't have tried to threaten me or lie to me." Yuugi said.

"Well, I'm sure that it won't be long before the girls realize that Yami has decided to be faithful to one girl." Bakura said.

"Just give it a month, and everyone is going to know that." Ryou said.

"How do you know that?" Yuugi asked, looking at Ryou.

"Well, you know that Bakura and Marik were players like Yami before these two started to date me and Malik. Well, it took about a month, but they finally realized that they wouldn't leave us. Even the rumors finally stopped." Ryou said.

"Well, I think it'll take longer than a month, but I am going to ignore it." Yuugi said.

"Good for you." Bakura said.

"You know, I am already starting to get used to you two." Yuugi said.

"Wow! That was fast. It took everyone else several months to finally get used to the two of us." Marik said.

* * *

In his own fourth period, which Yami had with Atemu and Seto, Yami had to deal with several of girls.

"Yami, wouldn't you like to come over to my house tonight?" one girl asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"No." Yami said, not even looking at her.

"Why not?" the girl whined.

"Because I am no longer sleeping around, and I have a girlfriend." Yami answered,

"What could that bitch have that I don't?" the girl asked.

Yami turned to glare at her.

The girl flinched at the harsh glare. "One, Yuugi is not a bitch. Second, Yuugi wants a lasting relationship, not a one-night deal. Third, I find her to be very good company and fun to be around." Yami said.

The girl was shocked. "You have to be kidding." the girl said.

"I'm not, and you're welcome to spread that around the school as I really don't care if anyone knows." Yami said.

Atemu and Seto were fighting to stifle their laughter as they watched the girl walk off in embarrassment.

Yami glared at the two. "You're not help." Yami said.

"Well, it is funny to see them trying to come onto you all the time." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It never happened this much before. I think that it started because you said that you were no longer sleeping around." Seto said.

"Well, I'm not sleeping with any of the girls." Yami said.

"That's good to know. I'm sure that Yuugi would be very happy to know that." Atemu said.

"She does." Yami retorted.

* * *

That afternoon, Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were all the Game Shop again.

"So, what should we do now?" Atemu asked.

"Well, everyone else has plans tonight." Yami said.

"Hey! I've got an idea. How about we do a tag team duel?" Heba asked.

"You guys play Duel Monsters?" Yami asked.

"Sure do. What do you say?" Heba said.

"I don't mind. I actually like the idea." Yuugi said

"So do I." Atemu agreed.

"Why not?" Yami said.

All four got their decks and sat down around the coffee table.

"So, how are we going to pair up?" Atemu asked.

"Well, how about we play siblings against siblings." Yuugi suggested.

"I don't mind that idea." Yami said.

"Me, either." Heba agreed.

The four got at the four corners of the table with Yuugi and Heba beside each other, and Yami and Atemu across from them beside each other.

"Well, let's start shall we." Yami said.

"Don't underestimate them." Atemu warned his brother.

~One Hour Later~

"I'll sacrifice Magician of Faith and Magician's Valkyria summon the White Magician. And then I'll have the White Magician attack your Dark Magician." Yuugi said.

Her attack ended the game.

"I don't believe it." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "I told you not to underestimate them. Yuugi and Heba are just as good at playing Duel Monsters as we are." Atemu said.

Yuugi and Heba giggled.

"Don't feel bad, Yami. Atemu made the same mistake." Heba said.

"Except you tricked me into playing Yuugi first!" Atemu growled.

"What's so bad about playing Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm a bit better at playing Duel Monsters than Heba, so playing me first pretty much was a killing defeat for Atemu." Yuugi said.

"Killing? She beat me faster than Seto beat me." Atemu said.

"Seto's one of the best!" Yami exclaimed.

"That's the point. Yuugi is good." Atemu said.

Yuugi shrugged.

"Why have you never played in a tournament?" Yami asked.

"I really didn't want to." Yuugi said.

"You should." Yami said.

"Yeah. I would look real cute playing in a Duel Monsters tournament while I was pregnant." Yuugi said.

The group left.

Solomon walked in. "What's so funny?" Solomon asked.

"Nothing. We were just discussing Yuugi dueling in a Duel Monsters tournament." Heba said.

"And I was saying that it wouldn't do good to be in a tournament while pregnant." Yuugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "Well, there have been others to participate while pregnant." Solomon said.

"I won't be one." Yuugi said.

"Well, I've got some snacks ready." Solomon said.

The four got up and went into the kitchen to eat the snacks that Solomon had made for them.

"So, will you two be eating dinner with us again tonight?" Solomon asked.

"We thought about it. Mom and Dad had a business dinner tonight, so we won't be going home for a while." Yami answered.

"All right then. I'll be in the shop for now." Solomon said.

The four walked back into the living room while Solomon went out to the shop.

"So, what should we do?" Atemu asked.

"How about we watch a movie?" Yuugi suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Yami said.

"What should we watch?" Atemu asked.

"Heba, why don't you decide?" Yuugi suggested.

Heba smiled. "I know just what to watch!" Heba said.

~One Hour Later~

'He is going to die.' Yuugi thought as she covered her eyes.

Heba had chosen _SAW III_ to watch.

Another person was killed, and Yuugi jumped, landing right in Yami's lap.

Yami was startled. "Yuugi, you all right?" Yami asked.

Yuugi gulped and said, "I hate horror movies."

Another gory scene was shown, and Yuugi turned and buried her face against Yami's chest.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi. 'Hmm. I'll have to remember this.' Yami thought.

Soon, the movie was over.

Atemu took the movie out.

"Heba, I am going to kill you." Yuugi growled.

"Well, you did tell me to pick a movie." Heba said.

Yuugi narrowed her eyes. "Heba, you know how I feel about horror movies." Yuugi said.

"We'll be upstairs." Atemu said, grabbing Heba by the arm and dragging him upstairs.

"What was that about?" Yami asked.

"Atemu making sure that Heba stays alive." Yuugi answered.

"You really don't like horror movies?" Yami asked.

"No. I hate them. They always scare the crap put of me as I just proved." Yuugi said.

"Do you always react like that?" Yami asked.

"More often than not." Yuugi replied.

Yami then took Yuugi by the arm and pulled her into his lap. "You know, this is the first time that we have been alone since we got together." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "I suppose so." Yuugi agreed.

Yami leaned up and kissed Yuugi gently on the lips.

"You know, a few months ago, I wouldn't have thought that we would be together." Yuugi said.

"A few months ago, I wouldn't have been in a relationship with anyone like now." Yami said.

"I guess that some of the girls probably hate me." Yuugi said.

"Don't let it bother you, Yuugi. It doesn't matter what the girls think. All that matters is that you're with me, and we're happy." Yami said.

"And we're going to be parents." Yuugi added.

"That's one of the main things that I have been thinking about." Yami answered with a smile.

"You know, I'm going to have to start getting a nursery set up because there is a lot that we are going to have to do." Yuugi said.

"Well, you know that I will help out, and I'm sure that Heba could easily blackmail Atemu into helping." Yami said.

"I don't think you'd have to blackmail him." Yami said.

Yuugi leaned against Yami. "Are you scared about having a baby?" Yuugi asked.

"Honestly, yes. I mean, I'm excited about it, but I'm scared, too. It's not like we have ever been through this before." Yami said.

"You know, we are going to have to figure this out." Yuugi said.

"I know." Yami agreed.

Yuugi smiled and then turned around so that she was straddling Yami's legs. "Well, at least we are going to be figuring this out together." Yuugi said.

"Agreed." Yami said before he kissed Yuugi again.

* * *

~Three Weeks Later~

Yuugi, Heba, and the rest of their friends were sitting under the Sakura tree.

"How have you been doing, Yuugi?" Tea asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that my morning sickness has just stayed in the morning." Yuugi said.

Heba laughed. "You're not the only one who is grateful for that." Heba said.

"Yuugi, Marisa at one o'clock." Bakura said.

Yuugi groaned. "All the others girls have figured out that Yami's not leaving me. Why can't she?" Yuugi asked.

"Because she's stubborn." Marik stated.

Marisa walked up. "Hello, Yuugi." Marisa said.

"Is there something that I can do for you, Marisa?" Yuugi asked.

"I was just wondering if Yami was here today." Marisa said.

"No. He's not here today." Yuugi answered.

"Do you want to know why?" Marisa asked.

Yuugi knew what was coming. "And how would you know?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, Yami was with me all night last night. We had real passionate sex, and he said that he'll be leaving you for me." Marisa said.

"Really? You were with Yami last night." Yuugi said.

"Yes." Marisa said.

"Well then, I would like to know how you flew to Egypt and then back to Japan in a matter of hours." Yuugi said.

"What?" Marisa said dumbly.

"Marisa, Heba and I saw Yami, Atemu, and their parents at the airport Saturday. They were going to Egypt for a family thing for a week. They're not due back for another three days. I just want to know how you were able to fly to Egypt after school yesterday, spend all night having sex with Yami, and then flying back to Japan in time for school this morning." Yuugi said.

Marisa's eyes widened.

"You couldn't have had sex with Yami." Bakura said.

Marisa was getting embarrassed.

"Marisa, Yami has no plans to leave me. So give up. You should try to find a meaningful relationship like I have." Yuugi said.

Marisa glared before leaving.

"Well, Aya left and now you still have to contend with Marisa." Bakura said.

"I don't think Yami wants anything to do with her again." Joey said.

"I know he doesn't." Seto said.

"You know, I heard that Marisa's dad is forcing her to go to college in England, and she's heading there as soon as graduation is over." Tea said.

"Why's he forcing her to go there?" Tristan asked.

"It's an all girl's college. He's tired of her running around. You know the embarrassment her parents went through when it was proven that the baby Marisa so adamantly claimed was Yami's was proven not to be his. The lawyer Yami had pretty much made her look like a slut." Tea said.

"She is one. No wonder she's trying so hard to get in bed with Yami. She knows she'll be leaving." Ryou said.

"It won't be happening. All she's hoping is that she'll get pregnant." Yuugi said.

"You're right. She thinks Yami can be forced to marry her by getting her pregnant." Malik said.

"You can't legally force another person to marry you just because they got you pregnant." Seto said.

"She must things we're still in the old days. After all, it's virtually impossible to legally force someone to marry you because of that." Heba said.

"Actually, she thinks that by getting pregnant by Yami, she can get her hands on the money he has. She doesn't realize that the money belongs to his parents, not him. Once Yami gets a job, there will be no way for her to get the money." Seto said.

"She's just a gold-digger, so let's forget her." Yuugi said.

* * *

Heba and Yuugi were at the airport on the day that Yami and Atemu were getting back with their parents.

"What do you think Yami will think of what Marisa said?" Heba asked.

"Not much. He'll get frustrated or ignore it." Yuugi answered.

"Yuugi!"

"Heba!"

Yuugi and Heba looked to see Atemu and Yami coming toward them.

Atemu grabbed Heba and kissed him forcefully.

Yami took Yuugi into his arms and kissed her gently, but passionately.

"Aren't you cute?" Amara asked.

"Mom!" Yami and Atemu said.

"Well, you shouldn't do that in public then." Aknanaknon said.

The six walked out of the airport.

"How was the week?" Atemu asked.

"Other than Marisa's failed attempt to make Yuugi think you cheated on her, not much." Heba said.

"What's she say?" Atemu asked.

"Oh. She just said that she had spent all night with him in the middle of your trip. I just asked her how she managed to get there and back so fast." Yuugi said.

Yami laughed. "She'll never give up." Yami said.

"Well, she's being forced to attend an all girl's college in England after school, so once she graduates, she's gone." Heba said.

"That's a very good thing." Atemu said.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: I have lacked on Yami/Yuugi fluff in this chapter, so I'll make up for that next chapter. Yami learns a secret of Yuugi's. (Nothing bad)

R&R.


	10. A Painter

There is a lemon in this chapter. It is between Yami and Yuugi, so it is a het lemon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- A Painter

Yuugi and Yami were walking through the park holding hands.

"You know, I am really glad that Marisa has finally backed off." Yami said.

"Well, you know that she could after you again at any time." Yuugi said.

"Don't ruin it for me. She's been chasing after that new guy now." Yami said.

"Yeah, I saw that, and I've heard about. We hear her moaning and groaning about how he doesn't even spare her a glance, though I've got the sneaking suspicion that he might be gay." Yuugi said.

Yami looked down at Yuugi. "Just because a guy turns down a girl doesn't mean that he's gay, Yuugi." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami, but I believe seeing him lip-locked with another guy does." Yuugi said.

"You saw him kissing another guy?" Yami asked, surprised.

"By accident, yes. I was walking to meet you guys at the tree, and I noticed the new guy with John in the bushes, and they were making out, so the new guy is either gay or bi." Yuugi said.

"That does make a bit more sense." Yami agreed.

"So, I don't think that Marisa will be able to get him unless he is bi." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, I think that the new guy would have found out by now what kind of person Marisa really is. I'm just glad that we only have two months of school left, so we won't have to deal with her for too much longer." Yami said.

"I know." Yuugi agreed.

The two started to walk toward the Game Shop.

"By the way, when are you going to start buying things for the nursery?" Yami asked.

"Probably will wait until we're out of school. Why?" Yuugi asked.

"Just let my mom know. She wants to help you when it comes to picking everything out." Yami replied.

"Okay. Tea and Annu have already said that they want to help out, too, so I guess that means there will be four of us going." Yuugi said.

"You don't mind, do you?" Yami asked.

"No. The more help I get, the better. You do realize that you're going to be helping getting the nursery set up." Yuugi said.

"I have already resigned myself to that fact." Yami replied.

Yuugi unlocked the Game Shop, and the two walked in.

"Is no one else here?" Yami asked.

"I thought Grandpa would be. I know that Heba and Atemu were going to the mall with Tea, Tristan, Annu, and Kazuo today." Yuugi replied. She came across a note.

_Yuugi and Heba,_

_I was called on an excavation to Egypt last minute. I should only be gone a month. Take care of yourselves. All the standard rules apply._

_Love, Grandpa_

_P.S. NO PARITES!!_

Yami laughed. "Parties? Since when do you and Heba have parties?" Yami asked.

"I believe that he's saying no going to parties." Yuugi replied.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Do you and Heba get left alone often?" Yami asked.

"Usually only two or three times a year, but we're both going to be eighteen in June, so he's not worried about us. He's usually only gone a months. Two at the most." Yuugi replied.

"What about the shop? What happens to it while he's gone?" Yami asked.

"It stays closed." Yuugi replied.

"What do you and Heba do for money, though?" Yami asked, a little worried.

Yuugi suddenly laughed. "I just realized that I never told you." Yuugi said.

"Never told me what?" Yami asked.

Yuugi took Yami's hand. "Come on. I'd better show you my secret." Yuugi said.

Yami followed Yuugi upstairs and to one of the rooms upstairs.

Yuugi opened the door and turned on the light to the room.

Yami looked around and noticed that the room was actually a workroom.

The room was filled with paints, easels, blank sheets for portraits, and other materials that were used for painting.

"What is all this?" Yami asked.

"My little secret. Take a look." Yuugi said.

Yami looked and saw that there were a lot of paintings in the room. "Hey. These were all done by Margo Forgue. My dad has several of her paintings." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami." Yuugi said.

"How did you guys afford them?" Yami asked.

"We don't have to. Yami, I am Margo Forgue." Yuugi said.

Yami turned and looked at Yuugi wide-eyed. "You painted all these?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded.

"Why do you use the name Margo Forgue then?" Yami asked.

"Because I prefer to remain anonymous." Yuugi replied.

"So, you paint all these?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I was surprised at how quick my paintings became famous. I honestly didn't think that I would make it as a painter." Yuugi said.

"I've always thought that these paintings were great. Do my parents know?" Yami asked.

"You're parents don't, but Atemu does. Once he and Heba became very serious, we told him about this. Atemu agreed to keep my secret." Yuugi said.

"This is why your grandfather doesn't worry when the shop is closed." Yami said.

"Yeah. We get a good bit of money from my paintings." Yuugi said.

"No wonder you guys live so comfortably." Yami said.

Yuugi laughed. " We do well for ourselves. I admit that." Yuugi said.

"Anyway, you are a great painter. I know my dad would be thrilled to know that you're the one who painted those paintings." Yami said.

"I may tell him." Yuugi said.

"Have done anything new?" Yami asked.

"There is actually a new one I just finished." Yuugi said. She walked over and pulled a cloth off of a painting.

Yami's eyes widened.

The painting was of Atemu and Heba. Atemu was dressed a Pharaoh of ancient Egypt, and Heba was dressed like a slave. Atemu had his arms wrapped around Heba as they kissed. At the bottom of the painting was the title _The Pharaoh and his Slave. _

"Did Atemu and Heba know that you were doing this?" Yami asked.

"They knew that I was using them as modeling in one of my paintings. They haven't seen it, yet. I just finished this one last night." Yuugi said.

"Where did you get the idea for this?" Yami asked.

"A story I heard from my grandfather." Yuugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "Grandpa told me about a story that he had uncovered from some Egyptian hieroglyphics. Apparently, there was a story about a Pharaoh who fell in love with his slave. The slave was a male. When the Pharaoh's council found out about the Pharaoh's affair with the slave, the council had the slave killed because he was male and not of correct status." Yuugi said.

"I've heard that story myself. The status thing was a complete crock. Status overmastered considering the fact that pharaohs had had their children through concubines considering some of them didn't want to have to marry. The Pharaoh was so angry at his council for what they had done that he never married and never had a child." Yami said.

"Yeah. When the Pharaoh died, the kingship fell to his younger brother and his brother's wife. The Pharaoh didn't actually live but three years after his lover was killed." Yuugi said.

"My dad knew the same story, and he told me and Atemu. I always found it interesting, too." Yami said.

"Anyway, I decided to paint a picture about that, and Atemu and Heba agreed to be models for me." Yuugi said.

"I think that you did great with it." Yami said.

"Thanks. I was kind of worried about it when I first started it, but it did end up good in the end." Yuugi said.

"I'm thinking of doing a series on ancient Egypt, but I'm going to wait a little while before I do another one. I'm going to see how this one does first." Yuugi said.

"Do you have a copy of every painting that you do?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I like to keep one of each one." Yuugi replied.

The two walked out of the room.

"Yuugi, those are really good paintings. You have a real talent as a painter." Yami said.

"Thanks. I guess I will have to tell your parents about this." Yuugi said.

"You don't have to worry about it right now." Yami said.

"Right." Yuugi agreed.

The two walked back downstairs and went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yuugi, there is something that I want to ask you." Yami said.

"Sure. What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"I know that it is a while off, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom with me." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, I thought dating you would have been answer enough, but yes, I will go to the prom with you." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Thanks, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Well, you are the one that I am dating, so I am going to go to the prom with you. Of course, I might be a little fat by then." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "Given the reason, it won't bother me because I know that it's only because you are pregnant with my child." Yami said.

"I'm glad to know that." Yuugi said.

Yami leaned forward and kissed her again. Yuugi raised her arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck, pulling him closer. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi and pulled her closer. Yami ran his tongue over Yuugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yuugi opened her mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yuugi's mouth and started to explore the inside of Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi moaned as Yami mapped out the inside of Yuugi's mouth.

Slowly, Yuugi fell backwards onto the couch with Yami on top of her. Yami raised his hands and started to unbutton the top of Yuugi's blouse.

"Yami." Yuugi said, a little breathless.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Maybe we should go up to my room. I don't want Heba and Atemu to find us on the couch." Yuugi said.

"Good idea." Yami agreed.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

Yami then picked Yuugi up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room. He shut the door with his foot before he walked over to the bed. Yami set Yuugi down on the bed before he climbed on the bed with her. He leaned down and kissed Yuugi on her lips again before he moved down to her neck. Yuugi moaned as Yami started to kiss Yuugi on her neck. Yami then started to suck on the pulse point of Yuugi's neck, forming a bruise. Yami then continued on down her neck.

Yami then unbuttoned Yuugi's blouse all the way and took it off of her, throwing it to the side. Yami leaned down and started to kiss on her chest. He undid her bra and took it off also throwing it to the side. Yami cupped one of Yuugi's breasts in his hands and then started to lick and kiss it.

Yuugi moaned at this.

Once Yami was done with the one breast, he turned his attention to the other one. He then continued down Yuugi's stomach until he reached the hem of her pants. Yami then took off her pants and underwear to leave Yuugi naked.

The next thing Yami knew, he was on his back with Yuugi on top of him.

"Now, Yami. You're not the only one that is going to get to have fun today." Yuugi said with a smile. She leaned down and started to kiss and lick Yami's neck.

Yami let out a moan.

Yuugi kissed down Yami's neck until she reached Yami's collarbone, where she bit down gently.

Yami gave a yelp of surprise.

Yuugi licked the bite mark. She then took off Yami's shirt and threw it the side. "You're gorgeous, Yami." Yuugi said.

"You're more so." Yami said.

Yuugi leaned down and started to lick at Yami's chest. She went down until she reached one of Yami's nipples. She pulled it into her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ah! Yuugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Yuugi continued to suck on Yami's nipple until it was hard before she turned her attention to the other one. Once that was finished, Yuugi continued to kiss down Yami's stomach. When she reached Yami's pants, she took them along with Yami's boxers off before throwing them to the floor.

Yami shivered as the cold air hit his already heated member.

Yuugi smirked. She had a wicked side, and Yami was about to find out what it was. She placed her hands on Yami's hips before she leaned down and took Yami's member into her mouth.

"Ah! Yuugi!" Yami shouted, bringing his hands up to entwine his fingers in Yugi's hair. He had been startled when his member was suddenly engulfed in warm heat.

Yuugi started to suck on Yami's member. She made sure to hold Yami's hips down so that he couldn't buck up.

Yami did try to buck up into Yuugi's warm mouth, but found that he couldn't because of the hold that Yuugi had on him.

Yuugi switched off between sucking and licking Yami's member.

Yami could feel that he was reaching his end rather quickly. "Yu-Yuugi, I'm cl-close." Yami said.

Yuugi chose to ignore the warning and continued with her actions.

Yami was soon brought to end. "YUUGI!" Yami cried out, releasing into Yuugi's mouth.

Yuugi swallowed every drop that Yami released before she let go of his member.

Yami was sweating and panting from Yuugi had done to him.

"Having fun?" Yuugi asked innocently.

"Yuugi, I had no idea that you could be that forceful." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "I'm full of surprises." Yuugi said.

"Yes. You are." Yami agreed. He then flipped them back over so that Yuugi was on bottom.

"Well, you're no different than me." Yuugi said.

"Perfect match, huh." Yami said.

"I guess so." Yuugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi again.

Knowing what was coming, Yuugi spread her legs, and Yami settled himself between them. Yami then thrust into Yuugi in one movement.

Yuugi arched up into Yami as her hands came up to grasp Yami's shoulders.

Yami pulled out until only the tip of his member was inside her before he thrust back into her. Yuugi lifted her legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist.

Yami continued to thrust in and out of Yuugi as he pace got faster.

"Ah! Oh, Yami!" Yuugi cried.

"Yuugi! Oh! So good!" Yami groaned.

Yuugi was thrust backing against Yami, making the thrusts even harder.

Both were soon reaching their ends.

Yuugi was the first. "YAMI!" Yuugi cried, releasing.

Yami felt Yuugi's walls clenched around him, and it threw him over the edge. "YUUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into her.

**LEMON ENDS HERE**

Both were tense for a few moments before Yami pulled out of Yuugi and collapsed onto the bed beside her.

"That was intense." Yuugi said.

"I agree, but I wouldn't mind having you for the rest of my life." Yami said.

"That's what I'm hoping for.' Yuugi said.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yuugi gently.

Yuugi cuddled up next to Yami and rested her head on Yami's chest.

Yami started to run his hands through Yami's hair.

"You know, this is the first time that we've been together since we actually started dating." Yuugi said.

"I know, and that's because we were taking things slowly. It just seemed right today." Yami said.

"I know. Since Grandpa's going to be gone for a month, I get the feeling that you and Atemu will be staying with us a lot." Yuugi said.

"You could say that. I know that Atemu stayed with you two a lot anyway. I'll probably be staying, too." Yami agreed.

"Well, I guess we'll get used to it. What do your parents think?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, you're already pregnant, so there's no point in them protesting." Yami said.

"You know what I mean." Yuugi said.

"I know. It doesn't bother them too much. I think that they understand." Yami said.

"Well, I guess Heba and I will have to get used to two houseguests for the next month." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. You will." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep.

* * *

Atemu and Heba walked into the Game Shop.

"Hmm. I wonder where Grandpa is." Heba said.

"Heba, he left a note." Atemu said, showing Heba the note.

"Well, I guess we're on our own for a month." Heba said after reading the note.

"I guess I'll be staying for a month." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I already knew that." Heba said.

The two headed upstairs.

"You know, I think that I just a had a great idea." Atemu said as they walked into Heba's room.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

Atemu picked Heba up and threw him on the bed before joining him. "I think that it's the perfect chance to make love." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I agree." Heba said.

Atemu leaned forward and kissed Heba.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The prom.

R&R.


	11. Prom

Chapter 11- Prom

~One Month Later~

A month had passed, and Yuugi was showing that she was pregnant.

People had school had started to whisper about it, and everyone found out about the one night Yuugi and Yami had been together before they started dating. It caused for ridicule, which Yuugi ignored.

Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik were sitting in their fourth period class.

"So, when are you going shopping for your prom dress, Yuugi?" Ryou asked.

"Annu, Tea, and I are going to go shopping for them after school." Yuugi answered.

"Are you dragging Yami along?" Bakura asked, looking for something to tease Yami about.

"No, Bakura. Yami's not coming with me. His mother is, though." Yuugi said

"Mrs. Sennen is going shopping with you girls?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi nodded. "She volunteered to go with us and help us out." Yuugi replied.

"Sounds like you are getting along with fine with Yami's parents." Marik said.

"Well, I am pregnant with their grandchild." Yuugi said.

"She makes a point." Ryou agreed.

They could hear Marisa talking about Yuugi.

"Can you believe that that botch is pregnant with Yami's child?" Marisa asked.

"Well, it makes sense why he's dating her now." another girl said.

"Humph. That bitch stole Yami from me all because she got herself knocked up." Marisa said.

Yuugi frowned.

"Yeah. There's no way he would have dated her any other way." another girl said.

"Well, if that bitch lost that bastard child, Yami would come crawling back to me." Marisa said.

"That's it. I'm shutting her up." Bakura said, starting to stand.

"No, Bakura." Yuugi said.

"But she's making fun of you." Marik whined.

"Let me deal with her." Yuugi said.

"In fact, Yami would prefer me." Marisa said haughtily.

Hands suddenly slammed on Marisa's desk, causing her to jump. Marisa looked up at Yuugi.

"If you have something to say to me, say it to my face instead of talking behind my back." Yuugi said.

"Fine. You're only with Yami because he's guilty that he got you knocked up." Marisa said.

"Really? And you know that how? I'm certain that Yami wouldn't have told you that as he hates your guts." Yuugi said.

"It's obvious." Marisa said.

"Really? Did you know that Yami asked me to start dating him before he knew that I was pregnant?" Yuugi asked.

Marisa's face vaulted. "Wh-what?" Marisa gasped.

"That's right. I didn't tell Yami right off that I was pregnant. He told me he wanted to date me before he knew that I was pregnant." Yuugi said.

"So what? How does he know that it's his child?" Marisa asked.

"Because unlike you, I'm not a slut." Yuugi said.

Marisa gasped along with the other girls sitting with her.

"I know all about your little scam, remember? The one where you fucked some guy to get pregnant and then claimed the baby was Yami's. You were proven a liar as Yami knew there wasn't a chance that he could be father. He knows he is with me, and he's rather excited about the fact that he's going to be a father. Perhaps you should start watching your mouth. After all, I'm neither a liar nor a slut." Yuugi said. She then walked back over to sit down with Marik, Bakura, and Ryou.

Bakura and Marik were laughing.

"Good one, Yuugi." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled. "You really can take care of yourself." Ryou said.

"Thank you." Yuugi said.

Marisa and the girls with her looked over at Yuugi, but the harsh glares that Bakura and Marik sent them had the girls turning away.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Heba, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Malik, Annu, and Kazuo were killing themselves laughing.

"Y-you actually said all that to them?" Yami asked through his laughter.

Yuugi nodded.

That sent them into another fit of laughter.

"I can't believe it. I didn't think anyone would ever say something like that to Marisa." Joey said.

"Well, I got sick of her talking about me, and I decided to stand up for myself. Besides, we all know that it's true." Yuugi said.

"Yeah, but Marisa's never had anyone put things to her as blatantly as you have, Yuugi." Tea said.

Yuugi shrugged. "Just glad to get rid of her." Yuugi said.

"Well, I must admit that most people would think twice about messing with Marisa." Tristan said.

"Marisa is all talk and no action. You've heard her threaten before, but she never carries them out. That's why most people don't listen to a thing that she says anyway when she threatens people." Yuugi said.

"She makes a point. Girls have done what Marisa threatened them not to do, and she never does anything." Bakura agreed.

"In any case, that was good, Yuugi." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Heba agreed.

"Although I would love to blast her for saying that about losing the baby. That was just low and underhanded." Yami said.

"Well, it's not like there's anything she can do about it. I mean, I just went to the doctor, and everything's fine." Yuugi said as she ate.

"Except for the fact that your appetite has gone up in the last month." Heba said.

"Well, I'm eating for two now." Yuugi said.

"True, but Grandpa says that our food bill has doubled since you got pregnant." Heba said.

"That's because of the chow hound over here." Yuugi said.

"Hey!" Joey exclaimed, knowing that she was referring to him.

"She's right, puppy. We have been over there more often that not lately, and you eat for everyone." Seto said.

"Yeah. Then I guess the food bill has tripled probably." Heba said.

The group laughed.

"Hey. We're still going shopping for the prom dresses, right?" Tea asked.

"That's the plan." Yuugi said.

"My mom's going to meet you at the mall." Yami said.

"What are you guys going to be doing?" Annu asked.

"Renting our tuxes." Kazuo replied.

"Yeah. We've got to get those, too." Bakura said.

"Well, Yami and I don't have to worry about that. We have to have them for those formal dinners that Mom and Dad drag us to, so we're just going to use those." Atemu said.

"Same here. I'll just use one of mine that I've already got." Seto agreed.

The bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Well, we'd better be going." Kazuo said.

Everyone threw their lunch stuff away and headed inside.

* * *

"There is no way that I am going to come out." Yuugi said.

"Come now, dear. I'm sure that you look fine." Amara said.

"Yeah. Yuugi come on out." Annu added.

Yuugi opened the dressing room door and stepped out wearing a lavender spaghetti-strap dress. It covered her feet and had dark violet sequins all over it at different areas. There was lace at the hem of the dress done to give the dress's hem a ruffled look.

"Yuugi, you look absolutely stunning!" Amara said, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, Yuugi. You really do." Annu agreed.

"You think so?" Yuugi asked, looking at herself on the mirror.

"Yeah. Yami's jaw is going to fall off the moment he sees you in that dress." Tea agreed.

Yuugi sighed. "If you say so." Yuug said.

"Oh, don't worry about looking pregnant with the dress, Yuugi." Amara said.

"I'm not. I'm not ashamed of being pregnant, and I don't care who knows that I am." Yuugi said.

"Good. Are you getting that one?" Annu asked.

"Annu, being pregnant, there are a limited number of dresses that I have to choose from and of them, this is the best one that I have found." Yuugi said.

"And you look great in it." Tea said.

"She's right. I think Yami's going to doing a lot of glaring at the prom because there are going to be a lot of guys looking at you." Tea said.

"Yami does that anyway." Yuugi said.

"Well, he'll be doing a lot more of it now." Tea said.

"Now that I think about, all our guy friends will be doing that." Annu said.

"Well, it's good that you have so many friends that will look out for you." Amara said.

"All right. I think that I will get this dress." Yuugi said.

"Good because I have some jewelry that will look great with it that you can borrow." Amara said.

Yuugi went back into the dressing room to change.

* * *

"So, did you find a dress for the prom?" Heba asked his sister.

"Yes, I did. Amara is having a seamstress who is a friend of hers to hem the dress for me." Yuugi said.

Amara and Aknankanon had told Yuugi and Heba to just start calling them by their names now.

"That's good. Is Yami going to be stunned?" Heba asked.

"He'll be doing a lot of glaring at anyone who dares to look at me." Yuugi said.

"That says a lot for the dress." Heba said.

"What about you guys? Did you find a tux?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, I did. In stead of renting one, I went ahead and bought one since Atemu said I'll be dragged to the dinner parties his parents get invited to so that he doesn't have to suffer alone." Heba said.

"Well, I'll probably have to start going to them myself." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. We suffer along with our boyfriends." Heba said.

* * *

~Prom Night~

"Well, don't you look dashing?" Solomon said when Heba walked in wearing his tuxedo.

"I know, Grandpa. I hate this thing." Heba said.

"I'm sure that you'll forget all about that at the prom. Where's your sister?" Solomon asked.

"Getting ready." Heba answered.

A few moments later, Yuugi walked into the room. She was in the dress with lavender flat dress shoes on. She was wearing a heart shaped necklace that was lavender and earrings to match.

Solomon and Heba starred at Yuugi open-mouth.

"What?" Yuugi asked.

"Yuugi, you look gorgeous!" Solomon said.

"I'm going to be killing any guy that comes on to you tonight." Heba said.

"Let's leave Yami out of the killing spree you're planning." Yuugi said.

"I think that Yami's going to have trouble keeping his eyes off of you when he sees you in that." Solomon said.

"Don't remind me. He's not going to leave my side for a second tonight." Yuugi said, putting her white handbag on the couch as she sat down.

"And he shouldn't. He is your date, after all." Heba said.

"I know that, Heba." Yuugi said.

The doorbell rang.

Solomon went and answered it to find Atemu and Yami outside.

"When are you two going to learn that you can just walk in? You don't have to ring the doorbell." Solomon said.

"There's not telling when we will learn that one." Yami said.

"Come on in." Solomon said.

Yami and Atemu walked into the house and to the living room. Both their jaws dropped when they saw Yuugi.

"Told you." Heba said.

"Shut up." Yuugi retorted.

"Yuugi, you look stunning." Yami said.

"That's what we told her." Heba said.

Yuugi got back up. "Shouldn't we be going?" Yuugi asked.

"A great idea, Yuugi." Atemu agreed.

"You kids have fun and be careful." Solomon told them.

"We will, Grandpa." Heba said.

"Bye." Yuugi added.

The four got into the car that Yami and Atemu had brought and headed for the school.

Once at the school, they got out and headed inside where a banner hung that said: Prom 2009.

"Wow. They really went all out for the prom." Yuugi said.

The theme was _A Night in Paris_, so everything was done to remind them of Paris.

Deciding that they would get their pictures taken first, the two couples did that before they got really involved with the prom.

"Hey. There's Annu and Kazuo." Heba said.

"Hey, you guys! Glad that you made!" Annu exclaimed.

"Hey, Annu. You knew that we were coming." Yuugi said.

"I know. I can't believe that all these people are here." Annu said.

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't have thought that some of these people would be here." Atemu said.

"I know that there are a lot of unhappy tonight, though." Kazuo said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because of you." Kazuo said.

"Me? What did I do?" Yami asked.

"At the beginning of the school year, people were betting on whether or not you would come to the prom given you've never been to one of the school dances before. Needless to say, there are a lot of unhappy losers tonight." Kazuo said.

"Well, it's their own fault for taking the bet in the first place." Yami said.

"That is true." Yuugi agreed.

The group started to disperse as they did different things.

Yuugi and Yami walked over to the refreshment table and got themselves some punch.

"There's a lot more people here than I thought." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. It's only one night." Yuugi said.

"I know. I'm not worried about it." Yami said. A glare suddenly came over his face.

"Now don't start that, Yami. You don't have to glare at every guy that looks at me." Yuugi said.

"Given how beautiful you look tonight, yes I do." Yami said.

Yuugi laughed. "Amara, Tea, and Annu all said that you would be doing a lot of glaring tonight." Yuugi said.

"And I will. By the way, aren't those earrings and necklace my mother's?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. She let me borrow them because they went with the dress." Yuugi replied.

"Well, my mom's got so much jewelry that she can spare it." Yami said.

"Yami, don't talk about your mother like that." Yuugi said.

"I'm just joking, Yuugi." Yami said.

"I know that." Yuugi said.

The two watched as the rest of their friends started to get there.

There was sloe music on, and there were people out on the dance floor dancing already.

"Hello, Yami."

Yami and Yuugi both looked, and both mentally groaned when they saw it was Marisa.

"What do you want, Marisa?" Yami asked.

"I was wondering of you would like to dace with me." Marisa said.

"No, Marisa. I don't want to dance with you." Yami replied.

"Why not? It's not like your girlfriend can dance." Marisa sneered.

Yuugi put on a fake smile. "As a matter of fact, Marisa, I am a rather good dancer, and being pregnant doesn't mean that I can't dance. Yami and I just haven't bothered to get out on the dance floor yet." Yuugi said.

"Then why don't you prove it." Marisa demanded.

"Marisa, Yuugi and I came here to enjoy ourselves, and we don't want to get in an argument with you. Excuse us." Yami said.

Yami and Yuugi walked off, taking their drinks with them.

"Even now, she's after me." Yami muttered.

"I think that's more due to getting back at me than being after you. I think that she just hates that you're dating me." Yuugi said.

"I know that's what it is because she only comes onto me now when you're with me." Yami said.

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't worry about her most of the time." Yuugi said.

"You know, I think that we should dance." Yami said.

"I agree." Yuugi said.

The two threw their cups away before they went to dance together.

The two turned out to be good dancers and danced together for several songs before they went to sit back down.

"You two looked great out there." Ryou said as he and Bakura came over to sit down.

"Thanks." Yuugi said.

"I just hate all the guys starring." Yami muttered.

"Well, Yuugi does look great in that dress she is wearing, so that is something that is going to attract attention." Bakura said.

"I don't think that there are many guys that are going to be willing to come onto me since they know that I am pregnant." Yuugi said.

"In any case, you two do look great out there." Ryou said.

"Where did you learn to dance, Yuugi?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I've always liked dancing. I don't know how I learned. I guess I just have a natural talent for it." Yuugi answered.

It wasn't long before all of their friends started to gather with them when they tired of dancing.

"So, what did Marisa want?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. We saw her come over to you two." Tristan said.

"She wanted to dance with me, and I turned her down." Yami answered simply.

"Let me guess. She found some way of insulting Yuugi." Marik said.

"Yes, but as always, I had a comeback." Yuugi replied.

"Yes, you did." Yami said.

"After you two left, Marisa was fuming. You could tell that she hated it." Seto said.

"Well, we won't have to deal with her much longer. School ends in two weeks, and then we'll be away from her for good." Yami said.

"Which is something that I know you are looking forward to, Yami." Kazuo said.

"You have no idea." Yami said.

"All right. Let me have your attention please."

Everyone looked to the stage where the principal was.

"I'm glad that you are all enjoying your prom, and I hope that you've all had a good senior year." the principal said.

There were cheers mixed in with a few groans.

"Now, I'm sure that this is the time that you've all been waiting for. The announcement of the Prom King and Queen." the principal said.

There were a lot of cheers.

"This is a load of bull." Seto muttered.

"Come on, Seto. Don't ruin this for everyone." Joey said.

"Marisa was saying at school all week that she was a shoo-in for Prom Queen." Tea said.

"I hope that she doesn't get it. It would serve her right." Annu said.

"Come on. It's not that big of a deal." Kazuo told her.

"And this years Prom King is…" the principal trialed off as he looked at the paper. "Yami Sennen!"

This startled Yami.

"Well, looks like you're pretty popular, Yami." Atemu said.

Yami glared at his brother before he went up on stage and was given the crown for king.

"Yami hates this." Heba said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to get him alone." Bakura said, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Oh, yes. This will be so much fun to tease him over." Marik agreed.

"What do you think, Yuugi?" Heba asked.

"I think that Yami hates this, and that he's going to hate the traditional King and Queen dance." Yuugi said.

"He's going to refuse of the queen is Marisa." Tea said.

Marisa's eyes lighted up. 'Yes! Yami's the king, which means that when I get called as queen, I'll be able to dance with him. That'll show that bitch Yuugi who's the real woman for Yami.' Marisa thought with a smirk.

Malik noticed. "Marisa's already dreaming of the dance, and she hasn't even been called as queen." Malik said.

"Don't worry about it. Yami's not going to dance with her long." Yuugi said.

"And this year's Prom Queen is…" the principal trailed off as he looked at the paper.

Marisa already started to walk toward the stage, confidant that it was her.

"Yuugi Moto!" the principal announced.

The group of friends gasped.

Joey laughed. "I guess the couple rule the prom." Joey said.

Yuugi stood up and went toward the stage.

Marisa glared at her. 'That bitch! She stole my crown from me!' Marisa thought, angry.

Yuugi walked onto the stage and was crowned as well.

"Here are this year's Prom King and Queen!" the principal announced.

The students clapped and cheered for them.

"Now for the traditional King and Queen dance!" the principal said.

The music started, and Yuugi and Yami went to the dance floor and started to dance.

People watched them for a minute before starting to dance as well.

"Well, I guess we really are a match then." Yami said.

"Yeah. I didn't expect this." Yuugi agreed.

"I really don't care. I think that it's great." Yami said.

"Mainly because you're dancing with someone that you like." Yuugi said.

"No. because I'm dancing with someone that I love." Yami replied.

Yuugi smiled before she leaned up, and Yami kissed her.

When the dance ended, Yuugi and Yami went back to their friends.

"So, Mr. Prom King, what do you think?" Bakura asked, smirking.

"Oh, shut up, Bakura!" Yami snapped.

"Defensive." Marik said.

Yami glared at them both.

"Marisa wasn't happy." Tea said.

"What did she do?" Yuugi asked.

"Glared at you two before she left the prom. I think she was pretty steamed." Annu said.

"I'm not worried about her right now." Yuugi said.

"Like any of us should worry about them." Malik said.

When the prom started to wind down, Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba decided to leave.

"That was an interesting prom." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You two managed to tick Marisa off without doing or saying anything to her." Heba added.

"I didn't do anything. Although she's going to be ranting about this until the end of school." Yuugi said.

"Ignore her. She didn't deserve it anyway." Yami said.

"You know that Bakura and Marik are not going to let you live that down, Yami." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know, and I don't think that I really care right now." Yami replied.

Once they arrived at the Game Shop, the four walked in.

Solomon had already gone to bed as it was after midnight.

"Hey. Here's a note." Heba said.

The group read it.

_I don't care what you do tonight; just don't wake me up with your noise._

_Grandpa._

Yuugi and Heba blushed.

"Does that man know everything?" Yami asked.

"No, but I think he knows us well enough to know that's what will probably happen." Yuugi said.

"Then let's not disappoint him." Yami said.

Yami and Yuugi went up to Yuugi room, and Atemu and Heba went up to Heba's room to continue with their prom night.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I don't know if all schools do a prom king and queen, but mine did, so that's why I used that.

Next: Making plans for the future.

R&R.


	12. Planning for the Future

This chapter is kind of short. Sorry about that. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Planning for the Future

Yuugi and Yami were sitting in the living room of the Sennen mansion. They were the only ones there as Atemu and Heba were out on a date, and Amara and Aknankanon were out shopping.

"Yuugi, there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yuugi asked, turning to look at Yami.

"Well, you know that I want us to be together and raise this child together." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yuugi said.

"Well, I was just thinking. I'm not sure if you'll like this ides or not, but I thought that I might as well try because I'll never know if I don't ask and-" Yami stopped when Yuugi put a finger to his lips.

"Yami, stop rambling and ask me what it is that you want to ask." Yuugi said.

"Okay. Yuugi, do you want to live together?" Yami asked.

"What?" Yuugi asked, shocked.

"I know it's kind of sudden, but I thought that since we would be parents that we would live together instead of the baby living with you, and me having to come and see it." Yami said.

"Yami, you're not thinking of me moving in here with you, are you?" Yuugi asked.

"What? No, of course not!" Yami said.

"Oh. You're thinking of us getting a place on our own." Yuugi said.

"Well, sort of." Yami said.

Yuugi sat up to face him. "Yami, could you tell me the whole story?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, there's a three story house that's only a few blocks from here that would be perfect for us." Yami said.

"Why would we need a three-story house?" Yuugi asked.

"Because Atemu and Heba would be living with us." Yami said.

Yuugi was shocked.

"I know that it might not seem like the best arrangement, but it's only for now." Yami said.

"Yami, whole story please." Yuugi said.

"Okay. Atemu and I had always talked about moving out on our own after high school and living together. Well, we thought that we would still do that. The house is kind of expensive, but with Heba and Atemu living there, too, they would be able to help out with all the utilities and stuff." Yami said.

"What about jobs? None of us have any." Yuugi said.

"You do." Yami said.

"Other than that." Yuugi said.

"Dad always planned for Atemu and I to go into the family business with him. While we're in college, Atemu and I would have jobs there that would work with our class schedules. With all of us living there, it would make things easier." Yami said.

"And what does Heba think of this?" Yuugi asked.

"I really don't know yet. Atemu was going to tell him today. We wouldn't be living wit Atemu and Heba for the rest of our lives. Just right now." Yami said.

"So, it's a temporary arrangement." Yuugi said.

"Of course. Atemu said that he wouldn't mind living there with the baby because that would mean that he would get more time with his niece or nephew. Once our careers for going good, then we would branch out on out own." Yami said.

"Well, it sounds like a pretty good arrangement. I'll admit that." Yuugi said.

"What do you think about it?" Yami asked.

"I think that for a temporary arrangement, it's pretty good. That's also going to depend on what Heba thinks of this." Yuugi said. She looked at Yami and said, "What makes you think we could get this house?"

"Well, the guy selling it is a friend of Dad's, so it wouldn't be too heard." Yami said.

"I see." Yuugi said.

"And we wouldn't have a house payment. You see, Mom and dad agreed that you and Heba wanted to do it, they would buy the house for us in full as a graduation present for the four of us. We'd only have the utilities to worry about, and we could split them up." Yami said.

"Well, it sounds like a good idea." Yuugi agreed.

"So, you think that you might want to do it?" Yami asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but I think that we're going to need to talk to Atemu and Heba before anything else." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's great!" Yami said.

"Why this all of a sudden, though?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, Atemu and I have been talking about this for the last few weeks, but I got to thinking that the baby would be staying at your house, and I wouldn't be there all the time, and I really wanted to be, so I figured that this would be the best way, if you agreed." Yami said.

"I think that it is a good idea, if Heba-" Yuugi started.

"Hey, Yuugi!" Heba shouted.

The two on the couch jumped.

"I think that Heba knows about it." Yami said.

Heba ran into the room with Atemu trailing behind him.

"Yuugi, did Yami tell you?" Heba asked excitedly.

"Yes, and by the way that you are acting, I take I that you like the idea." Yuugi said.

"Of course I like the idea! I think that it's a great idea!" Heba said.

"Well, I think that settles that." Yami said.

"You agree to this, Yuugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I think that it's a great idea." Yuugi said.

"Good. Mom and Dad will need to know so that they can work things out with their friend." Atemu said.

"I still can't believe that you're parents are going to do this." Heba said.

"They want to do this for us. I think that Mom wants to get the house so that she can help set up the nursery." Atemu said.

Yuugi laughed. "I think that I could use her help." Yuugi said.

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment later today, Yuugi?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. It's at two this afternoon." Yuugi replied.

"Are you planning to go with her, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I have gone with her every time since I found out about the baby." Yami said.

"Well, I think that we'll be going. We're supposed to meet Annu, Kazuo, Tea, and Tristan for a movie, but Heba wanted to come and here and talk about the house. Now that we have, we'll be going." Atemu said. He grabbed Heba and dragged him out of the room.

Yami laughed. "I guess Heba's real excited about getting the house." Yami said.

"Yeah. Heba's always excited about new things." Yuugi said. Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt a sharp kick to her side. "Hey, Yami!" Yuugi said.

"What?" Yami asked, turning to look at her.

Instead of answering, Yuugi took Yami's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Yami raised an eyebrow, not understanding. His eyes widened when he felt the kick. "Is that-" Yami started.

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah. That's the baby kicking." Yuugi said.

"Wow. I've never felt the baby kick before." Yami said.

"Well, it is. I've felt it before, but never that hard." Yuugi said.

"Feeling the baby kick makes it seem more real." Yami remarked.

"Believe me. It has been real for me the entire time." Yuugi said.

"I guess you would have felt like that the whole time." Yami agreed.

"Yeah. It is real exciting to feel the baby kicking though." Yuugi said.

"Well, this baby is going to be getting a lot of live considering the two families that it is being born into." Yami said.

"And that doesn't even include all of the friends that you and I have." Yuugi said.

"This child is going to know that it's loved." Yami said.

"And that also means that the child is going to be spoiled rotten." Yuugi said.

Yami sighed. "I guess that's where the parents have to discipline." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yuugi replied.

Yami pulled Yuugi into his arms, and Yuugi rested her head on Yami's chest.

"You know, we're going to be graduating from high school next week." Yuugi said.

"Don't I know it. I am so glad, too." Yami said.

"Can't wait to get out of high school?" Yuugi asked.

"Something like that. I'll be glad to be able to start our lives together." Yami said.

"I agree, and we'll be doing that after high school." Yuugi said.

"We're pretty much doing that now." Yami said.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami had gone out to Burger World to get something to eat before they headed over to the doctor's office.

"Yuugi. Yami."

The two looked up to see Bakura and Ryou.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" Yami asked.

"We were just coming here for a bit to eat. What about you two?" Ryou asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment later, so we decided that we would come and get something to eat before we headed over there." Yuugi replied.

"You're actually going with her?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, I am." Yami replied.

"Why don't you two join us?" Yuugi asked.

Bakura and Ryou did just that.

"How have you been doing with the pregnancy?" Ryou asked.

"I've been doing fine. The doctor said that I'm perfectly healthy and so is the baby." Yuugi replied.

"That's good news." Bakura said.

"I'm surprised hat you would even admit that, Bakura." Yami said.

Bakura glared at him. "I'm not a total psychopath." Bakura said.

"No. That's Marik's job." Yuugi said.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting to be called.

"I'll never get used to sitting in here." Yami muttered.

Yuugi smiled. "Well, given that you're with me, I think that everyone here knows why you're here." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Because I'm the father of your baby." Yami said.

"Yuugi Mutou." a nurse called.

Yuugi and Yami stood up and followed the doctor back to the room.

The two waited for a few moments before Yuugi's doctor walked in.

"Hello, Yuugi. How are you today?" the female doctor asked.

"I'm fine, Dr. Salas." Yuugi replied.

"Well, that's good. Let's see how you are doing." Dr. Salas said. She check Yuugi and then sis an ultrasound. "Everything looks good, Yuugi."

"That's great." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled, glad to hear that.

"I can tell you the gender if you want." Dr. Salas said.

"No. We agreed that we would be surprised." Yuugi said.

"All right. If that's how you want it." Dr. Salas said.

Yuugi got dressed, and Yuugi and Yami headed out.

"The babies are just fine, so just keep up the way you've been doing." Dr. Salas said.

"Thank you." Yuugi said.

Yuugi and Yami left the room and then were back in a moment later.

"Excuse me. Did you say babies?" Yuugi asked.

"Why, yes I did." Dr. Salas said.

"Babies? As in two?" Yami asked.

"Not not two. Three." Dr. Salas said.

"Three?" Yuugi asked.

"Three babies?" Yami asked.

The two were obviously stunned.

"Yes, three babies. You're having triplets." Dr. Salas said.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Couldn't resist having them have triplets in this on.

Next: Reactions to the triplets.

Also, there is a poll on my profile regarding this story. Please vote in it.

R&R.


	13. Triplets!

I'm back from my trip. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but we got back later on SUnday than I thought, and I was tired, so I didn't do any writing then. ANd it's taken me a while to get into a writing modd, but I found it, so everything is back to normal for me. I did enjoy my trip, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Triplets?!

Atemu and Heba were sitting in the living room of the Sennen mansion alone.

"I wonder how Yuugi's doctor appointment went." Heba murmured.

"We'll find out soon, Heba. There has been nothing wrong yet, so there is no reason to worry." Atemu said.

"Do you think that Yuugi and Yami will be back any time soon?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Atemu asked.

Heba turned to face him and smirked. "Well, we are alone right now, so I was thinking that we could use that to our advantage." Heba said.

Atemu also smirked. "Yes. I think that we should, could, and will use that to our advantage." Atemu said. He leaned down and kissed Heba.

Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, deepening the kiss.

Atemu let his hands trail down Heba's back until he reached the hem of Heba's pants.

"YAMI SENNEN, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN FOR THIS!" Yuugi shouted.

Atemu and Heba both jumped at the loud shout and fell right off of the couch.

"Yuugi, please just calm down." Yami said. He sounded slightly panicky.

"Calm down! You do this to me, and you want me to calm down!" Yuugi shouted.

Atemu and Heba both ran into the kitchen where Yuugi and Yami were.

Yami was on the opposite side of the table from Yuugi, and he looked rather scared.

"Um, what's going on?" Atemu asked.

"I'm going to kill your brother." Yuugi growled.

Yami gulped. "Yuugi, could you please just calm down so that we can talk about this rationally?" Yami asked.

Yuugi glared at Yami.

"Yuugi, what did Yami do that has made you want to kill him?" Heba asked.

"Well, it's sort of something that I already did. I just didn't realize it." Yami said.

"What did you do?" Atemu asked.

"Why don't you tell them, Yami?" Yuugi growled.

Atemu and Heba both turned to look at Yami.

"Well, the doctor told us today that Yuugi's going to have triplets." Yami said.

"Triplets?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Come here, Yami!" Yuugi said, trying to get to him.

Yami ran out of the room right by Atemu and Heba and into the living room with Yuugi hot on his heels.

Atemu and Heba looked at each other before they ran into the living room after them.

Yami was hiding behind the couch with Yuugi looking ready to kill Yami.

"Um, Yuugi. You did know that you were pregnant already." Heba said.

"Yes, I knew that, but I didn't know that I was pregnant with three children!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Yami gulped. "Yuugi, how was I supposed to know that you would get pregnant with triplets?" Yami asked.

Yuugi let out a frustrated sigh before she collapsed into one of the chairs. "I cannot believe that this is happening." Yuugi groaned.

Heba walked forward and said, "Are you okay, Yuugi?"

"I have no idea. I am going to be having three children. Do you have any idea what is going to happen to my body having three children?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, it's not forever." Atemu said.

"That isn't the point." Yuugi said.

"Um, Yuugi. Can I come out without the chance that you are going to kill me?" Yami asked."Yes." Yuugi replied.

Yami came out from behind the couch and sat down on the couch.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I rather like the idea of three children." Atemu said.

"WHAT?!" Yuugi and Yami exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. I mean, come on. That's just two more that I get to spoil." Atemu said.

"That's a great point, Atemu. We do get to spoil two more children this way." Heba agreed.

"Maybe you two like this idea, but Yuugi and I are the ones that are raising these children." Yami said.

"Come on. How bad could it be?" Atemu asked.

"I don't even want an answer right now." Yuugi said, rubbing her head.

"Come on, Heba. Let's leave them alone right now." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba went upstairs.

"Yuugi, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I certainly didn't expect this when I first learned that I was pregnant." Yuugi said.

Yami stood up and walked over so that he was standing behind Yuugi. He started rubbing her shoulders and said, "Don't worry about it, Yuugi. We'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, I actually don't know for a fact, but I do have a good enough feeling about it that I am certain that we will be just fine. It may be hard, but we will learn." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed. "I suppose so. Sorry about threatening you. This just threw me for a loop." Yuugi said.

"I know that, Yuugi. It doesn't matter. Somehow, you and I will manage to raise them right." Yami said.

"I hope so. I wonder what everyone will think." Yuugi said.

"I don't know, but I honestly don't care what anyone else thinks." Yami said.

"Did you want three kids, though?" Yuugi asked, looking up at Yami.

"Maybe, but not all at once. We can't help that this happened, though. We'll deal with this together." Yami told her.

"I'm glad of that. I don't know that I could handle this alone." Yuugi said.

"Well, I'm here to help you out. You're not going to go through this alone." Yami said.

Yuugi laughed. "You know, I think that it's a good thing that we'll be getting a three-story because we are going to need several rooms." Yuugi said.

"I know what you mean. I think that you and I need a single floor for us and our kids." Yami said.

"When do we tell your parents this news?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, you were going to have dinner with us tonight anyway, so we might as well tell them then." Yami said.

"Not a bad idea." Yuugi agreed.

Atemu and Heba walked back in.

"Are we still walking into a war zone?" Heba asked.

"No, Heba. Come on in." Yuugi said.

"I'm glad to see that you're still alive." Atemu remarked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm still alive. Yuugi's not going to kill me." Yami said.

"Yeah. There's no way that I am going to kill him and have to raise three kids one my own." Yuugi replied.

"I don't blame you there." Yami said.

"Well, good luck when you tell Mom and Dad." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I think that Mom and Dad will be thrilled because that's two more grandchildren for them to spoil." Yami said.

"True." Atemu agreed.

"Yuugi, don't forget that you need to tell Grandpa about this, too." Heba said.

"I know. I'm not going to forget to tell him." Yuugi said.

"Well, given that you're having here tonight, we could go over to the Game Shop and tell him about it now." Yami said.

"I think that that it is a great idea." Yuugi said.

"Well, let us know how it turns out." Heba said.

"Sure. Come on, Yuugi. Maybe the shop won't be busy right now." Yami said.

Yami and Yuugi left the mansion.

Atemu grabbed Heba by the wrist and pulled him to him, kissing Heba ruthlessly.

When Atemu pulled away, he said, "Now that they're gone, we can pick up where we left off." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Yeah. I guess we can." Heba agreed.

Atemu picked Heba up bridal style and carried him upstairs

* * *

Yuugi and Yami walked into the house.

"Grandpa, are you here?" Yuugi called.

There was no answer.

"He must be in the shop." Yami stated.

The two walked over to the door that led into the Game Shop and walked out into the shop to find Solomon behind the counter.

"Hey, Grandpa." Yuugi said.

Solomon turned and smiled at his granddaughter. "Hello, Yuugi. Yami. What brings you two here?" Solomon asked.

"Well, there's something that we needed to talk to you about. Would it hurt to close the shop early?" Yuugi asked.

"No. Why don't you make some tea for us and I'll close the shop." Solomon said.

"Sure thing, Grandpa." Yuugi said. She went back into the house with Yami.

"How do you think that he'll react?" Yami asked.

"I really don't know, Yami. We'll find out soon." Yuugi replied as she got the things that she needed to make the tea. "Could you get out the cups for me, Yami?" Yuugi asked.

"No problem." Yami replied. He went to the cupboard and got down the teacups.

By the time Solomon for into the kitchen, Yuugi had the tea ready.

"Hey. Grandpa. Good timing. I just got the tea ready." Yuugi said.

"I usually do have good timing, my girl." Solomon replied as he sat down.

Yuugi and Yami also sat down, and Yuugi poured the tea.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Solomon asked.

"Well, you know that I had I had a doctor's appointment today." Yuugi said.

"Yes. I know." Solomon said.

"Well, Yami and I found out something real shocking today." Yuugi said.

"What is that? Nothing is wrong, I hope." Solomon said.

"No. Nothing is wrong. We just found out that I am having triplets." Yuugi said.

"Triplets?!" Solomon exclaimed.

Yuugi nodded.

"We were shocked ourselves." Yami said.

"Triplets. I never expected that one." Solomon said.

"What do you think of that one, though?" Yuugi asked.

Solomon smiled. "Well, I think that it's wonderful. It means that I am going to have three great-grandchildren that I get to spoil." Solomon said.

"How did I know that that was coming?" Yuugi asked.

Solomon chuckled. "Yuugi, you know that I spoiled you and Heba. I am going to be doing double that now." Solomon said.

"So I heard. I'll be right back." Yuugi said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"Restroom." Yuugi replied before walking out of the kitchen.

"Well, this is certainly not what I expected, but it seems to be a great thing." Solomon said.

"I know, although I think that Yuugi was ready to kill me when she found out that she was having triplets." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "I can imagine. Don't worry. I'm sure that she'll simmer down." Solomon said.

"She already has, actually. We're both kind of scared about having three kids at once, but we'll adjust and deal with it." Yami said.

"The fact that you two are thinking about things makes me know that you're going to be just fine." Solomon said.

"You really think so?" Yami asked.

Solomon nodded.

Yuugi walked back in and sat down.

"So, have you told Aknankanon and Amara about this?" Solomon asked.

"No. Since I am eating dinner with Yami and them tonight, we thought that we would wait until then to tell them." Yuugi answered.

"That's not a bad idea." Grandpa agreed.

"Oh, you better tell them about the house." Yami said.

"Oh! That's right." Yami said.

"What house?" Solomon asked.

"Well, there's a three story house that is only a few blocks from the mansion. A friend of my parents owns it, and they're planning to sell it. If Yuugi and Heba wanted to, the four of us would live in that house, and my parents would buy the house for us as a graduation gift." Yami explained.

"It would be a pretty good arrangement. Since we now know that Yami and I are having triplets, the three story house would be good for us." Yuugi said.

"I see. That does sound like a good idea. When would you move in?" Solomon asked.

"Not until after we graduate." Yuugi replied.

"Of course, that is only a week away, but my parents needed to know so that they could go ahead and buy the house and get all that started." Yami said.

"Well, I think that it is a good idea. Besides, it's not that far for me to go and visit." Solomon said.

"Yeah. It's at about the halfway point between my parents' house and here." Yami put in.

"Did Heba agree to this?" Solomon asked.

"Oh, yeah. He agreed alright." Yuugi replied.

"Excited?" Solomon asked.

"Very." Yuugi answered.

Solomon chuckled. "Well, you know how your brother is. He gets real excited about things like this." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa." Yuugi said.

* * *

That night, Yuugi went over to the Sennen mansion for dinner with Yami and his parents.

Heba and Atemu had made other plans for that night, so Yuugi and Yami would be eating alone with Yami's parents.

Yuugi rang the doorbell, and Aknankanon answered it.

"Hello, Yuugi. Glad that you could make it. Come in." Aknankanon said, stepping aside so that Yugi could walk into the house.

"Thank you." Yuugi said.

Yami walked down then and said, "Hi, Yuugi." Yami said. He walked over and kissed her.

"Well, I'm glad that you made it all right, Yuugi." Aknankanon said.

The three walked into the living room and sat down.

"What has been going on with you, Yuugi?" Aknankanon asked.

"Not much other than studying for exams." Yuugi answered.

Aknankanon chuckled. "That's mostly what Atemu and Yami have been doing." Aknankanon said.

"It's not like we're given a choice. We have to do good to get good grades in the class." Yami said.

"True, but it's important to do well." Aknankanon said.

"I know, Dad. I know." Yami said.

Amara walked in and said, "Dinner's ready."

The four went to the dining room where they sat down to eat.

"Yuugi, you had a doctor's appointment today, didn't you?" Amara asked.

"Yes, I did. It went fine." Yuugi said.

"That's good." Amara said.

Yami nudged Yuugi with his foot, urging her to tell them the rest.

'They're his parents. He could tell them.' Yuugi thought.

"So, is there anything new with either one of you?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, there is one thing." Yuugi said.

"Oh. What is that?" Amara asked.

Yuugi kicked Yami in the shin, telling him that he was the one telling them about this.

Yami hid his wince, although the kick had hurt. "Well, when Yuugi went to the doctor, she found out something pretty big." Yami said.

"What's wrong? I thought you said that everything was fine." Amara said.

"Everything is fine. There is nothing wrong with the pregnancy or the baby." Yuugi said.

"Then what was it that you found out?" Aknankanon asked.

"Um, well, you see, we found out that Yuugi pregnant with triplets." Yami said.

"Triplets?!" Aknankanon and Amara exclaimed at the same time.

Yuugi and Yami nodded.

"Why, that's wonderful! Three grandchildren at once!" Amara said, clapping her hands together.

"Indeed. This si certainly great news." Aknankanon agreed.

"Well, that's good to know." Yami said.

"I'm the only one dreading it." Yuugi said.

"Why are you'd dreading it, dear?" Amara asked.

"Because of what is going to happen to my body." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, don't worry about it." Yami said.

"Yes. It's not the end of the world, and once the children are born, it will be more than worth it." Aknankanon said.

"I don't mind the children. It's going through childbirth of three children that I'm worried about." Yuugi said.

Amara laughed. "I was worried myself, but you don't need to worry about that. You'll be fine." Amara said.

"I hope so." Yuugi said.

"Oh, and Heba and Yuugi both agreed with the house idea. We kind of need the big house now." Yami said.

"I see. Well, I'll talk to Frederick tomorrow, and start working with him on that." Aknankanon said.

"Well, there's going to be a lot of baby stuff that you'll need to be getting. You'll need three of everything." Amara said.

"I know. Since exams and graduation are this coming week, I thought that I would wait until after all of this is over before worrying with that." Yuugi said.

"A good idea, actually. I'll be glad to help you when you go shopping for everything." Amara said.

"Okay. I could actually use that." Yuugi said.

The four continued to eat dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Yuugi and Yami decided to go up to Yami's room

"We don't want to hear anything!" Aknankanon called after them.

Yami shut the door to his room quickly. "He can be so embarrassing." Yami said.

"More embarrassing than my grandfather leaving us a note on prom night that he didn't want to hear anything?" Yuugi asked.

"Touché." Yami said as he sat down on the bed.

"Yami, are you worried at all?" Yuugi asked.

"Hell, yes. I was scared at the thought of raising one child. I'm terrified at the thought of raising three at the same time." Yami said.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one that is scared." Yuugi said.

"Well, we'll be going through this together, so we'll learn together." Yami said.

"True, but it doesn't make it any less terrifying." Yuugi said.

"Well, we'll figure it out." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yuugi, letting his hands rest on Yuugi's stomach.

"We will at some point at least." Yuugi said.

"In any case, we'll figure it out." Yami said.

"I am worried. I honestly think that I'm more scared of childbirth than I am of raising the children." Yuugi said.

"Well, I'm going to be there with you when you deliver, but there's not much that I can do for that." Yami said.

"I know. It just makes me feel better that you want to be there when the babies are born." Yuugi said.

"I wouldn't miss the birth of my children for anything." Yami said.

"Good. You realize that we need to start going to Lamaze classes pretty soon." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. We do. My mom can probably give us some good advice. My dad, too." Yami said.

"We'll have to ask them." Yuugi said.

Yami the felt the baby kick as Yuugi grimaced.

"At least I know why it hurts so much when I feel that." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. You've got three kicking you." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed. "I think that I'll be glad to have the children, although it's going to take a lot to get my old body back." Yuugi said.

"I think that you look fine." Yami said.

"I'm talking about after the babies are born." Yuugi said.

"I know that, Yuugi. I'm saying right now, you look fine." Yami said.

"Okay. I guess that I can let you off with that." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled.

The two continued to lie there, and it wasn't long before both fell asleep.

* * *

Amara noticed how late it was and went upstairs to check on Yuugi and Yami. She smiled when she saw that they were asleep.

Shutting the door back quietly, Amara went to the phone and dialed and number.

"_Hello? Moto residence._"Solomon said.

"Solomon, this is Amara Sennen." Amara said.

"_Hello, Amara. What can I do for you?_" Solomon asked.

"Well, I just checked in on Yami and Yuugi, and they're asleep, but I don't have the heart to wake Yuugi up, so I was just letting you know that she'll be staying here tonight." Amara said.

"_All right. That sounds like a good idea. I'll just see Yuugi in th morning then_." Solomon said.

"All right, Solomon. Bye." Amara said before hanging up the phone.

"Why did you call Solomon?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yuugi's asleep with Yami, and I didn't have the heart to wake her up." Amara explained.

"Ah. That makes sense. We should be going to bed ourselves." Aknankanon said.

"I agree." Amara said.

The two went to bed themselves.

* * *

Sunlight hit Yuugi in the eyes and she opened her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning.

Yuugi laid her head back down, determined to go back to sleep when she realized she was laying on something moving. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Yami, still asleep. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" Yuugi cried.

Yami jumped awake and fell right off the bed. "Ow! Yuugi! What is your problem?" Yami asked, looking up at her.

"Yami, I slept here last night. I must have fallen asleep when we were talking. My grandfather has to be so worried about me." Yuugi said.

"Oh, shit!" Yami said.

Both ran from the room and nearly ran into Aknankanon.

"Well, glad to see that you two are awake." Aknankanon said.

"Sorry, but I need to call my grandfather. He has to be worried since I didn't come home last night." Yuugi said.

"Don't worry, Yuugi. Amara checked on you two last night and didn't have the heart to wake you. She called your grandfather to let him know that you were staying here last night." Aknankanon said.

"Oh. That's good." Yuugi said.

"Now, why don't you two come down to breakfast." Aknankanon said before heading downstairs.

"I could have slept longer then." Yami grumbled.

"Yami, shut up." Yuugi said.

"Well, I could have. I wouldn't have gotten up if you hadn't shouted." Yami said.

"Yami, you might want to get used to it because I don't think that our children will be letting us sleep late." Yuugi said.

"This is why I want to sleep late as much as possible now." Yami said, pouting.

"Come on downstairs. It won't kill you." Yuugi said before going down herself.

"Great. We're not even married, and she's ordering me around." Yami muttered before heading downstairs himself.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I decided just to do the family reactions in this chapter.

Next: Graduation is here!

R&R.


	14. Graduation

Chapter 14- Graduation

"Yes! We are out of school!" Joey shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Calm down, puppy." Seto said.

"No way. We are finally out of school, and I am going to celebrate all of this." Joey said.

"Joey makes a point. We all made it through high school, so we should celebrate." Annu agreed.

"We're already having a graduation party." Seto said.

"Come on, Seto. This is our first day out of school, so we should celebrate somehow." Tea said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Atemu asked.

"Let's go to that new ice cream parlor that opened a few weeks ago. I don't think that any of us have been there." Yami said.

"Yuugi'll be eating three times as much as the rest of us." Heba muttered.

Yuugi punched Heba on the arm.

"Ow!" Heba exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Shut up, Heba." Yuugi said.

Yami and Atemu had to stifle their laughs although no one else bothered to try to stop their laughter.

"It's not funny." Heba growled.

"Come on, Heba. You know that Yuugi's kind of temperamental since she got pregnant." Tristan said.

"Would you like to be the next one on my hit list, Tristan?" Yuugi asked.

"Okay. If we're going to go to the ice cream parlor to celebrate, let's go." Yami said, hoping to stop his girlfriend from killing anyone.

The group headed to the ice cream parlor.

Once there, they had to sit in several different booths although they all sat pretty close together.

"This is a nice little café." Heba said.

"Yeah. It is. There's a lot of people from school here. I guess people had the same idea we did as far as celebrating goes." Yuugi said.

Everyone placed in their orders.

"So, what are you guys going to be doing over the summer?" Kazuo asked.

"Well, Yuugi and I are going to be getting ready for the triplets." Yami said.

"Yeah. When is your due date, anyway, Yuugi?" Tea asked.

"Well, my due date is at the end of August, but my doctor said that because of the fact that I am having triplets, I could go at the end of July or start of August." Yuugi replied.

"I guess you guys have a lot to do to get ready for everything." Malik said.

"Yeah. We've got a lot of stuff to get." Yami said.

"And you're going to need three of everything." Bakura added.

"When are you going to start getting everything?" Ryou asked.

"Well, we have gotten several things like the cribs and other necessities, but there's no point in doing anything with them since we'll be moving into the house." Yuugi said.

"But there's still a lot of things that you need to get." Marik pointed out.

"I know what you mean. Amara is planning on us having a lot of shopping trips once school is over." Yuugi said.

"Which means that we'll probably have more than we actually need?" Yami said.

"Yami, we're going to be having three kids. We're going to need a lot." Yuugi said.

"She makes a good point." Heba said.

"Well, why don't we concentrate on graduation right now, and then you two can worry about all of this later on." Marik said.

"That's a good idea." Heba agreed.

* * *

Heba and Yuugi walked into the game Shop.

"Okay. I have got to get off my feet." Yuugi said, going into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"You okay, Yuugi?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I am pregnant with triplets, and I am huge. I need to get off of my feet." Yuugi said.

"Are you going to be glad when you have the babies?" Heba asked, sitting down beside his sister.

"Yeah. I am. One, I won't be as big as a house. Two, I'll actually be able to sleep at night. Three, I can try and get my old body back." Yuugi said.

Heba laughed. "I don't think that Yami minds you being so big right now." Heba said.

"That's because he knows that I'm pregnant." Yuugi said.

"Hey, Yuugi. Did you ever get that other painting done?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I actually did. Help me up, and I'll show it to you." Yuugi said.

Heba stood up and helped Yuugi up onto her feet before they headed upstairs. They went into Yuugi's workroom.

"Here it is." Yuugi said, pulling a cloth from over the painting.

It was one of Yuugi and Yami although they were in ancient Egyptian clothing of that of a Pharaoh and his Queen.

"What did Yami think of this?" Heba asked.

"He liked it. He liked the idea of me painting us as the brother and his wife of the Pharaoh who died without marrying because his slave/lover was killed." Yuugi said.

"It makes a bit of sense. You're my sister and Yami's Atemu's brother, so it works." Heba said.

"Well, I did another painting. I'm not sure how you'll like it." Yuugi said.

"Let me see it." Heba said.

Yuugi showed Heba the other painting, which seemed to be a family portrait. It was off Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba back in ancient Egypt although Heba was dressed as a Royal instead of a slave.

"Wow, Yuugi. This is great. Has Yami or Atemu seen this yet?" Heba asked.

"They've seen the one of me and Yami, but not this one." Yuugi said.

"I think that it's one of the best ones that you have ever done." Heba said.

"Thanks. I was hoping that it turned out good." Yuugi said. She grimaced at a powerful kick.

"You okay?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Just some painful kicks." Yuugi replied.

"You're going to be real glad when you have those triplets." Heba said.

"Yeah. I am." Yuugi agreed.

The two went back downstairs.

"Hello. How was your last day of class?" Solomon asked.

"It was fine, Grandpa. We're both graduating with honors." Yuugi said.

"That's good. Are you two ready for dinner tonight? You know that we're going over to the Sennens." Solomon said.

"We know, Grandpa." Heba said.

"All right. Just making sure. Oh, and Yuugi. The art company called. Your newest painting was bought today." Solomon said.

"It was?" Yuugi asked.

Solomon nodded and handed her something.

"Wow. The painting was bought for $20,000 dollars." Heba said.

"That's good because it'll buy a lot of baby stuff." Yuugi said.

Solomon laughed. "Yes. You'll need it for that." Solomon agreed.

* * *

Aknankanon let Yuugi, Heba, and Solomon into the house.

"Glad that you guys made it." Aknankanon said.

"We're glad to be here." Solomon said.

"Well, we thought that we might as well celebrate the fact that Atemu, Yami, Yuugi, and Heba are graduating." Aknankanon said.

The group walked into the living room where Yami and Atemu were.

"Hey. Glad that you all made it." Atemu said.

"Don't we always?" Heba asked as he went over and sat down by Atemu.

Solomon and Aknankanon smiled before leaving the two couples alone.

"How are you doing, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine." Yuugi replied.

"Should be. She just got a check for $20,000 dollars." Heba said.

"For what?" Atemu asked.

"My newest painting was recently bought." Yuugi replied.

"That makes sense." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'll be using it to buy some stuff for our kids." Yuugi said.

"I don't think you'll be doing that." Atemu said.

"Why not?" Yuugi asked.

"Because if our mother is with you, there is no way that you are going to be allowed to buy anything. She'll be buying it all." Yami answered.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon walked back into the room.

"Dinner's ready, you guys." Amara said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

The four got up with Yami helping Yuugi up, and they all went into the dining room.

"Are you all ready for graduation?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to finally get out." Heba said.

"Yuugi, what are you going to be doing?" Aknanaknon asked.

"Well, I'm probably going to be taking a year off to just take care of the kids. After that, I'm probably going to be going to college to get a degree in art." Yuugi said.

"What are you planning to do, Heba?" Amara asked.

"Well, I've always dreamed of being a doctor, so I'm probably going to be going to medical school after I finish undergraduate school." Heba said.

"Sounds like you have some big plans." Aknankanon said.

Solomon chuckled. "He's always had that dream, and he has a full scholarship to Domino University, so he's set for now." Solomon said.

After dinner, Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba went upstairs while the adults stayed downstairs to talk.

"Yuugi and Yami do seem happy together as do Atemu and Heba." Solomon said.

"We know. I honestly never thought that Yami would have found someone that he would actually want a steady relationship with." Amara said.

"Well, he did find one in Yuugi, and I think that she is a great girl. She'll make a great mother, too." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. She will, although I know that she is a little scared." Solomon said.

"Any new parent is scared at first, but they'll learn." Amara said.

Aknanaknon chuckled. "They will learn, but I'm not sure if they'll want to have anymore." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we'll find out later." Solomon said.

* * *

"What do you think our parents and your grandfather are talking about?" Yami asked.

"There's no telling, but it doesn't really matter. What matters is that we are all graduating high school." Heba said.

"We talked to Mom and Dad earlier. They've got the house, and we can start moving in at the end of next week." Atemu said.

"That's great!" Heba said.

"Originally, it would be another month, but since Frederick is a friend of our parents, he agreed to let us move in earlier, especially when he heard that we needed to get the nursery set up." Yami said.

"That's good because we do need to get the nursery ready." Yuugi said.

"We'll have plenty of time to do that. Don't worry about that." Yami said.

"I know that Mom and Dad plan on helping us get the nursery set up." Atemu said.

"More like Mom will plan and Dad will do what Mom says." Yami said.

The four laughed.

"Grandpa will help as much as he can. I know he wants a part in this." Yuugi said.

"Well, between all of us, I think that we'll be okay." Yami said.

* * *

~Graduation Day~

Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Annu, and Kazuo were all in the gymnasium at school, waiting for the graduation ceremony to start.

"I can't believe that this is actually happening. I didn't think that we would get to this point." Tea said.

"I know. It's great that we're actually going to be getting our diplomas." Annu agreed.

"I'll just be glad to get it." Seto grumbled.

"Come on, Seto. You'll be able to get back to your company tomorrow." Joey said.

"I see that this is completely pointless." Seto said.

"Well, once we graduate, you won't have to go through this again until your college graduation." Yuugi said.

"Right. I can't wait." Seto said sarcastically.

"Was everything ready for the graduation party?" Heba asked.

"Yep. It's all set." Joey replied.

It wasn't long before they were called to get ready, and everyone marched out onto the football stadium where the ceremony took place.

Since he was the valedictorian, Seto made a short speech. "We all have gone through four tough years of high school, and we have reached this time where we can graduate with pride. We have all have a great deal to be proud of." Seto said.

After that, the names were called out, and the graduates received their diplomas.

"Congratulations to the class of 2009." the principal said.

With that, the graduates started to shout and cheer in joy.

"Come on, Yuugi. Let's go and find Yami and Atemu." Heba said, grabbing his sister's arm.

It wasn't long before they found them.

"Hey. There you two are." Yami said.

"Yeah. It's official. We're all high school graduates." Heba said.

"Come on. We should find our parents." Atemu said.

The group made their way to where they knew that Aknanaknon, Amara, and Solomon were.

"Congratulations to all of you. You've made some major accomplishments." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yuugi said.

"We're just glad that this is finally over." Yami said.

"Well, have fun at the graduation party and be careful." Amara said.

"We will, Mom. Don't worry." Atemu said.

* * *

There was a graduation party held at the school for all the graduates.

The group of friends decided that they would stay there for a while before they headed to the Kaiba mansion for the party for just them.

"This is too wild." Yami said.

There were graduates dancing and doing all sorts of things in celebration.

"I know. I can't believe that everyone is so excited." Yuugi said.

"Well, they're glad to be out of school." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before the group started to get separated.

Yuugi was rather tired and had to sit down.

"Hello, Yuugi."

Yuugi looked and mentally groaned. 'Why can't Marisa just leave me alone?' Yuugi asked herself. Aloud, Yuugi said, "Yes, Marisa. What can I help you with?"

"Where is Yami at?" Marisa asked.

"He's here somewhere." Yuugi said.

"I wouldn't let my boyfriend wander off like that with all these girls here." Marisa said.

"I trust Yami, Marisa." Yuugi said.

"Really. You know that he used to sleep around." Marisa said.

"I know, but he doesn't anymore." Yuugi said.

"How do you know?" Marisa demanded.

"Because I trust him." Yuugi said.

"You're stupid to trust him." Marisa said.

"Really? You won't get very far in a relationship if you don't trust him." Yuugi said.

"Why would you trust someone like Yami?" Marisa asked.

Yuugi stood up and said, "Because I know that he's not going to cheat on me. Unlike you, I trust my boyfriend."

Marisa glared. "He'll leave you one day." Marisa said.

"If you need to think that to sleep at night, fine, but Yami and I are going to be living together now." Yuugi said.

"What?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Yes. We'll be living together by next week as we've already made plans. He's rather excited about becoming a father." Yuugi said.

"You-you're-he wouldn't-" Marisa couldn't think of what to say.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I think that I will go and find my boyfriend. Have fun at that all girl college in England." Yuugi said before walking off, knowing Marisa was upset and flabbergasted.

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi turned and smiled when she saw that Yami was approaching her. "Hey, Yami." Yuugi said.

"Where did you disappear to?" Yami asked.

"Oh. I got separated, and I needed to sit down. Marisa came over to talk to me." Yuugi said.

"Oh no. What happened?" Yami asked.

"Not much. She just wanted me to doubt you by bringing up your past reputation, and I told her I trusted you. I believe she was rather stunned by learning that you and I will be living together." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, she won't ever have me. You're the one that has that honor." Yami said.

"I believe it." Yuugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi rather passionately.

Marisa saw this and stormed out of the party, angry that she had really lost to Yuugi.

"Well, you two make quite a show." Atemu said.

"Come on. You've seen me kiss Yuugi before." Yami said.

"Oh, no. I was referring to the fact that when Marisa saw that kiss, she stormed out of her." Atemu said.

"Well, she was trying to get me to doubt Yami, but it didn't work." Yuugi said.

"Well, she'll be leaving for England tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about her anymore." Heba said.

"I know that." Yuugi said.

"We're all heading out to the mansion for the real party. Coming?" Atemu asked.

"Sure." Yami said.

The entire group left the school to head to the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

"Now this is a real party." Joey said.

"Okay. Who's up to playing twister?" Annu asked.

Almost everyone said yes.

"I believe that this is something that I will be sitting out of." Yuugi said.

Everyone else played.

Yuugi was the one who spun the wheel and say what to do.

Eventually, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were the last ones playing.

"Left hand green." Yuugi said.

Atemu had to reach his hand under Yami to reach it.

"Okay. Right foot blue." Yuugi said.

When Heba tried, he fell right on top of Yami, knocking him down.

"It looks like Atemu won that game." Joey said.

"Yeah. Did you have to land on my back, Heba?" Yami asked as he got up.

"It's not like I weigh as much as Yuugi." Heba said.

"Heba." Yuugi growled.

Heba turned and grinned. "Over the top?" Heba asked.

"Way over the top. Be glad that I can't get up to hurt you or catch you." Yuugi said.

"Okay. Who's up for a movie?" Joey asked.

The group watched a horror movie, which had Yuugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou holding onto their boyfriends in fear.

"Now what?" Bakura asked.

"Who's up for a game of poker?" Yuugi asked.

"Strip poker?" Marik asked.

"No!" came several replies.

"Geez. What's the fun it then?" Marik asked.

"Let's just play." Yami said.

The group started to play poker and played it for several hours before they decided that they should go to bed.

Everyone went to one of the guest rooms to go to sleep with their respective partner.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba move in to the house.

R&R.


	15. Moving In

Chapter 15- Moving In

Atemu and Yami had taken Yuugi and Heba to the house that they would be living at.

"It's a real nice house." Heba said.

"Yeah. It is. We're going to have to be doing some shopping for things like furniture and the like, but the house is nice." Atemu agreed.

The two led Yuugi and Yami upstairs to the second floor.

"Yuugi and Yami are going to be having this whole floor to themselves." Atemu said.

"I take it that's because of the babies." Yuugi said.

"Yep. This has five rooms. I didn't know if you planned on having them all in one room or not. So, there's a room for each baby, a room for you two, and then an extra room." Atemu said.

"You know, you could use that extra room as your workroom, Yuugi. You like having a room just for your art stuff." Heba said.

"That's a great idea." Yami agreed.

"Well, I suppose so, though I don't think that I am going to be doing any art work right now." Yuugi said.

"Well, for the future then." Yami said.

"What about the third floor?" Heba asked.

"There are three rooms. One of them will be our bedroom, and I have no idea what the other two rooms will be used for." Atemu said.

The four went back downstairs to the first floor.

There was a big family room along with a dining room and a kitchen.

"This is a nice house. I think that I'm going to like living here." Yuugi said.

"Now all we need is to get the furniture for this place." Yami said.

"Well, we'll let Yuugi handle that department." Heba said.

"And why is that?" Yuugi asked.

"Simple. Because you're the girl and the one that goes for that kind of stuff." Heba said.

Yuugi glared at him. "Heba, you may want to run because if I get my hands on you, you're a dead man." Yuugi said.

"Well, I don't think that I need to worry about that." Heba said.

"And why is that?" Yuugi asked.

Yami leaned over to Atemu. "Prepare to be single again." Yami whispered.

"You're way too fat to catch me." Heba said before shooting out the door.

"Atemu, you're boyfriend is dead if I ever get my hands on him." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I kind of figured that." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Knowing that they needed to go ahead and get some furniture, Atemu, Yami, Heba, and Yuugi went out to look at furniture, and Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon went with them.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon all planned to help the kids buy some of the furniture that they would need.

"Isn't this a nice living room couch?" Amara asked.

"No!" Yami, Atemu, and Heba said at the same time.

The couch had flowers all over it.

Yuugi laughed. "Amara, you need to remember that the boys outnumber the girls in this one, so it has to be something that they will like as well." Yuugi said.

"Yes. I suppose I do need to remember that." Amara agreed.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, I know a couch and a recliner. Were we going to get a loveseat, too?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I think we were." Atemu replied.

"That's just the living room, remember?" Yuugi asked.

"We know." the boys said.

"Well, lets get to looking for that then." Amara said.

It wasn't long before they had the furniture picked out.

The couch was a dark blue color that sat three people and was comfy. The recliner was red was big and comfy. The loveseat was white.

The furniture would be delivered later.

"Well, that's one part out of the way." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but there's still a lot more that we're going to have to do." Yuugi said.

"Don't remind us." Yami groaned.

Amara laughed. "There's a lot that goes into getting a house ready." Amara said.

"We're figuring that out." Atemu said.

"Well, what should we look for next?" Yami asked.

"I think that getting the dining room table would be a good start." Yuugi said.

"Good idea." Heba agreed.

The group started to look around and soon came to a polished table that would seat eight people.

"Well, there's one more thing out of the way." Heba said.

"What are you going to do about bedroom suits?" Solomon asked.

"That's something that we haven't figured out yet." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. We would have just used one of the ones that we owned, but none of them will work for more than one person." Atemu added.

* * *

Back at the house, the living room furniture as well as the dining room table were put into place.

"Well, I think that all of this will work out." Yuugi said after seeing how the furniture was arranged.

"Sure. We only had to move it around four times." Yami muttered.

"I just wanted it to be right." Yuugi said before walking out of the room with Amara.

"Was all this just pregnancy hormones, or a woman's natural tendency?" Yami asked.

"In the case, I think that it's a little of both." Aknankanon said.

"Though with Yuugi, I think that it's more the pregnancy hormones." Solomon said.

"Come on. We'd better get going. No telling if the dining room needs to be rearranged, too." Atemu said.

The men looked around, but couldn't find Amara and Yuugi anywhere.

"They must be upstairs." Heba said.

"Then let's leave them there." Yami said.

* * *

"So, which room will be yours and Yami's?" Amara asked.

"Well, this one here is the biggest one, so we thought that we would take this room since there are two of us. We haven't decided if we are going to have the babies all in one room or not." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, as a mother of twins, I would advise you to have them all on one room for now. When they get to the point that they are sleeping through the night, you can put them in different rooms then. For the first few months, none of them will sleep through the night, most likely. You'll be better off having them all in one room for that time." Amara said.

"Thank for the advice." Yuugi said.

"What about this fifth room?" Amara asked.

"Well, since I'm a painter, they decided that it would be used as my workroom when I get back to painting. I'm taking some time off right now. I'll finish this last one I started, but after that, I'm taking a break." Yuugi said.

"That's understandable." Amara said.

Yuugi sighed. "I think that we should go back downstairs." Yuugi said.

"Why? Afraid the men will mess things up?" Amara asked jokingly.

Yuugi laughed. "No. I need to get off my feet." Yuugi said.

"Understood." Amara said.

The two went back downstairs to find the men sitting in the living room.

"So, what's the verdict?" Yami asked.

"My feet are killing me, and I need to sit down." Yuugi answered, sitting down by Yami on the couch.

"Yuugi was just showing me the second floor." Amara said.

"So, anymore furniture shopping?" Atemu asked.

"For me, no. I have to stay off my feet for a while." Yuugi said.

"Well, there's still a good bit to get." Amara said.

"Yeah. The bedroom suits for one thing." Aknankanon said.

"They'll need all kinds of kitchen stuff, too." Solomon said.

"You'll need to get the nursery set up, too." Amara said.

"Okay. We're going to get ourselves moved in and then we'll work on the nursery." Yuugi said.

"Should we get anything else today?" Atemu asked,

"We probably should." Yuugi said.

"Think that you can handle it?" Heba asked.

"I don't think I have a choice, but I should be okay." Yuugi said.

The group left the house do more shopping.

* * *

"I don't think that this one would work." Heba said.

Atemu groaned. "Heba, we have looked at a dozen bedroom suits. Will you just pick one?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I don't know which one to pick." Heba said.

"Heba, you sister and my brother have already picked out one, and you know how Yuugi has been lately." Atemu said.

"I know. I know." Heba said.

Yuugi and Yami were sitting as they waited for the other two.

"I never realized that Heba could take so long to pick something out." Yuugi said.

"Well, at least it's getting you off of your feet." Yami said.

"Point taken." Yuugi said.

"Have you and Heba started packing your things at the Game Shop?" Yami asked.

"We've gotten a lot of it packed. There's a bit more to do." Yuugi said.

"You're not overdoing it, are you?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I am not going to overdue it. I don't have anything that is heavy." Yuugi said.

"Just making sure." Yami said.

"Well, most of what I have to pack now is my clothes." Yuugi said.

"That's a good thing. I'm not that far." Yami said.

Yuugi laughed. "Maybe I should come over and help you with it." Yuugi said.

"I think that I can handle it." Yami said.

Atemu and Heba finally came over to them.

"Well, we finally managed to agree on one." Atemu said.

"About time." Yami said, standing up. He then helped Yuugi get up onto her feet.

* * *

Back at the house again, the bedroom suits had been placed in the room.

"Yuugi, please tell me that you don't want me to move anything?" Yami said.

"No, Yami. I don't. I do think that we need another dresser, though." Yuugi said.

"I think so, too. You know, my old one would be perfect for what we need." Yami said.

"I think that you're right about that. Do you think that your parents would let us have it?" Yuugi asked.

"I'm sure that they would." Yami replied.

The two left the house and met Heba and Atemu.

"Well, I think that we've gotten a good bit done." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It's enough for one day." Yuugi agreed.

"Well, I think that it's a good starting point, though." Yami said.

The four went to their separate homes.

* * *

Yuugi had just finished packing a box of her clothes.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Yuugi called.

Heba opened the door and walked in. "Hey. You almost finished packing?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I've almost gotten everything. You?" Yuugi asked.

"Done." Heba replied.

"Now if only our boyfriends would get to that point." Yuugi said.

Heba laughed. "I know what you mean." Heba said.

* * *

The next day, Solomon and Yuugi went out because Solomon had told her that he would buy some things for their kitchen.

"I really appreciate this, Grandpa." Yuugi said.

"Think nothing of it, my girl. I'm glad to help you out in any way I can. Don't forget that the Game Shop does rather well, so it's not going to hurt me to help. Besides, you and Heba are my grandchildren, so I am going to help you in any way that I can. Helping you buy these things is the least that I can do for you." Solomon said.

"Well, we all appreciate it, Grandpa." Yuugi said.

"I know you do, Yuugi." Solomon replied.

The two went through a store and found pots and pans that would be needed as well silverware, plates, bowls, and the like for the kitchen at the house.

* * *

"Wow." Atemu said.

"I don't believe that he did that." Yami added.

There was 40" plasma TV sitting in the living room.

"What on earth possessed Seto to buy us this TV?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, but I suspect that Joey had something to do with convincing him to do this." Atemu stated.

"Well, that's another thing that we're going to have arrange." Atemu said.

"At least Seto had the courtesy to send a stand for the TV to sit on, too." Heba said.

"No kidding." Yami said.

A few moments later, Yuugi and Solomon came into the house.

"Guys, there's some stuff that we need your help in getting in." Yuugi said.

"Please tell me that it's not furniture." Yami said.

"No, it's not furniture. It's the kitchen utensils and such." Yuugi said.

It didn't take long before all of the stuff was in the house.

They then showed Yuugi and Solomon the TV.

"Why did Seto send us this TV?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't know, but we're rather grateful for it." Atemu said.

"So, where do you want it?" Yami asked, feeling that they would be moving it several times.

Yuugi looked around and said, "I think that it would be best over there. It would be in the middle of the living room, and it would have the perfect angle for wherever you sit in here."

"You know, that makes perfect sense." Yami agreed.

Yami and Atemu started to get the stand set up so that they could get the TV set up while Yuugi, Heba, and Solomon went into the kitchen.

Yuugi started to put all of the kitchen stuff where she wanted it.

"This place is really starting to shape up." Solomon said.

"I know. It'll be great when we do get everything we need." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu walked into the kitchen.

"The TV is set up." Yami said.

"That's good news." Yuugi said.

"I think that we're pretty close to getting everything that we need." Yuugi said.

"We've gotten all the major stuff." Heba added.

"Now you'll need to just get the little things to finish everything." Solomon said.

"Yeah. We'll need things like the stuff for the bathroom and other stuff." Yuugi said.

* * *

Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba walked into the house to find that there were boxes everywhere.

"I think that we're going to have to look through every box to see who's stuff is in what box." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We didn't think about this happening." Yuugi added.

"Well, we'd better get started looking." Heba said.

After about an hour of looking through the different boxes, they finally figured out what stuff belonged to who.

"Now that we know who's stuff is in what box, we can get everything upstairs." Atemu said.

"Yuugi, don't you even think of trying to carry any of these boxes." Yami warned her.

"Yes, master." Yuugi said sarcastically.

Yami rolled his eyes as they started to carry the boxes upstairs.

Soon, all of the boxes were in the respective rooms.

"Well, I would say that we're moved in now." Yami said.

"Except we have to unpack first." Yuugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

After a couple of hours, all four had unpacked.

They all went downstairs and sat in the living room.

"Well, we're officially moved in now." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We got everything that we needed to." Yami added.

"Except for the nursery." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. We're going to have to start on that next." Heba agreed.

"When are you going to start that?" Atemu asked.

"Given that we only have a couple months before they get here, I would say we need to start pretty soon." Yuugi said.

"Well, we already have a few things for the nursery." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but there's still a lot to get." Yuugi said.

"Well, just ask my mother to go with you, and she'll help get you everything that you want." Atemu said.

"I know. She's already told me that she was going to go with me whenever I got to get what I need for the nursery." Yuugi said.

"Well, good luck with that." Yami said.

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming with us." Yuugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because you're the father, and I said so." Yuugi said.

Yami groaned. "Fine." Yami said. 'I just can't win.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: They start getting the nursery ready.

R&R.


	16. Getting the Nursery Ready

Chapter 16- Getting the Nursery Ready

"All right, Yuugi. What do we need to do for the nursery?" Yami asked.

The two were standing in the room that was right next to their bedroom, deciding on how they would do the nursery.

"Well, I was thinking that we could paint the room. If we do that, we'll have to paint it before we do anything else." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, we are not going to paint this room some kind of girly color." Yami said.

"I wasn't planning on it, Yami. I was thinking of maybe a baby blue color." Yuugi said

"Hmm. That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Yami said.

"We'll need to paint the room before we do anything else." Yuugi said.

"There is no 'we' in this, Yuugi. You're not going to be doing any painting of any kind for any reason." Yami said.

"But-" Yuugi started.

"No, Yuugi. You are pregnant, and you are not going be doing anything like that. I'll get Atemu to help me paint the room. You are not going to be doing it." Yami said.

"All right. I won't do any painting, but I will go with you to get what we need." Yuugi said.

"That I can deal with." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were in the hardware store getting the paint that they would need to paint the room.

"So, is this the color that you want the room to be?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It is. I think that it would suit the room." Yuugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He got a couple of gallons of the paint and some paintbrushes and some paint rollers for them to use.

"Now, fro the hard part." Yami said.

"Th painting?" Yuugi asked.

"No. Convincing my brother to help me." Yami answered.

* * *

"Not on your life." Atemu said.

"Come on, Atemu. I could really use your help with this." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't do painting. There is no way that I am going to be painting anything." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need your help. Listen. Yuugi would help me, but she's not supposed to do anything too strenuous. Painting might not be too bad for her to do, but I don't want to take the chance, and you're the only other person that I can ask to do this." Yami said.

"Yami, I am not going to help you do that. I cannot stand painting. There is no way that I am going to be painting anything." Atemu said.

"Well, you would be doing this for your nieces and or nephews that will be coming." Yami said.

"That's low, Yami." Atemu said.

"Since when do I play fair?" Yami asked.

"Fine, Yami. I will help you, but there is no way that I am going to do anything else for you." Atemu said.

"Well, I can't promise that." Yami said.

Atemu narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?" Atemu asked.

"Well, there's some stuff that have to be put together, and I'm going to need help." Yami said.

"As long as there is no painting involved with something like that." Atemu said.

"The only thing that I know of that needs to be painted is the room." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Fine. I'll help. I don't need Heba finding out that I refused to help you. I'll end up on the couch for a week." Atemu said.

"Thanks. I really need to help." Yami said.

* * *

"Yami and Atemu have been painting the room all day." Heba said.

"I know. Yami was hoping that maybe they could get the room finished today so that it would be dry by tomorrow." Yuugi said.

"That's good. Maybe we should fix them something to eat and take it to them." Heba said.

"Yeah. I'll make some sandwiches. You go and get them." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded and headed upstairs. When he looked into the room that would be nursery, he started laughing.

Yami and Atemu both turned to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, but what are you two painting? The room or each other?" Heba asked.

"We've had a few problems." Atemu said.

"Well, you've gotten two walls painted. That's good, although you're both covered in the paint." Heba said before laughing again.

"Was there any particular reason that you came up here, Heba?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Yuugi's downstairs making some sandwiches. Come down and eat. Then you can get back to your work." Heba answered.

"We could use a break." Atemu admitted.

"Then come on." Heba said.

The group headed downstairs.

"Hey, gu-What happened? Did you two get into a fight with the paint or something?" Yuugi asked when she saw them.

"Don't start, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Right. Sit down and eat." Yuugi said.

After Atemu and Yami finished eating, they headed back upstairs to finish painting the room.

"Do you think that they'll manage to finish this?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that they will." Yuugi said.

The two sat down at the kitchen table.

* * *

"Wow. This room looks great." Yuugi said.

The four stood in front of the doorway to the room that Yami and Atemu had painted.

"Yeah, although I think that half of the paint went on them." Heba said.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba smiled at him. "Well, it is true." Heba said.

"Well, I guess we had getter get the cribs out and out them to together now." Yuugi said.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other.

"Meaning that we are doing that." Yami said.

"Well, I could he-" Yuugi started.

"NO!" came three very firm voices.

"Come on, Yuugi. While Yami and Atemu get the cribs put together, you and I are going shopping. We're supposed to meet Amara anyway." Heba said. He grabbed Yuugi by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Well, we might as well get them out." Yami said.

The two went to the room where the cribs had been put and got them out to put them together.

* * *

"Oh, isn't this cute?" Amara asked, holding up a cute, pink dress.

"Amara, we don't even know if Yami and I are having a girl yet." Yuugi said.

"Come now. You're pregnant with triplets, Yuugi. Chances are that you'll have one of each." Amara said.

Heba laughed. "That'll be interesting." Heba said.

Yuugi sighed. "I suppose we should get clothes for each, just in case." Yuugi said

"Yes, we should." Amara agreed, starting to go through the baby clothes.

Yuugi went over and was looking at sheets for the cribs. She found ones that were white and had dogs on them.

"Those would work for a boy or girl." Heba remarked.

"That would be the point." Yuugi said.

"What do you and Yami want? All boys? All girls? Or a mixture?" Heba asked.

"You know, we haven't even talked about that. Honestly, it doesn't matter to me. All I want is for all of them to healthy. If all of the babies are healthy, then their gender doesn't matter to me." Yuugi said.

"I guess that's a good viewpoint." Heba remarked.

"Yuugi, what about the things like bottles, formula, and such?" Heba asked.

"Well, we've gotten some of that stuff, and we still need more." Yuugi said.

"Well, that is part of the point today. We are here to get some of the things that you will need." Amara said.

"I know. Yami and Atemu are getting the cribs together, so we'll need to get the sheets and stuff like that." Yuugi said.

"Well, these sheets are cute, but shouldn't you get different sheets?" Amara asked.

"Well, that's hard to down without knowing what we're having." Yuugi said.

"Well, you could find out at your next doctor's appointment." Heba said.

"Heba, we've been through this. Yami and I agreed that we would wait until the babies are born, so stop hinting at that." Yuugi said.

"You can't blame me for trying." Heba said.

"Well, since those sheets are neutral, you could get a set for a boy and a set for a girl, and if you end up having all of one gender, you could get new ones later." Amara said.

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea, Amara. I think that I'll do that." Yuugi said.

"Well, how about these sheets for a boy?" Heba asked, showing Yuugi some dark blue sheets with pictures of the different sports on them.

"You wanted me to get those when you saw them, didn't you?" Yuugi asked.

"Maybe." Heba said.

"These would be absolutely adorable for a girl." Amara said, showing Yuugi the light pink sheets that had flowers on them.

"All right. We'll do that." Yuugi said.

"Good. Now, to look for blankets." Amara said.

* * *

"Yami, we need help." Atemu said.

The two had spent an hour trying to out one of the cribs together, but had failed to manage that yet.

"That would be why I just called Dad. He's on his way over. He's going to try and help us out with these." Yami said.

"How long did he laugh?" Atemu asked.

"He didn't, although that might change when he gets here." Yami said.

In ten minutes, Aknankanon had arrived at the house.

"I take it that you're having some problems." Aknankanon said.

"You had better believe it. Could you help us out at all?" Atemu asked.

"Certainly. I had the same problem when you two were born. I had to ask your grandfather to help me with it." Aknanaknon said.

"Well, let's hope that we can get this done before they get back from shopping." Yami said.

"Let me have the instructions, and see if I can help." Aknankanon said.

Atemu handed the instructions to Aknankanon, and he read over them.

* * *

"Do you think that we got enough?" Heba asked.

"Well, a baby needs a lot of things, Heba, and we have to get three of everything. You know that." Amara said.

"Yeah. We've got baby strollers, bouncy seats, play pens, and just about anything else you could think of." Heba said.

"Heba, you know that we have to get three of everything. So just deal with it." Yuugi said.

"Yami and Atemu are going to be so thrilled to hear that they have more stuff to put together." Heba said.

"That's if they got the cribs together yet." Yuugi said.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked, confused.

"Come on, Heba. Those two are not good with tools. I don't think that they'll do much good on getting those cribs put together." Yuugi said.

"Well, if Yami and Atemu pull what their father did, Aknankanon is probably over there helping them. Having two kids helped him learn to be good with tools." Amara said.

"So, you think that he's over there by now?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Amara said.

"The maybe the cribs will be ready." Yuugi said.

"We'll see. Let's go back to the house." Amara said.

After they got everything into the car, the three headed back to the house.

* * *

"Finally. I thought that we would never get these things done." Atemu said.

"Well, all that you might have to do now is move them for however Yuugi wants to have them arranged." Aknankanon said.

They heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

"I think they're back." Yami said.

"Good. We got done just in time." Atemu said.

The three headed downstairs.

"Hey. Have fun-Did you buy out the store?!" Yami exclaimed, seeing all of the bags.

"Yami, there's more stuff out in the car." Yuugi said.

"Well, you're having three kids so you're going to need more." Aknankanon said.

"Did you get the cribs out together?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. They're out together." Yami said.

"And did they need your help to manage to get them together, Aknankanon?" Amara asked.

"Well, yeah. They did." Aknankanon said.

Yuugi couldn't help, but laugh. "Amara and I figured that you two couldn't do that on your own." Yuugi said.

"How did you know that?' Atemu asked.

"Simple. Neither one of you are good with tools." Amara said.

"Well, they're learning." Aknankanon said.

"Yami had better considering the fact that you're the one with the three kids." Amara said.

"We'll get the rest of the stuff out of the car." Atemu said.

Atemu, Yami, and Aknankanon went out to get the stuff.

* * *

"Well, we've finally got everything done." Yuugi said, looking at the room.

One crib was decorated in a neutral way, one was decorated for a girl, and the other was for a boy. There different baby toys in the room as well. There were several changing tables and other things sitting in the room.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi. "Well, we had to get it ready for when our kids get here." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami. At least we can relax for the time being." Yuugi said.

"At least until they decide that they want to come." Yami stated.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go to bed." Yuugi said.

The two walked into their room.

"It only took us two weeks to get everything set up and bought.

"Well, your parents and my grandfather did help us out a lot." Yuugi said.

"I know, and I am grateful for them." Yami said.

"Yeah, although our kids are going to be real spoiled." Yuugi said.

The two went to bed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yuugi has the baby.

R&R.


	17. The Triplets Arrive

Sorry about not updating, but I tend to get lazy on the weekends. Don't expect too much on Saturdays and SUndays because there will be some where I don't update too much. Juat to warn you.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17- The Triplets Arrive

Yuugi was sitting on the couch, sketching in her sketchbook.

Heba walked in and said, "What are you doing?"

"Just sketching. I need something to pass the time." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. You are huge." Heba said jokingly.

Yuugi glared at her brother.

"What? It's true." Heba said.

"Yeah. Because I am pregnant with your nieces or nephews or both." Yuugi said.

"I know that, but it's not like I went out and told you to get pregnant." Heba said.

"It's not like I planned to get pregnant." Yuugi said.

Heba sat down beside her. "What are you sketching?" Heba asked, but before he could see anything, Yuugi closed the book. "Come on, Yuugi. Let me see." Heba whined.

"No. You know that I don't let anyone see anything until I paint it. Besides, I'm not sure how I like it." Yuugi said.

"I'm sure that Yami gets to see them." Heba said.

"No. He doesn't, but he does try." Yuugi said.

"And you don't let him?" Heba asked, shocked.

"Nope." Yuugi replied. She then grimaced.

"Active?" Heba asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yuugi replied.

"Well, they've been like that for a while now." Heba said.

"I know." Yuugi said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu walked into the house.

"Remind me why we decided to start at Dad's company so soon?" Yami asked.

"Because we have a house on our own now, and you have three kids on the way." Atemu answered.

"Oh, yeah." Yami said.

The two walked into the living room to find Yuugi and Heba playing a game of Duel Monsters.

Atemu walked over and kissed Heba. "Who's winning?" Atemu asked.

"I am." Yuugi replied before Yami kissed her.

"Who always win when we play?" Heba asked.

"Well, you were the one who suggested that we play, Heba, so don't start." Yuugi said.

The game ended with Yuugi winning as usual.

"Well, I think that we'll be going to get more comfortable." Yami said.

"Yeah. I just wish that Dad didn't have it as a rule that all employees have to wear business suits." Atemu said.

"Well, you knew going in that it was a requirement, Atemu." Heba said.

"I know." Atemu said as he and Yami waked upstairs.

"Well, we might as well get dinner started." Heba said.

"Sure thing. Just help me up first." Yuugi said.

Heba reached down and helped his sister get onto her feet before they headed into the kitchen to fix dinner.

"Yuugi, you shouldn't be on your feet." Yami said as he and Atemu walked into the kitchen.

"Yami, just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that I can't do anything. I just can't do anything strenuous, and I don't think that helping Heba make dinner is strenuous." Yuugi said.

"She is right. After all, I've been here with her all day, and she hasn't done anything." Heba agreed.

"Well, we're going to be going into the living room now." Atemu said and grabbed Yami, dragging him into the living room.

"He's being a bit overprotective." Heba said.

"Yeah, but I can't blame him. I mean, when I had my doctor's appointment yesterday, the doctor told us that the babies could come at any time." Yuugi said.

"Are you nervous?" Heba asked.

"A little. I mean, I guess any new parent would be nervous about having a baby, but I'm having three, so I am getting real nervous." Yuugi said.

* * *

"Being a bit overprotective, aren't you, Yami?" Atemu asked as they sat down in the living room.

"I can't help it, Atemu. The doctor told us that Yuugi could have the babies at anytime, so I'm a little worried." Yami said.

"Okay. I'm taking it that you being overprotective is because you are about to be a new father." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I suppose you could say that." Yami said.

"Just calm down. Everything will be fine." Atemu said.

"I hope that you're right." Yami said.

"You're scared to death, aren't you?" Atemu asked.

"More than you will ever believe. I know that most new parents are scared at first, but I'm going to be a new father of three children. It's a lot to take in." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

* * *

It happened in the middle of the night.

Yuugi shot up in bed, clutching her stomach. She could feel something wet between her legs and knew that her water had broke. Turning to Yami, Yuugi started to shake him. "Yami! Yami, wake up!" Yuugi said urgently.

Yami just groaned and rolled over. "Go back to sleep, Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi felt a wave of pain wash over her and her grip on Yami's arm become so tight that Yami sat up.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked, a little irritated that he had been woken up in the middle of the night.

"Yami, my water just broke." Yuugi said.

"What?" Yami asked, not able to comprehend Yuugi's meaning through his sleep-clouded mind.

As Yuugi felt another powerful wave of pain, she shouted, "YAMI! I'M HAVING THE BABIES NOW!"

Yami's eyes instantly widened. "You are?" Yami asked.

"Yes!" Yuugi said, wanting to scream at him.

Yami jumped out of bed and quickly threw some clothes on. He grabbed Yuugi's hospital bag out of the closet.

Their bedroom door was suddenly flung open, and Atemu and Heba ran in.

"What's going on? We heard shouting?" Atemu said.

"I'm in labor." Yuugi said.

"Get Yuugi on into the car. We'll be down in a minute." Atemu said.

Yami helped Yuugi up onto her feet, and the two headed downstairs.

"We need to call your parents and Grandpa." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, don't worry about that. We'll get everything done. We just need to get you to the hospital first." Yami said.

By the time Yami got Yuugi into the car, Atemu and Heba had come back down.

"We'd better get to the hospital." Atemu said.

"Get in the car! That's where we're headed!" Yami growled.

"Will you all shut up and get in the damn car!" Yuugi shouted, wanting to get to the hospital.

All three men got into the car, and Yami started to drive toward the hospital.

"Atemu. Heba. Call Mom, Dad, and Grandpa, and let them know." Yami said.

Both pulled out their phones.

"_Hello?_" Solomon said sleepily.

"Grandpa, it's me, Heba." Heba said.

"_Heba, do you have any idea what time it is?! Why are you calling me at this godforsaken hour?!_"Solomon exclaimed.

"Grandpa, this is important! We're taking Yuugi to the hospital! She's having the babies now!" Heba told him quickly.

"_What?! I'll be right there!_" Solomon said before the line went down.

Atemu, meanwhile, had dialed the number to his parents' home.

"_Atemu! Why the hell are you calling us at this time of night!_"Aknankanon shouted.

"Dad, I know that it's late, but you and Mom need to go to the hospital now! Yuugi's in labor! We're taking her to the hospital now!" Atemu said urgently.

"_What?! We'll be right there!_" Aknankanon said before the line went dead.

"Well, they're on their way." Atemu said, closing his phone.

"So is Grandpa." Heba added.

Yuugi was breathing like she had been taught to in Lamaze class.

It wasn't long before Yami drove up to the hospital.

Heba grabbed the bag while Yami and Atemu helped Yuugi out of the car and into the hospital.

"Excuse me! We need help!" Yami said at the emergency room desk.

"What's the problem, sir?" the woman asked.

"I'm-in-labor." Yuugi said in gasps.

"Oh my!" the woman exclaimed. Immediately, she called for some nurses.

"All right. We'll get right to work. Who's her husband?" the woman asked.

"We're not married, but I'm the father and her boyfriend." Yami said.

"All right. I'll need you to come with me." the nurse said.

Yami went with them and Yuugi.

"I hope that everything goes okay." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that they'll be fine." Atemu said.

* * *

The nurses got Yuugi set up in a room and left Yami alone with Yuugi.

Yami sat down beside Yuugi and took her hand in his. "Well, I guess we're going to be parents pretty soon." Yami said.

"Yeah. Truth be known, I'm happy and scared at the same time." Yuugi said.

"I know what you mean. I'm happy that we're finally going to get to see them and scared of raising them." Yami said.

"I know. I just hope that we'll be good parents." Yuugi said.

"Well, Mom and Dad did say that we could ask them for any kind of advice anytime, and I know that your grandpa said that we could ask him for advice, too." Yami said.

"I know, but id doesn't change that I am kind of scared." Yuugi said.

Yami tightened his hold on Yuugi's hand. "Well, at least we're going to be going through this together." Yami said.

"Yeah. I agree with you there." Yuugi said. She sighed and said, "Maybe you should go and tell Heba and Atemu which room I'm in. I can have visitors until the time for the babies to be born."

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Yami said. He kissed Yuugi before left.

Yuugi smiled. She rubbed her stomach and said, "You three are getting a great father."

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon arrived at the hospital at around the same time. They soon found Heba and Atemu in the waiting room of the ER.

"Have you heard anything on Yuugi or the babies?" Amara immediately asked.

"No, not yet. They just took Yuugi to a room about five minutes ago." Atemu answered.

"Yami went with her, so she's not alone." Heba said.

"That's good. How was she?" Solomon asked.

"Rather scary. I've never seen Yuugi that angry." Heba said.

"Well, we were kind of piddling around on getting here." Atemu said.

"When a pregnant woman goes into the labor, the one thing that you don't do is take your time to get her to a hospital. Believe me. I know." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. I thought that I was going to have to kill you for not getting me to the hospital in time." Amara said.

"Atemu. Heba. Yuugi's-Oh! I didn't know you'd get here that fast." Yami said when he saw them all there.

"Yami, is something wrong?" Heba asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong. It's going to be awhile before the actual delivery, and Yuugi figured that you would all like to see her." Yami said.

"Oh, yes. Where is she?" Solomon asked.

"Since you're all here, I'll just show you to her room." Yami said. He led them all down the halls to where Yuugi was.

"Hey, Yuugi. You doing okay?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine." Yuugi said.

"What is it with women and having their babies in the middle of the night?" Aknankanon asked.

"Aknankanon!" Amara scolded.

"Well, it's the truth. You woke up in the middle of the night in labor." Aknankanon said.

Solomon chuckled. "Now that I think about it, my wife had hers in the middle of the night, and so did your mother, Yuugi." Solomon said.

"I guess babies just like to come in the middle of the night. I'm not going to complain. They come when they want to come." Yuugi said.

"That's true. You can't help when they decide to come." Amara agreed.

* * *

After being in labor for almost four hours, Yuugi was ready to deliver, so everyone was forced to leave the room except for Yami.

"All right, Yuugi. When I tell you to push, I need you to push." the doctor said.

Yuugi nodded. She had been pushing for what seemed like forever, and she was exhausted.

"All right, Yuugi. Push." the doctor said.

"Come on, Yuugi. You can do it." Yami said.

Yuugi pushed hard, squeezing Yami's hand tightly at the same time.

"All right. I can see the head of one. Push one more heard time." the doctor said.

Yuugi did as she was told and gave another hard push.

There was the sound of crying.

"Well, it looks like the first one is here." the doctor said. He then added, "And it's a boy."

"A boy?" Yuugi asked.

The doctor nodded before handing the baby to one of the nurses.

"Yuugi, I need you to focus. We have two more to go." the doctor said.

Yuugi nodded.

Going through the same process, Yuugi was pushing when the doctor told her to with Yami encouraging her.

"Yuugi, I need you to five me another hard push." the doctor said.

Yuugi did as she was told.

"You're doing great, Yuugi, Come on." Yami said.

"I can see the head. Another hard push, Yuugi." the doctor said.

Yuugi did.

Soon, there was the sound of crying again.

"Well, we have another boy." the doctor said.

"Two boys." Yami said, already feeling proud.

"Yes, but we still have one more baby." the doctor said, handing the baby to another nurse.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, having a single baby can take a long time. Having three can only take who knows how long." Aknanaknon said.

"I just hope that Yuugi's okay." Heba said.

"Don't worry, Heba. These doctors and nurses have been doing this for years, so she is in good hands." Solomon said.

"I just can't wait to see those babies when they are born." Amara said.

"I don't think that any of us can wait to see them." Atemu said.

* * *

"All right, Yuugi. We're almost through. Just give me one more hard push, and you're last one will be here." the doctor said.

Yuugi gave another hard push as she squeezed Yami's hand tightly.

"Come on, Yuugi. It's almost over." Yami said.

It wasn't long before there were the sound of more cries.

"Well, the last one is here, and it's a girl." the doctor said.

"A girl?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. You two have two boys and a girl." the doctor said.

"You did great, Yuugi." Yami said, kissing her.

"Yes, you did. Say hello to your children." the doctor said.

The nurses handed the girl and one of the boys to Yuugi, and the other boy was handed to Yami.

"Hello there. I'm your mommy." Yuugi said.

"And I'm your daddy." Yami said.

* * *

In half an hour, Yuugi was set up in a regular room, and the nurses had cleaned the babies up.

Aknankanon, Amara, Solomon, Atemu, and Heba walked into the room where Yuugi and Atemu were in the room with the three babies. Yuugi held one of the boys and the girl while Yami had the other boy.

"Oh! They're beautiful." Amara said.

"Yeah. They are. They must have taken after Yuugi, which is a good thing." Atemu said.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Atemu."

The girl had amethyst hair with Yuugi's bangs, Yami's sharp features, and Yuugi's amethyst eyes.

The boy that Yuugi held had the star-shaped hair like Yami with lightening bolt streaks. He had Yuugi's soft features and crimson eyes.

The boy that Yami held had the star-shaped hair as well minus the lightening bolt streaks with the sharp features and one amethyst eye and one crimson eye.

"They are so cute." Amara said.

Amara picked up the girl and looked at her. "Two boys and a girl." Amara said.

"Yeah. I'm real excited. At least I won't be the only girl living in that house now." Yuugi said.

The group laughed.

"Yeah, but the guys still have you outnumbered five to two." Heba said.

"The only problem is that Yuugi is the ruler of the house." Atemu said.

"Yes, that is true." Yuugi agreed.

"Have you decided on names for them?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. We had already talked about it. We're naming the girl Illiana Marie Sennen." Yuugi said.

"The boy that Yuugi has is going to be named Shane Bright Sennen." Yami said.

"And the boy that Yami has is going to be named Daniel Craig Sennen." Yuugi said.

"Those are all great names." Heba said.

"Yeah. At least they're finally here." Atemu said.

"Yes, and I know that these three are going to be spoiled rotten." Solomon said.

"That's what we're afraid of." Yami said.

* * *

After visiting hours were over, Yuugi and Yami were left alone since the babies were in the hospital nursery.

"This has been quite the day." Yami said.

"Yeah. My water broke at three in the morning and I didn't have them until five in the afternoon." Yuugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, at least that part of it is over." Yami said.

"Yeah. They were beautiful, weren't they?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course they were. You're their mother, so they were bound to be beautiful." Yami said.

"Stop it, Yami. You don't need to flatter me." Yuugi said.

"Yes, I do. You did great when you had our kids." Yami said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that they're with us now. I can't wait to take them home." Yuugi said.

"Neither can I. They are going to be in a great home." Yami said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi.

"You know, I never thought that I would be with the most beautiful woman in the world or have three beautiful children a year ago." Yami said.

"Neither did I. It might not be what we planned, but I wouldn't change it for anything." Yuugi said.

"Neither would I." Yami agreed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yuugi and the babies come home.

R&R.


	18. Welcome Home

Chapter 18- Welcome Home

Yuugi and Yami were in Yuugi's hospital room with their children.

"You know, I think that these children must be the most beautiful in the world." Yuugi said.

"I'm sure that most new parents think that, but given that their mother is the most beautiful girl in the world, then I would say that you are right about that." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled at him. "Yami, you've already won me over. You don't have to pour on the charm all the time." Yuugi said.

"Well, all I'm doing is saying the truth. Besides, just because we are already together doesn't mean that I can't still be charming." Yami said before he leaned over and kissed Yuugi.

There was a sharp whistle.

The two turned to see Atemu and Heba standing in the doorway.

"You know, you really shouldn't do stuff like that when you're kids are in the room." Atemu said.

"Oh, shut up, Atemu." Yami snapped.

Atemu smirked. "Is that anyway to talk to your brother?" Atemu asked.

"I really don't care what you think." Yami said.

"All right, you two. Simmer down." Yuugi said.

Heba walked over and sat on the other side of Yuugi. "Has the doctor said when you can go home?" Heba asked.

"No. He hasn't come by yet today." Yuugi replied.

"We're hoping that we'll be given the okay to go on home in the next few days." Yami replied.

"Well, at least everything at home is ready for when they do get to come home." Atemu said.

"That would be why we got everything ready before they came." Yami said.

"Okay. We get the point." Yuugi said.

"By the way, Yuugi. You know that last painting that you did that was up for auction in the gallery." Heba said.

"Yeah. It's the one of an Egyptian court." Yuugi said.

"Well, it was sold, apparently." Heba said, holding out an envelope.

"Okay. Either someone is going to have to take Illiana and Shane, or you're going to have open it." Yuugi said.

Heba took Illiana, and Atemu took Shane so that Yuugi could open the envelope.

"Wow." Yuugi breathed/

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"The painting was sold for $60,000 dollars." Yuugi said.

"Geez. You're paintings are becoming more and more popular." Heba said.

"Yeah. You've gotten quite the bank account from just those paintings. Don't you have over a million dollars by now?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, but that's mainly because I never used a lot of it until I got pregnant." Yuugi said.

"Well, you didn't have a choice when you got pregnant." Atemu said.

"I know that." Yuugi said.

A few moments later, the doctor walked in. "Well, a few visitors, I see." the doctor said.

"Yeah. The uncles won't stay away." Yuugi said.

"We live together, so you might as well get used to it." Heba said.

The doctor chuckled. "Tell me, Yuugi. How do you feel about getting to go home?" the doctor asked.

"I would love that." Yuugi said excitedly.

The doctor smiled. "Well, you should be home by lunchtime today. I'm sorry, but you know that all the paperwork takes forever." the doctor said.

"I understand. I'll be glad to be able to go home with the kids." Yuugi said.

"Well, I'll have a nurse come and get you started on all that." the doctor said before walking out.

"Well, I guess that solves the problem of when you get to home." Atemu said.

"I'm glad of that, though." Yuugi said.

"Well, I think that we'll head on home since we know that you'll be getting home later today." Heba said.

"Yeah. We'll make sure that everything is ready for the triplets." Atemu added.

"Thanks, guys." Yami said.

"Heba, why don't you take this one back home? I'll deal with it later." Yuugi said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

Yuugi took Shane and Illiana back, and Heba and Atemu left, taking the letter that Yuugi had received as well.

"At least we're getting to take them all home now." Yami said.

"I know, and I am glad of that. I just wish that it didn't take so long to get all the paperwork done." Yuugi said.

"Well, he did say that you would get home by lunchtime, so there is nothing for you to worry about." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess not." Yuugi agreed.

* * *

"Okay. We need to get everything set up for the party and fast. They'll be home in a few hours." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll get started on getting the food ready." Ryou said and headed into the kitchen.

"Okay. Bakura. Marik. You two get all the decorations and stuff set up." Heba said.

"Sure thing." Bakura said.

Bakura and Marik went to do what they were told.

"Tea. Tristan. You two get all the gifts set up in the living room." Atemu said.

"Okay." Tea said, and she and Tristan headed into the living room.

"Malik, why don't you see if Ryou needs help in the kitchen?" Heba asked.

"Okay." Malik said and went into the kitchen.

"Seto and Joey should be here soon, and they were supposed to bring the cake and ice cream, so let's hope that we can get everything ready in time." Atemu said.

"Well, in any case, Yuugi and Yami are going to be surprised. Were Annu and Kazuo going to be able to make it?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. They won't arrive until around the time for the party to start." Atemu said.

"Well, I know that they'll like having all of their friends here." Heba said.

The two went to do what they needed to do.

* * *

After a ton of paperwork, Yuugi and Yami were free to leave.

"I am glad that we finally got all of that taken care of." Yuugi said.

"I know what you mean. I thought that we would never get all of that paperwork done." Yami agreed.

The two were taken down to the lobby of the hospital.

"You still need to take it easy, though, Ms. Moto. Don't over do it." the nurse said.

"I live with my twin brother, his boyfriend, and my boyfriend. There is no chance of me being able to over do it." Yuugi said.

The nurse laughed. "All right. I see your point." the nurse said.

Since Yuugi and Yami knew that they were having triplets, they had bought a red minivan for when they had the triplets.

Yami and Yuugi put the triplets in their car seats in the back of the minivan before they got into the minivan themselves and headed home.

"It feels like forever since I was last at home." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you were only in the hospital for four days." Yami said.

"I know, but you weren't the one kept in a hospital all the time. You could leave if you wanted to." Yuugi said.

"I know that. I'm just saying that it wasn't as long as some people think." Yami said.

Yuugi glared at him.

Yami just smiled back.

"I'll just be glad to get back to the peace and quiet of the house." Yuugi said.

* * *

"Okay. Is everything ready?" Atemu asked.

"I think so. There's isn't anything missing." Ryou said.

"Except for the grandparents and great-grandfather as well as the two missing friends." Bakura said.

"Well, they have about twenty minutes to get here because that's how long it will take Yami and Yuugi to get back here." Atemu said,

There was a knock on the door.

"That's not Yami and Yuugi, is it?" Tea asked.

"Can't be. I just talked to Yami, and they had just left the hospital." Atemu replied. He went and opened the door to find Annu and Kazuo outside. "Hey, Kazuo. Annu. Glad that you made it." Atemu said, stepping aside to let them in.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything." Annu said as she and Kazuo went into the living room.

"Yuugi and Yami will get here pretty soon. I hope that Amara, Aknankanon, and Grandpa get here before that." Heba said.

"I'm sure that they'll get here in time, Heba." Tristan said.

"Yeah. They'll get here." Seto agreed.

"JOEY WHEELER! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THAT FOOD!" Tea suddenly shouted from the kitchen.

Joey took off out of the kitchen and hid behind Seto. "Please save me, Seto." Joey whimpered.

Tea came out of the kitchen, looking angry. "Joey, I swear that if you touch that food before the party starts I am going to kill you." Tea growled.

"Puppy, can't you control yourself?" Seto asked.

"I was hungry, though." Joey whined.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Puppy, you can wait a little while longer. It's not like you're dying of starvation." Seto said.

"But-" Joey started.

"NO BUTS!" everyone shouted.

There was another knock on the door.

Atemu went and answered it to find that Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon were there. Atemu let them in, and they joined the others.

"What was all that shouting about?" Amara asked.

"The bottomless pit," Bakura said, ignoring the shout of protest from Joey, "was trying to get the food, so were telling him not to."

"Joey, can't you control your hunger?" Aknankanon asked.

"No." Joey said.

"When are Yuugi and Yami going to get here?" Solomon asked.

"They should be getting here pretty soon." Atemu answered.

As if in answer, a car suddenly pulled up.

Heba looked out the window and said, "They're here."

"Heba, let's go help them. The rest of you, be ready." Atemu said.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami got out of the car.

"Well, Mom and Dad are here." Yami said.

"That's no big deal. They are the grandparents, and it wouldn't surprise me if Grandpa is here, too." Yuugi said.

The two opened the back of the minivan to get the triplets out.

Atemu and Heba came out of the house and went toward the minivan.

"Hey, Could you use a hand?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Yami said. He threw a duffel bag at Atemu, who was hit in the face.

"Yami, you're asking for it." Atemu said.

Yami smirked. "Well, you asked if we needed help." Yami said.

Atemu bent down and picked up the duffel bag.

Yuugi got Daniel out. "Heba, could you get Daniel for me?" Yuugi asked.

"Sure thing." Heba said, gently taking his nephew from Yuugi.

Yuugi then got Shane out while Yami got Illiana out.

The four then headed back inside.

Yuugi and Yami were the first ones to walk in.

"Surprise!" their friends and family shouted.

Yuugi and Yami were stunned.

"What is this?" Yami asked.

"Well, we thought that we would give the triplets a proper welcome to their home." Atemu said.

"So we planned this party." Heba added.

"This is why you two were so quick to leave the hospital when the doctor said that Yuugi and the triplets could go home." Yami said.

Atemu grinned. "Guilty as charged." Atemu said.

"We had to rush to get everything ready. We thought that we would have found out one day, and you would have gone home the next. We only had a few hours to get everything ready." Heba said.

"But we managed." Tristan said.

"I just have one question." Yuugi said.

"What's that?" Malik asked.

"Please tell em that Ryou or Amara did the cooking." Yuugi said.

"Well, I did, but Malik helped me." Ryou said.

"Good because I would be scared to eat it if anyone else cooked." Yuugi said.

"We can all cook." Marik protested.

All the graduates looked at Marik.

"Marik, I refuse to let you cook because whenever you cook it is inedible, and even if it is edible, it takes disgusting." Malik said.

"Okay! So I can't cook!" Marik exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Okay. Can we eat now?" Joey asked.

"Puppy!" Seto growled.

"Actually, for once, I am with Joey in this. I am hungry." Yuugi said.

The sound of crying started.

"And apparently, so are the kids." Yami said.

"Okay. I think that I had better go get some bottles ready for them." Yuugi said. She handed Shane to Amara before she went to the kitchen.

"Can we -" Joey started.

"Puppy, I swear that I am banning you from the kitchen at home of you finish that question." Seto threatened.

Joey's eyes grew wide before he shut his mouth.

"Wow. That was easy." Malik said.

"You know, you can all go ahead and eat." Yuugi said from the doorway of the kitchen before going back in.

Joey was the first one on the room.

Everyone else followed.

While the others started to eat, Yuugi fed Daniel, Yami fed Illiana, and Amara fed Shane.

Once the three babies were fed, the three laid them down in the playpens set up in the living room for them to sleep.

The three then ate themselves before everyone went into the living.

"Those three are cute. It's easy to tell that they're your kids." Annu said.

"Yeah. Each one of them have features that make them look like you." Tristan agreed.

"Well, we are their parents, so they should have features that would say that we are their parents." Yami said.

"They certainly took after Yuugi in looks because they wouldn't look that good if they had any of your looks." Bakura joked.

"Very funny, Bakura. You and Atemu really need to get together and go on a comedy tour." Yami said sarcastically.

"Okay. You guys really need to open the gifts that we brought." Tea said.

Yuugi and Yami started to open the different gifts to find that there were different clothes and toys for their kids.

It wasn't long before the party wrapped up, and everyone left.

"Well, I guess we're left with clean up." Yuugi said.

"That would be us. The doctor told you to take it easy for a little while, and that is exactly what you are going to do." Yami said.

"All right." Yuugi said.

Aknankanon, Amara, Yami, Atemu, and Heba started to clean up the room while Yuugi and Solomon stayed in the living room with the kids.

* * *

That night around nine, Yami and Yuugi decided that they would go on to bed.

"Why so early?" Atemu asked.

"Because I doubt that we'll be able to sleep much, so we're going to sleep while the triplets do." Yami said.

"Probably not a bad idea." Heba agreed.

Yuugi and Yami went upstairs and put the triplets in their cribs in their room.

Yuugi made sure that the baby monitor was on before Yuugi and Yami went to their room.

"This has been quite a good day." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that our friends did this." Yami said.

"We'd better go to bed. There's no telling when we'll be having to get up." Yuugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two got dressed for bed and lay down.

"Night, Yuugi. I love you." Yami said.

"Love you, too. Night." Yuugi said.

Yami kissed Yuugi goodnight before he and Yuugi settled down to sleep.

Sure enough, at two a.m., the kids were crying, and Yuugi and Yami had to get up to tend to them.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: A quiet dinner for Yuugi and Yami.

R&R.


	19. The Request and the Ring

I changed what I'm doing for this chapter. This is setting up for the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- The Request and the Ring

~Two Months Later~

Yuugi was rocking Illiana to try and get her to sleep.

Shane and Daniel were already asleep.

Yuugi and Yami had found that after six weeks, Shane and Daniel were easy to get to sleep. The two boys usually slept from about eight at night when they were put to bed to about five to six in the morning.

Illiana, on the other hand, was hard to get sleep, and usually kept her parents up during the night.

When Yuugi got Illiana to sleep, she laid Illiana in her crib and made sure that the baby monitor was on before closing the door and heading downstairs.

Yuugi walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. 'I am so tired.' Yuugi thought. She would take a nap while the kids were taking their nap, but she knew that Heba would be getting home form school for lunch, and she needed to have it ready for when he got there.

Forcing herself to get up, Yuugi went into the kitchen and started to get lunch ready.

Yuugi had just gotten lunch ready when she heard the front door open.

"Yuugi?" Heba called.

"In the kitchen." Yuugi said.

Heba walked into the kitchen to find that lunch was ready. "Hey. Thanks for having lunch ready." Heba said, sitting down.

"No problem. How were your classes today?" Yuugi asked.

"They were fine. College is a lot harder than high school. I'll tell you that, but it's fine. I'm sure that taking these classes is easier than your job." Heba said.

"Yeah. Taking care of all three of the kids is not easy." Yuugi agreed.

Heba looked like he wanted to ask something, but was hesitant to.

"Heba, what's on your mind?" Yuugi asked as she sat down.

"Well, there is something that Atemu and I have been talking about, but it would depend a lot on what you thought." Heba said.

"Heba, there is no harm in asking." Yuugi said.

Heba looked up at his sister and knew that he just had to ask. "Yuugi, if Atemu and I ever decided that we wanted to have kids, would you have them for us?" Heba asked.

Yuugi looked at him in surprise. "Have your kids?" Yuugi asked.

Heba nodded. "You know that Atemu and I can't have kids of our own, so we were wondering if maybe you would have them for us." Heba said.

"You are talking about artificial insemination, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Of course." Heba said.

"Well, I would have to talk it over with Yami first. And you are going to have to wait until those three are older. I don't want to have to be pregnant and taking care of them." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, that is a long way off. Atemu and I were just wondering if you would do it when we do decide to." Heba said.

"Well, like I said, I would have to talk to Yami about this, but I wouldn't mind." Yuugi said.

"Thanks, but Atemu and I aren't planning that anytime soon. We just wondered if you would one day." Heba said.

"Well, Yami and I will talk about it." Yuugi said.

"Thanks. We were just wanting to keep it in the family." Heba said.

"One thing. It would be Atemu, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. We don't plan on the incest thing." Heba said.

Yuugi laughed. "Thanks. I would feel much better this way." Yuugi said.

"Well, thanks for thinking about it, at least." Heba said.

"No problem." Yuugi said.

There was crying through the baby monitor.

"Well, I'd better go up and check on Illiana." Yuugi said, standing up.

"Sure thing. I might be gone when you get back." Heba said.

"Okay." Yuugi said. She stood up and headed upstairs. She walked into the nursery and picked up her crying daughter.

"Shh. It's okay, Illiana. Mommy's here." Yuugi said, sitting down and rocking her daughter again.

After half an hour, Yuugi managed to get Illiana to go back to sleep, and Yuugi put Illiana back in the crib to let her sleep some more.

* * *

Yami was the first one to arrive home and found Yuugi in the living room with their three kids.

"Hey, Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi looked over at him and smiled. "Hey, Yami." Yuugi said.

Yami walked over and kissed her. "How was today?" Yami asked.

"It was okay. Had a little trouble getting Illiana to take her nap." Yuugi said,

"That's nothing new. I take it that Shane and Daniel slept." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yuugi said.

"Well, that's nothing new." Yami said, sitting down with Yuugi.

Yuugi leaned back into the couch. "I am so tired." Yuugi said.

"Well, that'll pass soon." Yami said.

"Only when they are older." Yuugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed.

"Yami, I was talking to Heba earlier, and he mentioned something to me." Yuugi said.

"About you having his and Atemu kid when they wanted one?" Yami asked.

Yuugi looked at him, surprised. "How did you know that?" Yuugi asked.

Yami laughed. "Atemu came to me about it when he and Heba first started talking about it a few weeks ago. He asked me what I thought about it." Yami said.

"How is it that you knew about weeks before I did?" Yuugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "Because Atemu came to me and talked to me immediately, but asked me not to say anything to you until Heba talked to you about it." Yami said. He shrugged and said, "I guess Heba was a little uneasy about it."

"Well, what do you think about it?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, I think that you being the surrogate mother for them isn't a bad idea. I get why they wanted to ask you, and I think when they decide to, you should, but only if you want to." Yami said.

"Well, I do want to do that. I mean, I want to wait until our kids are older because I would die if I had to take care of them and be pregnant, but I would like to help them." Yuugi said.

"Well, I guess we're on the same page, then." Yami said.

"It's not like I would be cheating on you by doing this." Yuugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi and pulled her to him. "I know that, Yuugi. I want to help our brothers out as much as you do." Yami agreed.

All three of the kids started crying then.

"But they have to be older first." Yami said as they went to tend to their kids.

"Well, look at it this way. At least we won't be raising that one." Yuugi said.

* * *

~Three Months Later~

"Yami, it has been five months since you and Yuugi had the kids." Atemu said when they were at their father's office one day.

"I know that, Atemu." Yami said.

"Yami, you and Yuugi need to get out and have a quiet night together." Atemu said.

"Atemu, not right now." Yami said.

"Yami, you two really need to have some alone time. You haven't spent any time alone since the children were born, and you two really need to have some time just for you two." Atemu said.

"Atemu, don't worry. We're fine." Yami said.

"Yami!" Atemu said loudly.

Yami jumped. "Atemu, knock it off! Yuugi and I are fine, and there is nothing that we need to do." Yami said, getting irritated.

Atemu grabbed Yami by the arm and turned him. "Yami, what-" Atemu started and noticed the ring box on the floor. "What's this?" Atemu asked, picking it up.

Atemu, don't-" Yami started, but it was too late.

Atemu found that there was a beautiful diamond ring in the box in the shape of a heart. Atemu looked up at Yami in shock. "I-is this what I think it is?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Yami said, grabbing the box and closing it. "It's a diamond engagement ring." Yami replied.

"You're going to ask Yuugi to marry you?" Atemu asked, shocked.

"Yes, I am. This Saturday, I plan on taking Yuugi out and having a romantic dinner. I have reserved us a hotel room where we can stay after the dinner so that we can spend the night together. I have arranged fro Mom and Dad to take care of Shane, Daniel, and Illiana. They are thrilled. They've already asked Grandpa to come over, and he will help them for a while so that they can spend time with them. Yuugi and I won't be back home until the next morning if all goes according to plan." Yami said.

"What room did you reserve?" Atemu asked, having a good suspicion.

"Well, I didn't spare any expense. I'm having every thing set up-" Yami stopped. "Atemu, I am not discussing this with you! All you need to know is that Yuugi and I will be gone Saturday night to Sunday morning, so you and Heba don't need to worry about anything." Yami said.

Atemu smirked. "Why don't you want me to know anything?" Atemu asked.

"Because I don't want to discuss anything more with you. And I swear that if you tell Heba about any of this, I am killing you." Yami said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because if you tell Heba, he will blab to Yuugi, and I want this to be a surprise." Yami said.

"Heba wouldn't tell her." Atemu said.

"Atemu, when has Heba ever kept anything form Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Never." Atemu admitted.

"Don't tell him." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Fine. I won't tell Heba. It's only three days." Atemu said.

"Thank you. I don't want anyone telling Yuugi about this." Yami said.

"You mind me looking at the ring again?" Atemu asked.

Yami handed him the box, and Atemu opened the box, looking at the ring.

"This is beautiful ring." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Atemu took a closer look at the ring.

The diamond was in the shape of a heart, and there were three small rubies surrounding the heart. The band was white gold, and there was an inscription on the band.

"What are the rubies for?" Atemu asked.

"The kids. July's birthstone is ruby, so I had them put the rubies on the ring. They're a part of our lives and, I wanted them to have their birthstones on the ring." Yami said.

"Hold on. Did you have this ring specially made?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I explained to them what I wanted, and they made it that way I wanted." Yami said.

"Yuugi is going to love this ring." Atemu said, handing it back to Yami.

"Thanks. Just keep this a secret. I don't want Yuugi finding out anything." Yami said.

* * *

Yuugi and Heba were sitting in the living room.

Shane, Daniel, and Illiana were in the floor. They had learned how to crawl and were crawling around.

"It's amazing how much they have changed in just five months." Heba said.

"I know. They're growing up fast, and they are very curious." Yuugi said, watching as they tried to get to anything within reach.

"Yuugi, how are you and Yami doing?" Heba asked.

"We're fine." Yuugi said.

"But you don't spend any time alone." Heba said.

"We do. Trust me." Yuugi said, taking a drink of her soda.

"You two are-" Heba started.

"Yes, we are. Granted, we don't have time between getting up in the middle of the night, but we do make time. We still connect. Some nights, we stay up late just talking. Just because we don't go out for dinner and stuff like that doesn't mean that we have a strained relationship or anything." Yuugi said.

"I did not know that." Heba said.

"I know that you didn't know that." Yuugi said.

"I don't see how you two find the time for romance." Heba said.

"It's not easy. I admit that, but we do. If you and Atemu ever decide to have kids, then you'll have that problem." Yuugi said.

"I don't think I ever said thank you for that." Heba said.

"Heba, I haven't done anything for this." Yuugi said.

"You agreed to do this if we do. Just knowing we have that option is more than enough." Heba said.

Yuugi smiled. "No problem. Yami and I both want to help. Besides, it's not like I'm cheating on Yami, or Atemu's cheating on you." Yuugi said.

"I know. It just means a lot that you are willing to do this." Heba said.

Yuugi turned to watch her kids.

"Yuugi, have you and Yami even talked about getting married?" Heba asked.

"No. We haven't yet, and before you ask, I don't if that will be coming any time in the future." Yuugi said.

"Do you want to?" Heba asked.

"If he asked me, I would say yes." Yuugi said.

"Well, I might be getting myself a brother-in-law at some point then." Heba said.

"Heba, you already consider him that." Yuugi said.

"I know that." Heba said.

The two heard the door open and close.

A few moments later, Atemu and Yami walked into the room.

"Hey, you two." Atemu said.

"Hey. How was work? Or would that be school?" Heba asked.

"Actually, I believe that it is both." Yuugi said.

"Ha, ha. Yeah. School was okay, and so was work." Yami said.

"What have you two been up to?" Atemu asked.

"Not much. Since Heba got home, we've just been talking." Yuugi said.

"About?" Yami prodded.

"Nothing you need to know about." Yuugi said as Atemu and Yami sat down with them.

"What have the curious trio been up to?" Atemu asked.

"No much. Since they recently learned to crawl, they'd been wandering around as much as they can." Yuugi said.

"Well, it is cute to watch them do." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It is." Yuugi agreed.

"In any case, what's for dinner?" Yami asked.

"I'll go and fix dinner. Heba, come on and help me out. Atemu. Yami. You keep an eye on the kids." Yuugi said. She walked out of the room with Heba behind her.

"You know, Yuugi is good at tricking us into watching these three on our own." Atemu said.

"Well, you're their uncle, and I'm their father, so we should watch them." Yami said.

"Right, but Yuugi is good. You have to admit that." Atemu said.

"Never said that she wasn't." Yami replied. He smiled and said, "Believe me. She's done it to me on more than one occasion." He leaned closer and said, "And not one word to Heba about what we discussed earlier."

Atemu nodded. "I promise that I won't tell him. It will be a surprise to Yuugi and then a surprise to Heba when Yuugi tells him." Atemu said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

For anyone wondering about the school ad work thing with Yami and Atemu, they are working with thier father while going to school for business.

Next: This will be about the dinner and Yami proposing.

R&R.


	20. The Dinner and the Proposal

There is a lemon in this chapter. It is male/female between Yuugi and Yami. If you don't like lemons, skip the area between the bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20- The Dinner and the Proposal

"Yami, how did you manage to convince your father to let you have today off?" Yuugi asked.

Yami had Friday off.

"Well, that was simple." Yami said.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" Yuugi asked.

"No, I am not. Now, we have something that we need to do." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yuugi asked.

"We are going out to the mall, and you are getting yourself a new dress." Yami said.

"Why?" Yuugi asked.

"Because you and I are going out tomorrow night." Yami said.

"We are. Where?" Yuugi asked.

"That is a surprise." Yami said.

"Yami, you cannot tell me that we are going out and then not tell me where we are going." Yuugi said.

"Yes, I can, and I am. We are going to go and get you a new dress, and you are not going to know where we are going until tomorrow." Yami said.

"You are being very unfair." Yuugi said.

"I know. Now, come on." Yami said.

"What about the kids? We can't just up and leave them." Yuugi protested.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yuugi, I am not stupid enough to leave three five-month olds here alone. Mom and Grandpa are coming over here to baby-sit for us while we're gone." Yami said.

"They are?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. Now get ready." Yami said.

"Fine." Yuugi said.

When the two got downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Yami went and let Amara and Solomon into the house.

"Where are my babies?" Amara asked, going into the living room.

"It used to be about me, and now it is about my kids." Yami said,

Solomon chuckled. "Yami, having children are great, but once the kids have kids of their own, it becomes about the grandkids. The kids don't matter anymore." Solomon said.

"And once the grandkids have children, the great-grandkids become what's important, and the grandkids don't matter anymore." Yuugi stated.

"Exactly." Solomon said before going into the living room with Amara and the kids.

"Any instructions, Yuugi?" Amara asked.

"Only that they get fed every three hours and put them down for a nap at eleven-thirty if we're not back by then." Yuugi said.

"We won't be. Come on." Yami said.

After kissing her kids good-bye, Yuugi left the house with Yami.

Solomon chuckled. "Think Yuugi has any idea what Yami has planned?" Solomon asked.

"No. Yami has taken great lengths to ensure she doesn't find out. He wants everything to be perfect. Yami even threatened Atemu." Amara said.

"Threatened him?" Solomon asked.

Amara nodded. "Apparently, at work on Wednesday, Atemu found the ring, and Yami told him about the plan, and he told Atemu that he would kill him if he breathed a word to Heba because Heba would tell Yuugi." Amara said.

"Well, Heba would tell Yuugi." Solomon agreed.

"I just hope that Yuugi will say yes." Amara said.

"I have no doubt that she will." Solomon said.

* * *

"Yami, could you at least give me hint at what we're doing?" Yuugi asked.

"No, Yuugi. You will find out tomorrow." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed as she looked through the dresses. She knew that Yami wouldn't tell her, but that didn't stop her from trying. She found a black, spaghetti-strapped dress. It would reach her ankles and had lace at the hem of the dress. "Yami, what do you think of this one?" Yuugi asked.

"Hmm. Maybe you should try it on." Yami said.

"Okay." Yuugi said and went to the changing room.

'I know that Yuugi is not going to give up until she finds out, but there is no way that I am telling her and ruining this surprise.' Yami thought.

Yuugi came out wearing the dress. "What do you think, Yami?" Yuugi asked.

Yami looked at her and was shocked.

Yuugi looked absolutely stunning in the dress.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yuugi asked, touching Yami's shoulders lightly.

Yami snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, Yuugi. I'm fine, and I think that that dress is the perfect one." Yami said.

"You think so?" Yuugi asked, looking down.

"Yeah. I do." Yami said.

"Okay." Yuugi said. She went back in the dressing room and changed back into her other clothes before they paid for the dress and left.

"Maybe we should head home." Yuugi said, looking at her watch.

"No. We'll stay here and get something to eat first. It is lunchtime." Yami said.

"Okay." Yuugi said.

The two went and bought some lunch before sitting in the food court.

"Yami, are you certain that you can't tell me what we're doing?" Yuugi asked.

"No, and stop asking." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed. "Okay." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked at her. "I will tell you this, though." Yami said.

Yuugi looked up at him. "What's that?" Yuugi asked.

"You're going to love it." Yami said.

"I hope you're right." Yuugi said.

* * *

~Saturday Night~

Yuugi was in her room getting ready. She had on the black dress, and she also had on a diamond heart-shaped necklace that Yami had given her as an anniversary gift when they had been together a year. She also wore her high school ring and a pair of diamond stud earrings.

Yuugi stood up and picked up her purse, wondering what Yami was up to.

"Yuugi, you ready?" Heba called from the other side of her door.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Yuugi said. She went over and opened the door.

Heba's jaw dropped. "Wow. Yuugi, you look gorgeous." Heba said.

"Thank you." Yuugi said.

The two headed downstairs.

"Finally. Are you-" Yami stopped the moment that he saw Yuugi.

Atemu turned and was also stunned. "Wow. Yuugi, you are stunning. Yami's going to have to fight off every guy that sees you." Atemu said.

"All right. Are they watching the kids for us?" Yuugi asked.

"No. We're dropping them off at my parents before we go out. They're going to watch them, and Grandpa is going to join them for a while. Don't worry. I have taken care of everything. Now, let's go." Yami said.

Yuugi and Yami got Illiana, Shane, and Daniel in the car before leaving.

"Hope that everything goes well." Atemu said.

"Do you know what he has planned?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I can tell you now. Yami plan to propose tonight." Atemu said.

"He does?!" Heba exclaimed.

Atemu nodded.

"How long have you known?" Heba asked.

"Since Wednesday." Atemu replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Heba asked.

"Because Yami said he'd kill me if I did. Heba, let's face it. You would have told Yuugi if you have known." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Okay. I would have." Heba admitted.

Atemu smiled. "Come on. Let's watch a movie." Atemu said.

* * *

After dropping Shane, Daniel, and Illiana off at Aknankanon and Amara's, Yuugi and Yami headed for dinner.

"Can you tell me now what's going on?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't need to. We're here." Yami said, pulling into the restaurant.

Yuugi was surprised that they ended up at Karababan's, an Italian restaurant. "Yami, this is an expensive restaurant." Yuugi protested.

"Yes. I know it is, and I thought that since this was our first night out together since the kids were born, we deserved to treat ourselves." Yami said.

The two got out and headed in.

"Reservations for Sennen." Yami told the greeter.

"Right this way." the greeter said. He led Yuugi and Yami to a table with a view of the lake.

"You asked for this spot specifically, didn't you?" Yuugi asked.

"Maybe." Yami replied.

A waiter came and got their drink orders.

"Yami, is this what you were up to?" Yuugi asked.

"Partly. There's some other stuff, but you'll find out about that later." Yami said.

"You are mean to tease me like this." Yuugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You can't blame me for wanting to be romantic." Yami said.

Yuugi laughed as they looked over their menu. "I suppose not." Yuugi agreed.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, they placed their food orders.

"How long have you had this night planned?" Yuugi asked.

"I've been planning for a while. A few weeks, actually. I just wanted to make sure that this night was special." Yami said.

"Well, you're succeeding." Yuugi said.

Their food soon arrived, and the two ate.

"Yami, I have to admit that you made a good choice with this restaurant." Yuugi said.

"I'm glad that you think so." Yami said.

The two ate their dessert when it came.

"Yuugi, there is a reasons that I wanted us to go out tonight." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yuugi asked.

Yami smiled at her. He stood up and walked around the table to Yuugi, kneeling down in front of her. "Yuugi, I love you more than anything. I know that things didn't start out easy for us, but you showed me that a person can be in love with one person, and you certainly changed me for the better." Yami said.

Yuugi thought all of this sounded odd, but she let him continue.

"Yuugi, I asked you to come out with me tonight because I wanted to ask you an important question." Yami said. He took the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. "Yuugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked.

Yugi gasped when she heard the question and saw the ring. She hadn't expected this. She looked up at Yami and could tell that he was serious by the look in his eyes. Yuugi's eyes started to water as she said, "Yes, Yami. I'll marry you."

Yami smiled at that as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Yuugi's finger. He then leaned up and kissed Yuugi. "You have no idea how happy you have made me." Yami said, wiping away her tears away.

Yuugi smiled back at him. "I think that I know exactly how you feel." Yuugi said.

Yami sat back in his seat. "This is the real reason that I asked you to come with me tonight. I wanted to ask you that." Yami said.

"Well, you certainly did surprise me." Yuugi said. She looked down at the ring and noticed the red rubies. "Yami, what are the rubies for?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, I had this ring specially made. The rubies are for Shane, Illiana, and Daniel. I had their birthstones put on the ring. I thought that since we already had them, I had their birthstones put on the ring." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "I think that was a great idea, Yami. I love this ring." Yuugi said. She looked up at him and said, "Of course, I love you more than that."

Yami laughed glad to hear it. "Should we go?" Yami asked.

"Okay." Yuugi agreed.

Yami paid for the meal before the two left the restaurant.

"I guess we head home now." Yuugi said.

"Not quite. There is something else we're doing." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yuugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami said.

"You're just full of surprises tonight." Yami said.

"Yes, I am." Yami replied. When Yami knew that they were close to the hotel he had reserved a room at, he took out a blindfold and said, "Yuugi, put this on."

"Why?" Yuugi asked.

"Humor me." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed, but did what she was asked by Yami and put the blindfold on.

Yami pulled into the hotel. He made all the arrangements, so they could go on up to their room. He got out and then went around to Yuugi's side. He opened the car door and let her out, grabbing the bag that he had stashed in the car as well.

"Yami, don't you let me hit something or fall." Yuugi said.

"I won't. Now come on." Yami said. He led Yuugi into the hotel and then took the elevator to the top floor. He led Yuugi down the hall and to the room they would be staying in for the night. Yami used his key to unlock the door and then led Yuugi on, shutting the door and locking it. "Yuugi, stay right here for a moment." Yami said.

"All right." Yuugi said.

Yuugi could hear Yami moving around the room.

Yami walked back to her side and said, "Okay, Yuugi. Take off the blindfold."

Yuugi did and gasped.

The hotel room had been littered in candles, and there were rose pedals on the bed and on the floor.

Yuugi looked around in shock. "Yami, what is this?" Yuugi asked.

"This is the other part of tonight. I reserved this room for us for tonight." Yami said.

Yuugi turned to him in wonder. "What about the kids?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, when I asked my parents to baby-sit, I asked them to keep them for the night, and they were thrilled to do that. Don't worry. Everything is covered." Yami said.

"You planned out every part of tonight, didn't you?" Yuugi asked.

Yami wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I did. I have been planning this for a few weeks, after all." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed.

"Well, I guess we should make good use of the room." Yuugi said.

"Already ahead of you." Yami said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami then kissed Yuugi deeply. Yuugi raised her arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck. Yami then picked Yuugi up and walked over to the bed. He laid Yuugi down on the bed and then joined her.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi deeply before he started to kiss down Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi raised her hands to entangle them in Yami's hair.

Yami then let his hands come to Yuugi's shoulders and started to push the strap down. His hand then went to the back of Yuugi's dress and unzipped the back.

Yami then rose up and took Yuugi's dress off of her before throwing it to the floor.

"You're throwing a new dress on the floor, Yami." Yuugi said.

"I don't give a damn about the dress." Yami said before kissing Yuugi roughly. He then trailed his kisses down her throat and to her chest. When he reached her breasts, he fondled them for a moment before he pulled one of nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yuugi arched her back and cried out at that.

Yami continued to suck on the nipple until he was hard. He then let go of it and flicked the nipple several times with his tongue before he turned his attention to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Yami then rose up and took off Yuugi's underwear, throwing them to the side. He leaned down and spread her legs before he licked at Yuugi's entrance.

"Ah! Yami!" Yuugi cried.

Yami continued with his actions, teasing her. He then moved back, but didn't give Yuugi a moment of rest before he slipped two of his fingers into her and teased her with his fingers. When he was sure that Yuugi was aroused enough, he removed his fingers and then undressed himself.

"Yuugi, what do you want?" Yami asked.

"Yami." Yuugi whined.

Yami smirked. He loved when he could tease her so much. "Say it, Yuugi. What do you want?" Yami asked.

"I want-I want you inside of me." Yuugi said.

"All right." Yami said. He then thrust inside of Yuugi in one movement.

Yuugi arched up and grasped Yami's shoulders with her hands while she wrapped her legs around Yami's waist. "Yami, move!" Yuugi ordered.

Yami pulled out until just his tip was left inside of Yuugi before he thrust back into her slowly. He continued with this slow pace for a while.

"Yami! Faster!" Yuugi panted.

Yami didn't want to disappoint her, so he started to thrust in her even harder and faster.

"Ah! Yami! Oh! So good! Faster! Harder!" Yuugi cried.

"Yuugi! So tight! So wonderful!" Yami groaned as he did speed up. He went harder, faster, and deeper into Yuugi.

Yuugi legs tightened around Yami's waist as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Yami wasn't one to waist an opportunity, so he leaned down and kissed Yuugi on the neck before he started to suck on the flesh.

Yuugi's hands went from Yami's shoulders to his hair. "Yami." Yuugi moaned.

Yami licked up Yuugi's neck and said, "Yuugi."

"Yami." Yuugi said again.

Yami knew that they were both nearing their end. He reached down and started to play with her breasts.

Yuugi was the first one who reached her end. "YAMI!" Yuugi cried, releasing.

Yuugi's walls clamped down on Yami harshly. Yami thrust into her a few more times before he also reached his end. "YUUGI!" Yami moaned as he released his seed into Yuugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Exhausted, Yami pulled out before he collapsed on the bed.

The two panted as they recovered from their lovemaking.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi and pulled her to him. "That was wonderful." Yami said.

"Yeah, it was. It's the first time that we haven't been interrupted." Yuugi said.

"Well, we were the ones that had the kids." Yami said.

"I know, and I wouldn't trade them for anything." Yuugi said. She looked at the ring on her finger. "Yami, who all knew that you were planning to propose to me?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, my parents, of course, and I know Grandpa did. I hadn't planned to tell Atemu, but he ended up finding the ring, so I had to tell him." Yami said.

"Atemu must not have told Heba, or I would have known about that." Yuugi said.

"That's why I told him not to tell Heba because I knew that you would know." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled as she snuggled up to Yami. "When do you think we should get married?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't know. We can talk about that later." Yami said.

"I know. Goodnight." Yuugi said.

"Goodnight, Yuugi." Yami said.

The two soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh, no, Yami! Not again!" Yuugi said.

"Why not?" Yami whined.

"We have already made love three times last night, and then two more times this morning. No." Yuugi said.

"Come on, Yuugi. Just once more." Yami said.

"No." Yuugi said.

Yami then started to kiss Yuugi on the neck.

"Y-Yami. Stop." Yuugi groaned.

Yami didn't, and it wasn't long before the two ended up back in the bed.

~2 Hours Later~

"I swear that I am going to kill you." Yuugi muttered.

"But you enjoyed it." Yami said.

"Get dressed. We have to go and pick up Illiana, Daniel, and Shane." Yuugi said.

Yami did as told before they left. 'I love it when I end up winning.' Yami thought as they left the hotel to get their children.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Probably Yuugi and Yami's wedding.

R&R.


	21. Spring Wedding

Chapter 21- Spring Wedding

"So, do you have many of the wedding plans done?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I do. I already have the church reserved for when we have the wedding. I have already talked to the florist, and I have arranged for all of the flowers. I've gotten the arch and the candles taken care of." Yuugi said.

"What about a maid or matron of honor? Who's walking you down the aisle? What about bridesmaids?" Heba asked.

"Yami and I have agreed that we're not going to have all the bridesmaids and ushers. All we're doing is a maid of honor and a best man." Yuugi said.

"Have you two decided on that?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Annu will be my maid of honor given that I don't have any female family members, and Annu is my best friend. Yami decided that Atemu would be his best man." Yuugi answered.

"Okay. Where did I come in?" Heba asked.

Yuugi laughed. "Heba, Yami and I have three children who are going to need to be watched. You, Amara, and Aknankanon are going to be watching them." Yuugi said.

"They're going to be at the ceremony?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Yami and I want Shane, Daniel, and Illiana to be there at the ceremony." Yuugi said.

"Okay. I get it." Heba said.

"Heba, the only other thing that would have to be done so for someone to walk me down the aisle and give me away, and I asked Grandpa to do that." Yuugi said. She smiled and said, "Mom and Dad died when we were five, so Grandpa was pretty much the only parental figure that either one of us had, and I know that he would love to be the one to give me away on my wedding day."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Grandpa ended up playing the role of grandfather and father. I know that it was hard on him, but he did a great job." Heba said.

"Don't I know it." Yuugi said.

"You know, I think that Grandpa deserves the chance to walk you down the aisle. I know that he would love it." Heba said.

"I know that he would. He was real excited when I told him about it." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, what about music?" Heba asked.

"Ryou has agreed to play the piano for us. I have already given him the music to practice." Yuugi answered, looking over her list of everything that needed to be done.

"And the tuxes?" Heba asked.

"That's Yami's department." Yuugi answered.

"You left that to him?" Heba asked.

"Heba, he has a tux already, and so does Atemu. There is no reason for us worry about that." Yuugi said.

"Okay. What about the reception?" Heba asked.

"All planned out. Yami and I met with caterer, and they know everything that we want." Yuugi said.

"Is there anything that you haven't done?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Yuugi said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"Get my wedding dress picked out." Yuugi answered.

"WHAT?!" Heba shouted.

"Heba, calm down. It's no problem." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you're getting married-" Heba started.

"In three months. Heba, the wedding is not until April 20. It's fine." Yuugi said.

"Oh. I guess I forgot about that." Heba said.

Yuugi laughed. "Heba, I have everything under control, so there is nothing for you to worry about." Yuugi said.

"When are you going to get the dress?" Heba asked.

"Amara and I re going shopping for it this afternoon. She agreed to help me out." Yuugi said.

"Will you be able to get it hemmed and whatever else needs to be done in time?" Heba asked.

"Heba, Amara has a personal seamstress that she always uses, and that's who I'll be going to." Yuugi said.

"I need to just keep my mouth shut and stay out of this because you are apparently on top of things." Heba said.

They both heard noises on the baby monitor.

"Well, I think three little people are up." Yuugi said. She put down her things and headed upstairs with Heba behind her.

The two walked into the nursery to find that Illiana, Shane, and Daniel were awake.

"Well, you three had a good nap." Yuugi said. She picked Illiana and then Daniel up out of their cribs.

Heba picked Shane up out of his.

"Well, now that you're up, you can play some more." Yuugi said.

The two took the three babies back downstairs and into the living room where they sat the three down to play with the toys that were in the floor.

"You know, I still can't believe that they are six months old now." Heba said.

"I hear that. They just keep getting bigger and bigger. They've changed so much from when they were first born." Yuugi said.

* * *

Amara looked at a white strapless dress. "What about this one, Yuugi?" Amara asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem like me." Yuugi said.

"Hmm. You know what. I think that you're right." Amara said.

Yuugi looked around and then found an off-the-shoulder white dress with lace around the bottom and steaks of crimson going from four areas of the front of the dress to the waist. "Amara, what do you think of this one?" Yuugi asked.

Amara looked at the dress. "Yuugi, that is an absolutely beautiful dress. I think that it would be perfect." Amara said.

"Really?" Yuugi asked.

"Can I help you?" a saleswoman asked.

"Yeah. I think I would like to try this dress on." Yuugi said.

"What size do you need?' the saleswoman asked.

"A six." Yuugi answered.

The saleswoman went back to the storeroom to find the size.

"You did get back to your size before you got pregnant, didn't you?" Amara asked.

"Um, actually, one size smaller." Yuugi said.

"Really?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. The dieting and exercising worked, despite what I made for dinner for the men of the house." Yuugi said.

"That's good. You certainly did a good job." Amara said.

"Yeah. I didn't starve myself, even though Yami, Atemu, and Heba loved to tempt me to eat something that would have killed my diet." Yuugi said.

Amara laughed. "Don't worry about it, Yuugi. Aknankanon did the same to me. They just love to tease is all." Amara said.

"I know they do." Yuugi said.

The saleswoman came back with the dress for Yuugi to try on.

* * *

"How long are they going to be?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, two women are out shopping a wedding dress." Yami said.

"Point taken." Atemu agreed.

"Come on. It doesn't matter." Heba said from where he was in the floor with Illiana, Shane, and Daniel.

"He's right. Yuugi will get back when she gets back. Until then, we just have to wait." Yami said.

"Come on. You have to be curious as to what dress Yuugi is going to pick out." Atemu said.

"Yes, I'm curious, but Yuugi has already made it perfectly clear that I am not going to see the dress until the wedding day, and she has made a pretty good threat if I try to find out what it looks like." Yami said.

"No sex?" Atemu asked.

"Exactly." Yami replied.

Heba laughed. "Yuugi uses that threat a lot." Heba said.

"Yeah, and it works because I know that she would do it." Yami said.

"How do you know that she would follow through with her threat?" Atemu asked.

"Because she has before." Yami answered.

"She has?!" Atemu and Heba exclaimed.

Yami nodded. "Oh, yeah. Two weeks with no sex because your fiancé cut you off is no fun." Yami said.

"Ouch. No wonder you're not going to find out what the dress looks like." Atemu said.

"Did she mention ho long you would be going without sex?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. From the time I found out until after the wedding." Yami answered.

"Okay. She is brutal. You have to give her that." Atemu said.

"Yes, she is, and there is no way I am going to chance that." Yami said.

* * *

Yuugi walked into the house to find Yami alone in the living room the kids. "Where are Atemu and Heba at?" Yuugi asked.

"They went out." Yami answered.

"Oh." Yuugi said, sitting down.

"Did you find a dress?" Yami asked.

"Yes, and you still can't see it." Yuugi said.

"I know, but I was curious if you found one." Yami said.

"Yes, I did find one." Yuugi answered.

"That's good. We couldn't exactly have a wedding if you didn't find one." Yami said.

"Well, we could, but it would be a little unorthodox." Yuugi said.

"That wouldn't matter, but you have a dress, so that doesn't matter now." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded.

* * *

~April 20, the day of the wedding~

Yuugi stood in her dressing room at the church looking at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Yuugi, you look absolutely gorgeous." Annu said.

"Yeah. Yami's going to be so stunned when he sees you." Tea added.

Yuugi smiled. "Thanks. I just wanted this day to be perfect." Yuugi said.

"It will be. Don't worry. Everything is ready. You and Yami are going to be married very soon." Annu said.

"Thanks." Yuugi said.

"Well, we'd better be going. Come on, Annu." Tea said.

Annu and Tea left as Solomon came in.

"Yuugi, you look beautiful." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I'm kind of nervous." Yuugi said.

"That's understandable. Many people are nervous when they're about to get married, but you don't have anything to worry about." Solomon said.

* * *

"Yami, stop pacing." Atemu said.

"I can't help it. I'm about to get married, and I am more than a little nervous." Yami said.

Atemu sighed.

Yami had been pacing for the last half hour, and Atemu was starting to get tired of it.

"I would rather baby-sit my ten-month old niece and nephews than sit here and watch you pace." Atemu said.

"Well, forgive me if I am nervous about getting married." Yami said.

"Yami, you and Yuugi have already been together for over a year and a half. You've been living together for over a year. You already have three kids together. Why are you nervous?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. I just am. I still find it hard that a woman as beautiful, smart, kind, and talented as Yuugi would want me." Yami said.

"I don't know why, either, but she loves you, and that's all that matters." Atemu said.

"You're right." Yami agreed.

* * *

The wedding had begun.

Annu walked down the aisle and took her place.

The song then started and everyone and stood to look as Yuugi and Solomon appeared and started to walk down the aisle.

Yami was stunned at how beautiful Yuugi looked in that dress.

Yuugi and Solomon walked down the aisle so that they were standing with Yami.

"Dearly beloved, we are today to unite Yuugi Moto and Yami Sennen together in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Solomon answered before giving Yuugi's hand over to Yami and taking his seat.

"Yami, do you take Yuugi as lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Yami answered.

"Yuugi, do you take Yami as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Yuugi answered.

"The rings, please?" the preacher asked.

Atemu handed Yami the ring for Yuugi, and Annu handed Yuugi the ring for Atemu.

"Yami, place the ring on Yuugi's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the preacher said.

Yami took Yuugi's hand and placed the ring on her finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Yuugi, place the ring on Yami's left hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the preacher said.

Yuugi placed the ring on Yami's left hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Yami, you may kiss the bride." the preacher said.

Yami then leaned forward and kissed Yuugi.

"I present to you for the first time, Yami and Yuugi Sennen." the preacher said.

Everyone in the church applauded.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami had a wonderful wedding ceremony where everyone congratulated them.

"I can't believe that we are finally married." Yuugi said.

"I know what you mean. I didn't think that this day would ever come." Yami said.

"Okay. You two can talk about how unbelievable this is later. You're going to miss your flight." Atemu said.

"Right. You know what to do with the kids right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yuugi, we have all of your instructions, and we can call Grandpa, Amara, and Aknankanon if we have any questions. Go!" Heba ordered.

"All right. We're going." Yami said.

"And you're coming next week, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes!" Atemu and Heba said.

"Okay. Bye." Yuugi said.

After kissing their kids good-bye, Yuugi and Yami left the house to go catch their flight.

"I thought they wouldn't leave." Atemu said.

"Yeah. They'll be spending a week alone in Hawaii before we fly out with Illiana, Shane, and Daniel for them to have a family vacation." Heba said.

"Yeah, but we'll get to spend a week in Hawaii together, too." Atemu said, wrapping his arms around Heba.

"I know, but we are going to spend time with them, too." Heba said.

"Not all the time, though, right?" Atemu asked,

"No, not all the time." Heba agreed.

The two headed upstairs to put the kids to bed before they went to bed.

* * *

Yuugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba walked into the house with the kids.

"That had to be the best trip ever." Yuugi said.

"I know. It was fun." Yami agreed.

"I just hope we're not becoming uncles again." Atemu said.

"Atemu, we're not planning on that for a while." Yami said.

"Come on. We all had fun in Hawaii. Now, we need to get everything unpacked, and the kids need a nap." Yuugi said.

Yuugi and Heba took the kids upstairs to put them to bed while Yami and Atemu got the luggage in.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: A high school reunion. (Time skip in this.)

Next chapter will be the last chapter.

R&R.


	22. High School Reunion

Here's the last chapter of this story. I thought this would only be an eight to ten chapter story, but I ended up having more ideas for it than I thought.

Enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22- High School Reunion

~20 Years Later~

"Hey, Mom!" Illiana Mutou called as she came into the kitchen.

Yuugi turned and smiled at her daughter. "Hello, Illiana. How was your day?" Yuugi asked.

"Great! I love college!" Illiana said.

"You should. You do perfect in every subject." Shane grumbled.

"Shane, stop complaining. You don't study as much or as hard as your sister. You could do as well as she does. Besides, what do you have to complain about? You make straight A's, too." Yuugi said.

"I know." Shane said.

Daniel then came in. "Hey!" Daniel said.

"And how was your day?" Yuugi asked.

"Fine. I love working with Dad and Uncle Atemu." Daniel said.

"That's good to hear." Yuugi said.

It had been twenty years, and everything was great.

Shane, Illiana, and Daniel were now twenty years old. Yuugi and Yami had two more daughters, Lucy Ann Sennen and Ella May Sennen, as well as one more son, Elliott Scott Sennen. Lucy and Ella were fifteen years old and twins, and Elliott was seven. Elliott was a surprise pregnancy where the twin girls were planned.

After both had finished college, Atemu and Heba had moved into a house of their own. As promised, Yuugi had gone through artificial insemination for Atemu and Heba. The two now had twin sons, Jake Matthew Sennen and Adrian Lee Sennen, who were sixteen.

"Hey, Mom. What's this?" Illiana asked, noticing the invitation on the table.

"That's a letter letting me and your father know that our twentieth high school reunion is coming up." Yuugi answered.

"Are you going?" Shane asked.

"We might. There's no reason not to." Yuugi answered.

"Why bother? You both see all of your friends all the time." Daniel said.

"There are other people we wouldn't mind seeing, Daniel." Yuugi answered.

"Well, I have a date with Nick, so I'm going. See you after while." Illiana said before leaving.

"I hate when she rubs in that she's dating." Shane said.

Yuugi laughed to herself.

"Well, you were the one that broke up with Melinda." Daniel reminded him.

"Yeah. Because she cheated on me." Shane said.

"You'll find someone, Shane. You just have to give it time." Yuugi said.

"Yeah, but you and Dad were together since high school." Shane said.

"Just because your father and I fell in love in high school doesn't mean that you have to." Yuugi said.

"Well, I'm going out. I'm going to see the new _Terminator Salvation_ movie. Want to come, Shane?" Daniel asked.

"Sure thing." Shane said.

"Bye, Mom." the two called.

Yuugi shook her head as she smiled. She loved her life.

Yami and Atemu had both become successful in the business, becoming co-presidents of the company after Aknankanon stepped down. Heba was an excellent doctor with a thriving practice, and Yuugi was famous for her paintings.

The front door opened, and Lucy, Ella, and Elliott came in.

"Hi, Mommy." Elliott said, hugging his mother.

"HI, Elliott. Did you have a good day at school?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. We had a lot of fun." Elliott said.

"I don't see how he can find school fun." Lucy said.

"Lucy, don't make fun of your brother." Yuugi said.

"Sorry, Mom." Lucy said.

"Jake, what am I going to do with you?" Heba asked as he come in, scowling at Jake with Adrian behind them.

"Sorry, Dad." Jake said.

"I'll talk to you more about this when your father gets home." Heba said.

Jake gulped.

All the teenagers went into the living room while Elliott went upstairs.

"Problems?" Yuugi asked.

"Yuugi, that boy is driving me crazy. This is the third fight this year he has been in." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it. I went through this with Shane." Yuugi said.

"How did you do it?" Heba asked.

"Itwasn't easy, and I thought I would pull my hair out. Was it over a girl?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah." Heba said, sitting down. He noticed the reunion invitation and said, "You got this, too, huh?"

"Yeah. Yami and I will probably go." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Atemu and I are going, too." Heba said.

"Mommy!" Elliott said, coming back downstairs.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"I need you to sign this." Elliott said, handing Yuugi a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"It's a permission slip for me to go on the class fieldtrip to the museum." Elliott answered.

"All right." Yuugi said, after reading over the slip. She signed it and handed it back to Elliott.

"They are so much easier to deal with at that age." Heba said.

"Yes, they are." Yuugi agreed. She laughed. "But once they turn eighteen, they are not your problem, although they might still come to you for advice." Yuugi said.

"I know." Heba said.

"Who do you think will be at the reunion?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't know, but I am interested in finding out." Heba said.

Yuugi laughed. "So am I." Yuugi agreed.

* * *

~Reunion Night~

"Yuugi, you ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I'm ready." Yuugi said. She stepped out of the bathroom in a simple navy blue dress.

"You look beautiful." Yami said,

"Yami, you always say that." Yuugi said.

"And I always mean it." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's waist and kissing her deeply.

"Hmm. Twenty years of marriage and six kids, and yet, you are still charming." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "Of course. After you." Yami said, gesturing for her to leave the room first.

The two walked downstairs.

"Wow, Mom. You look great." Ella said.

"Ella, don't start. I've already heard that from your father." Yuugi said.

"Well, Dad knows a beautiful woman when he sees one." Daniel said.

"Now I know why he's always getting girls." Shane muttered.

Yuugi shook her head. "Don't wait up for us, and make sure Elliott is in bed by eight." Yuugi said.

"We will." Lucy said.

"And don't let me find out that you let him eat nothing but junk food." Yuugi said.

"We won't, Mom. Now go." Illiana said.

Yuugi and Yami left the house to go to the reunion.

* * *

"Hey. Wasn't sure you'd show up." Joey said.

"Hey, Joey. We live in Domino, so there is no reason for us not to come." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Where's Seto?" Yami asked.

"Oh. He's somewhere. You know he hates parties. How are the kids?" Joey asked.

"They're all fine." Yami answered.

"Not planning on any more, are you?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I am almost thirty-eight. There's no way we are having anymore." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. We didn't even plan on Elliott. That was one of those surprises." Yami said.

Joey laughed. "Yeah. We all were sure you'd end up with triplets again." Joey said.

"Yes, and as I recall, there was a bet going on between you, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, Atemu, and Kazuo on what we would have." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Bakura really cleaned us out since he said one kid." Joey said.

"In any case, is anyone else here?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I've seen just about everyone." Joey said.

As Yuugi and Yami enjoyed the party, they had found all their friends and spoken to several acquaintances from their high school days.

"Hi, Yuugi." said a snide voice.

Yuugi turned and came face-to-face with Marisa. "Hello, Marisa. How have you been?" Yuugi asked.

"I'm fine. Are you here alone?" Marisa asked.

"No. I'm here with my husband." Yuugi answered, sipping her punch.

"And what lowlife did you end up marrying?" Marisa asked.

Yuugi knew that Marisa was sure that Yami had left her. "If you must know, I am with Yami." Yuugi said.

Marisa looked shocked. "Yami? You're still with Yami?" Marisa asked.

"Yes. We got married the April after we graduated." Yuugi answered.

"Really?" Marisa asked, getting ticked off.

"Yes. We have six kids actually." Yuugi said.

"Six?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Yes. We love them all very much, and we are very happy together." Yuugi said. She turned and said, "What about you?"

"I'm here with my husband." Marisa said quickly.

"Yes. You're estranged husband." Heba said.

The two women turned to face Heba.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marisa said.

"Marisa, I heard about your-three failed marriages due to your constant cheating. And word has it that this marriage is ending." Heba said.

"That's not your concern!" Marisa snapped.

"I'm just saying that we're not stupid." Heba said sweetly.

Marisa glared at him before storming off.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Yuugi said.

"I know that, Yuugi, but I wanted to. It's just too much fun to pass up." Heba said.

Yuugi shook her head.

Meanwhile, Yami was talking to some old friends. He walked away intent on finding Yuugi.

"Hello, Yami." said a seductive voice.

Yami turned and nearly growled to find Marisa there.

"I wasn't sure that you would come." Marisa said.

"Yes. I came." Yami answered.

"Would you like to go somewhere and get to know each other again?" Marisa said, reaching out to take Yami's hand.

Yami pulled his hand back and said, "No, I don't. I was actually about to go and find my wife." Yami answered.

"Come on, Yami. Aren't you tired of her yet? I would be much better in bed." Marisa said.

Yami glared. "Marisa, I love Yuugi, and there is no way that I am going to leave her for anyone. I don't want you anymore. After all, I know about all the failed marriages because of your tendency for new men. I would rather stay with one woman who I know will be faithful to me instead of going to one who I know would be in the beds of other men constantly. Besides, I think that Yuugi is much better in bed that you ever could be." Yami said.

Marisa gasped.

Yami smirked. "Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to go and see my wife." Yami said before he walked off.

"What were you talking to Marisa about?" Yuugi asked.

"Let's just say that she hasn't changed at all since high school." Yami said.

"That's no surprise." Yuugi said.

"I know, but I thought that she would have given up by now. I mean, I don't want anything to do with someone like that. I ma happily married." Yami said.

"Calm down, Yami." Atemu said as he and Heba walked up.

"Well, I get a little cranky when a person comes onto me when I am happily married." Yami said.

"You know that most of the men that Marisa had affairs with were married men. She probably thought that you had reverted back to being a player." Heba said.

"Well, maybe in a way." Yami said, smirking at Yuugi.

Yuugi turned deep red and looked away.

"What is he talking about?" Heba asked.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that we're better off not knowing." Atemu said.

"Yes. You are." Yuugi said, glaring at her husband before she dragged him off. "Don't ever say that again." Yuugi hissed.

"What? You know that we do role play every now and then." Yami said.

"You don't have to tell anyone else about that!" Yuugi snapped.

Yami laughed. "Don't worry, Yuugi. I don't talk about it really." Yami said.

Yuugi shook her head. "You are hopeless." Yuugi said.

"Yes. I am." Yami agreed, kissing her lightly.

Yuugi sighed. "Well, at least Shane and Daniel didn't end up being a player, and I hope that Elliott doesn't end up being one." Yuugi said.

"Well, we'll worry about that later. You did change me, after all." Yami said.

"Yes. I know I did." Yuugi said.

"And I couldn't be happier." Yami said. He leaned down and whispered, "Besides, you're more than enough woman for me."

"I'd better be." Yuugi said.

* * *

That night, Yuugi lay on Yami's chest after several hours of making love.

After a few moments, Yuugi said, "Yami, do you ever regret being with me?"

"No, I don't. I have a great life, and I wouldn't give it up for anything." Yami said.

"Neither would I. I know when I first found out that I was pregnant, I was sure that you would bolt if I told you." Yuugi said.

"Truth be-known, if you had told me right off, I might have, but by the time you told me, I had already determined that I had strong feelings for you. Besides, they were my kids, too, and I wasn't about to leave you to raise them alone. Of course, that no longer was an issue once I realized that I was in love with you." Yami said.

Yuugi laughed. "And here we are. We've been married twenty years, and we have six wonderful children." Yuugi said.

"I know what you mean. Many people would say that we have too many kids, but I don't think that." Yami said.

"Neither do I. I mean, we can more than take care of them all. It's not like any of them have lacked anything over the years." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. They've had anything they could want, and not just material things, either. There's a lot of love in this house." Yami said.

"A lot of love in this family." Yuugi added.

"I think that we have the lives that most people dream about." Yami said.

"Yeah, we do. I wouldn't trade my life for anything." Yuugi said.

"Neither would I. We both have great lives, and there is nothing that could make them even better." Yami said.

Yuugi leaned up and kissed Yami, who eagerly kissed her back.

"One more round?" Yami asked.

"Why not?" Yuugi asked.

Yami then pounced on a giggling Yuugi.

The two were very happy with the way that their lives had turned out, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. Thanks for all the support!

R&R.


End file.
